Le groupe Nagaremono
by Silver no Yoko
Summary: Naruto s'en va. Il en a assez. 7 ans plus tard, une rencontre le force à se montrer de nouveau. Mais qu'est-il devenu? Et qui sont ceux qui l'accompagne? Résumé de merde je sais. Prise deux pour une première fic. Attention âmes sensible, IL y a YAOI.
1. Chapter 1 : Prologue

**Première fanfic deuxième prise! Depuis le temps que j'en lis je suis trop contente! Je veux des reviews. Cette fanfics est une version différente de la première que j'avais fait, car il y avait eu des problèmes de similitudes. Mais le prologue reste sensiblement le même.**

**Attention: les persos ne sont pas à moi sauf certains que vous verrez plus tard.**

**Couples: probablement plus tard.**

**Attention: il y a risque de yaoi dans cette fic. Alors homophobes passez votre chemin!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

1. Prologue

Naruto jeta un dernier regard sur son village natal, village qui le détestait depuis sa tendre enfance. Les larmes coulaient de ses yeux, silencieuses, pour la première fois depuis des années. Il se perdit dans la contemplation de ce qui avait été chez lui.

_«Des regrets, gamin? demanda le Kyuubi, une fois loin du village qu'il avait tenter de détruire 17 ans plus tôt. _

«Non»

Il souriait au travers des larmes, libre. Il désertait oui, mais il allait enfin avoir droit à cette paix, loin de la haine du village, des regards mauvais et des messes-basses dans son dos.

_« Allons ne ment pas. Je sais qu'ils te manqueront»_

Cela ne fit qu'accentuer les larmes du jeune ninja. Oui sa ''famille'' allait lui manquer. Surtout Iruka-sensei. Les autres...les autres se foutaient complètement de lui. Ils lui adressaient la paroles pour l'insulter ou le dénigrer. Le seul qui restait à peu près lui-même avec lui était Shikamaru. Et peut-être Choji, mais c'est parce qu'il est trop occupé à manger. Mais comment avaient-ils tous pu lui faire ça? Surtout elle et lui. Malgré les insultes, ils les croyaient ses amis.

_«Où vas-tu aller gamin?» _

« A Suna. en premier. Voir Gaara et les autres. Ils ne me poseront pas de questions. Puis ensuite...je ne sais pas.

Il s'arrêta un instant près d'une rivière, ouvrit son sac et en sortit des vêtements noirs. Il se lava pour cacher son odeur. La dernière chose qu'il voulait était de se faire retrouver par Kiba ou un autre à l'odorat développé. Il se changea, déchira son habit orange et enleva son bandeau frontal, qu'il jeta au loin. Puis il repartit.

«Kyu, je ne remettrai plus les pieds à Konoha. Du moins, pas avant longtemps… Alors je compte sur toi, vieux frère. Tu es tout ce qu'il me reste. Et un jour, certaines choses devront être réglées.»

Review please


	2. Chapter 2: une rencontre bizarre

**Petites notes:** «pensées des personnages»

_« pensées de Kyuubi » _

**Un peu de vocabulaire pour ma fiction. Ils sont souligné ou ont un astérix.**

**En réponse à une des review: Oui Naruto parle facilement à Kyuubi car ils se sont liés d'amitié au cours des différentes missions. **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

7 ans plus tard

Une ombre marchait tranquillement dans la forêt autour de Kiri, se rappelant des souvenirs. Souvenirs d'une équipe maudite. D'un ami qui avait eu une mission ici lorsqu'ils étaient genins. Dissimulée par une longue cape noire, la capuche masquant le visage mais laissant entrevoir un masque Anbu. on pouvait l'entendre (si on approchait assez pour cela) pester contre quelqu'un.

-Mission de merde. C'est toujours moi qui m'y colle? Galère...Et pourquoi suis-je tout seul aussi.

Concentré à ne pas se faire repérer, le ninja ne remarquait plus où il allait et l'inévitable arriva.

-Ouch! Et il se retrouva sur les fesses. Il s'était cogné contre quelque chose.

- Ça vous arrive de faire attention? dit une voix féminine.

Ou plutôt quelqu'un!

-Galère, mais c'est vous qui m'avez rentré dedans!

-Vous êtes un ninja! Et un Anbu à ce que je vois. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici?

- Vous n'avez pas à le savoir. dit Shikamaru. (eh oui je suis sûre que tout le monde l'a déjà reconnu.)

Il leva les yeux et vit que l'autre lui tendait la main pour se relever. Il la saisit, et d'un brusque élan, se retrouva debout. Devant ses yeux se tenait une jeune fille d'environs 18 ans. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds, un drôle de petit nez et un teint hâlé. Elle semblait canon. Mais ce qui frappait le plus, c'était ses yeux gris avec une pointe de doré.

-Vous êtes une ninja? demanda la tête d'ananas.

-Et vous, est-ce que je vous demande si vous en êtes un? Laissez-moi tranquille!

Elle dévisagea celui qui était à l'origine de tout ça. Des cheveux noir attachés, un corps assez bien fait le tout emballé dans un uniforme d'Anbu. Mais les yeux la frappèrent. Ils exprimaient de la paresse mais aussi, elle décela une vive intelligence. Une lueur de surprise brilla dans ses yeux. Finalement, récolter des plantes devenait passionnant.

« Qui est-il? Faudra que je fasse rapport au chef! Il va pas être content de voir des ninjas traîner dans le coin. Ça va être ma fête.

- ..désolé.

-Quoi? dit l'intruse en se reconnectant avec la réalité.

-J'ai dit que j'étais désolé.

«Il s'excuse? Bah tant mieux mais moi j'ai autre chose à faire.»

- J'en ai rien à foutre de tes excuses! Maintenant pousse toi j'ai autre chose à faire que de t'écouter chialer.

« Étrange. se dit Shikamaru. Ce caractère me rappelle Temari. Et la manière de parler, des souvenirs. Puis il cliqua»

-Naruto?

Les yeux de la fille s'ouvrirent grand.

-Hein? De qui vous parlez? C'est pas mon nom ça.

Elle tournait la tête dans tous les sens, en ayant l'air d'une parfaite idiote. C'était peut-être le nom du partenaire du ninja en face d'elle et elle voulait vérifier. Un éclat de rire la fit se retourner.

-Tu te moque de moi! De qui parles-tu?…Et pourquoi t'as fait ça? s'exclama-t-elle en regardant l'autre.

Elle fixa le Nara, qui la regardait d'une drôle de manière.

« Elle est folle cette fille! Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris aussi? Un instant j'ai cru que c'était Naruto, en sexy-méta. Galère de fille. Elle est encore pire que l'autre. Et elle n'arrête pas de poser des questions galères.»

-Non attends… tu as cru que c'était moi? Je ne suis pas une nukenin, aux dernières nouvelles. Et je suis une fille!

- Galèèère... au moins maintenant, je sais que tu es une ninja.

-Co..comment ça?

-Tu as dit que tu n'étais pas une nukenin lorsque que j'ai mentionné Naruto. Seuls les ninjas savent qu'il en est un.

-Zut! T'es un fortiche toi. Bon c'est pas que je m'emmerde mais il faut que j'y aille. Mission oblige. dit-elle sombrement.

Et elle disparut, plantant Shikamaru au milieu de la clairière.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Un peu plus loin, la jeune femme s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle.

«Merde, croiser un ninja dans les parages c'est pas courant.» Elle s'adossa à un arbre et attendit. Une ombre se profila à ses côtés et la fit sursauter.

-Chef! On a un problème...

-Je sais, je vous ai vu, toi et le ninja de Konoha. coupa l'ombre. Tu as été imprudente Sanya.

-Comment vous savez, il ne l'a pas dit?

-Je le connais. Et je veux que tu retournes le voir. Donne-lui ça.

Il lui tendit un rouleau scellé avec le sigle du groupe.

-Ensuite, tu vas aller à Suna. Notre informateur a quelque chose ou quelqu'un pour moi. Tu as une semaine pour faire aller-retour. C'est clair?

-Hay!

-Alors disparaît de ma vue. Et plus vite que ça petite peste! dit l'ombre, avec un sourire.

**Review please. Le prochain chapitre arrive bientot.**


	3. Chapter 3: le mystérieux chef

**Infos:Vous allez ****savoir qui est le mystérieux chef.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sanya était retournée vers la clairière où elle avait laissé le ninja. À sa grande surprise, il était encore là. Il était couché sur le dos et contemplait le ciel. Elle se méfia et s'approcha doucement.

-Pas la peine de prendre autant de précautions je sais que tu es là. dit Nara en soupirant. Allez dis-moi ce que tu veux, que je puisse me rendormir.

Pestant, elle se rendit auprès de lui et attendit qu'il se lève. Voyant qu'il n'en ferait rien, elle dit:

-Mon chef te fait remettre ceci. Elle lui jeta le rouleau sur le ventre mais Shikamaru le rattrapa avant qu'il le touche. Il s'assit et ouvrit le message.

_À Shikamaru Nara, Anbu de Konoha_

_Demain, le pont à midi_

_Un guide t'attendra mais seulement pour 15 minutes_

_Si tu veux savoir_

C'était signé _Chef du groupe Nagaremono_. Shikamaru trouva le nom approprié.

«Le groupe des étrangers. Pas mal. Mais c'est galère, comment il a su mon nom?»

Il leva les yeux pour poser une question mais la jeune fille avait déjà disparue.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le lendemain, le ninja de Konoha se présenta au pont qui reliait les villages des îles entre eux. Il avait été bâti plusieurs années auparavant par un homme du nom de Tazuna. Shikamaru avait souvenir que l'équipe sept avait un lien avec ce pont. Et il le vit en levant les yeux. Cela lui arracha un sourire.

« Sacré Naruto. Où que j'aille, il y a une marque de ton passage.»

Il regarda l'heure et vit qu'il était déjà midi. Il portait son habit de jounin car il ne devait pas faire savoir qu'un Anbu de Konoha était dans les parages. Il se dirigea vers le milieu du pont et s'accota à la rambarde. Après quelques minutes, il vit approcher un garçon d'environs15 ans. Il avait les cheveux noirs et portait un étrange chapeau blanc et bleu. Il était bâti et ses yeux reflétaient une grande détermination.

-Vous êtes mon coli? murmura le jeune homme qui s'était appuyé aussi à la rambarde, juste à côté du ninja.

-Je crois bien que oui, jeune nagaremono.

-Pas ici, siffla le guide. On ne sait jamais. Et j'en fais pas parti. Du moins, pas encore. Il soupira et marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait "malédiction'' et ''pourquoi moi'' Il lui fit signe de le suivre et ils descendirent du pont. Un peu plus loin, l'adolescent lui banda les yeux. Shikamaru était réticent. Et si c'était un piège?

-Arrêtez, j'ai pas le choix. Faut me faire confiance, il vous arrivera rien. Ils n'attaquent pas les invités du chef. C'est juste pour une partie du trajet. Alors soyez gentil et ne me mettez pas dans une situation embarrassante. Mettez le bandeau.

L'Anbu soupira. Sa confiance allait le perdre. Mais il ne sentait aucun danger en présence du gamin. Il prit le bandeau et le mit sur ses yeux. Le jeune le traîna délicatement, lui signalant les obstacles. Il était un excellent guide. Après environs dix minutes de marche, il lui enleva le foulard de sur les yeux. Shikamaru fut ébloui un court instant.

-Et maintenant? demanda-t-il.

-On continue. On est plus très loin.

Après une bonne marche, ils arrivèrent au pied d'une grande montagne. Un kunai siffla près de l'oreille de Shikamaru. Il se baissa instinctivement.

-Ça va pas la tête? Regardez au moins qui vous visez! s'exclama l'ado, frustré.

-Pardon gamin! dit une voix au-dessus d'un rocher. Je t'avais pas reconnu. Faut dire que tu viens plus aussi souvent alors...

-Non mais... amène-moi au patron. Il a demandé à voir le ninja.

-Je suis au courant. Le ninja descendit de sa branche. Shikamaru put voir qu'il avait des cheveux blonds, était de grande taille et portait un habit ninja qui en avait bavé, au nombre d'accrocs qu'il avait. Mais ce furent ses yeux qui choquèrent le Nara. Les même que ceux de la fille! Ce devait être son frère. -Montez!

Shikamaru ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il ne pouvait se permettre de se faire tuer pour avoir fait un faux mouvement. Ils grimpèrent assez haut et débouchèrent sur une grotte immense, creusée dans le roc. Plusieurs feux étaient allumés. En pénétrant dans l'antre, le ninja de Konoha dû se retenir. Devant lui, autour des feux, se trouvaient des nukenins de partout. Il voyait des bandeaux de Kumo, Iwa, Kusa, Taki, Suna, Kiri et même de Konoha! Certains n'avaient pas de bandeaux, comme la jeune fille et son ''frère'' qu'il avait croisé. Les déserteurs le regardaient méchamment, probablement à cause de son uniforme. Ceux de Konoha, se levèrent, menaçants. Il reconnu certains d'entre eux, qu'il avait lui-même capturés quelques années auparavant mais qui s'étaient échappés.

-Pas touche les gars! C'est un invité!

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici? cracha un des ninjas. Le boss a-t-il décidé de changer sa veste de côté?

-NON. rugit une voix. Il est ici parce que je le veux. Maintenant du calme! Où je vous botte tous en dehors d'ici. Kashiwa, amène le moi.

Shikamaru fut poussé dans un coin ou brillait un feu. Une chaise était tournée vers le feu. Le ninja en déduisit que c'était le boss qui était assis dedans.

-Merci Inari, tu peux partir. Je te revaudrai ça. L'adolescent s'inclina et sortit de la caverne.

-Tu me cause du souci Nara. Mes hommes sont inquiets. Dis-moi pourquoi des ninjas de la feuille sont ici. demanda la voix, légèrement rocailleuse.

-Premio, je suis le seul. Vous n'avez donc rien à craindre. Deuxio, comment savez-vous qui je suis?

La personne dans le fauteuil se mit à rire. Un rire terrifiant, qui glaçait le sang. Les hommes dans la caverne frissonnèrent. Le chef riait rarement. Et c'était bien ainsi.

-Rien à craindre? Ne me fait pas rire! Tu es un des ninjas les plus intelligents que je connaisse, alors sert toi de ta tête. Tu as vu mes hommes non? Tu sais qui ils sont. Si je te laisse partir, tu pourrais aller nous dénoncer et là tu ne serais plus seul. Et moi, quand la vie de mes gars est en danger, je suis soucieux. Dis-moi ce que tu fais ici, où je te tue.

Le sang de Shikamaru se glaça. Il n'avait pas le choix.

-Je suis venu enquêter sur des rôdeurs qui inquiètent les villages. On les dit dangereux. L'Hokage de Konoha désirait savoir qui ils étaient et ce qu'ils voulaient. Comme les rumeurs désignaient Kiri comme dernier lieu où on les auraient vus, j'ai été envoyé en mission.

-Eh bien tu les as devant toi. Quelle chance non? Allons, je suis sûr qu'il y avait autre chose.

-Euh oui. Si je vous voyais, je devais vous demander si vous connaissiez un nukenin en particulier. Nous le cherchons depuis longtemps et nous voulons réparer une erreur.

-Peux pas t'aider. Je ne vends pas mes hommes. À moins que tu aies de quoi payer tes infos. Et encore là, ça dépendra de mon bon vouloir, Nara.

-J'ai de l'argent.

-Alors on va peut-être s'entendre. Dis-moi qui tu cherches et pourquoi?

-Uzumaki Naruto. Pour le rétablir en tant que ninja de Konoha et parce que nous avons besoin de son aide.

Un silence de mort s'abattit sur la salle.

-Uzumaki hein? Désolé Nara, mais je sais que lui ne voudra pas vous aider. Quant à le rétablir, il en est hors de question. Je le connais et il ne voudra rien savoir. dit le patron, d'une voix dure.

-Comment pouvez en être aussi sûr? Et comment me connaissez-vous?

-Je te connais baka, parce que je suis un nukenin de Konoha et aussi parce que...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Tadam, arrêt juste au mauvais moment non? Eh bien, la suite au prochain chapitre.**


	4. Chapter 4: Quoi?

Chapitre 3

Shikamaru dû se retenir de toutes ses forces pour ne pas sauter à la gorge de celui qui se trouvait assis devant lui. L'homme avait les cheveux noirs courts et coupés n'importe comment. Il portait un manteau noir délavé qui lui descendait jusqu'au pied. Il fixait Shikamaru de ses yeux rouges cernés, sharingans enclenchés.

-Uchiwa Itachi, si je m'attendais... je croyais que tu bossais pour l'Akatsuki?

- Surpris que tu m'aies reconnu, Nara. Mais j'aurais du m'en douter.

-T'as beau avoir changé de coupe de cheveux, tu es très reconnaissable dès qu'on voit tes yeux.

-Yeux qui ne servent plus à rien désormais. Et la raison pour laquelle je suis ici... dit l'Uchiwa, une pointe de tristesse dans la voix.

-Explique? demanda le ninja de Konoha, intrigué, mais continuant d'afficher un air d'indifférence totale.

-Quand on utilise trop le mangekyou, la forme la plus puissante du sharingan, on devint progressivement aveugle. C'est ce que je suis. Ou presque. Je peux encore voir mais tout est flou. C'est pourquoi j'ai quitté l'organisation, avant qu'ils s'en rendent compte et décident de me tuer. Et j'ai rejoint le groupe.

-Je croyais que tu étais le chef? demanda son interlocuteur, perplexe.

-hn... pas vraiment. Je suis ici depuis environs un an. Le fondateur, et le vrai chef, tu le verra bientôt. Il m'a demandé de t'accueillir le temps qu'il revienne.

-Et Kisame? Tu es venu seul?

-Non il m'a suivi. Ça fait un bout de temps qu'on est ensemble, qu'on voyage partout et qu'on tue en équipe. Quand le moment de partir est venu, j'ai pas pu le tuer. Et lui a pas pu me tuer. On est donc partis ensemble.

-Dis donc ça vous donne une grande puissance tout ça! déclara le Nara, impressionné. Akatsuki doivent être à vos trousses.

-T'as rien vu encore...ya pas qu'eux qui nous courent après. Faut connaître le boss pour comprendre. Ils le veulent tous. Mais sans lui, on serait en train de se déchirer comme des bêtes. Il nous en empêche.

-Ça vaut pour toi aussi? demanda Shikamaru intéressé.

« Qui est assez fort pour pouvoir empêcher Itachi Uchiwa de tuer quelqu'un?»

-Pas besoin. Vois-tu les nukenins qui sont ici, sont libres. Ils peuvent aller et venir à leur guise. On ne les retient pas. Mais tant qu'ils sont entre les murs d'un des groupes, il y a quelques règles à respecter.

-C'est pas un peu dangereux? Si l'envie leur prend de vous dénoncer pour les primes sur vos têtes? En échange d'une réintégration?

-Ils n'ont aucuns intérêts à nous dénoncer. Il montra la caverne d'un mouvement de main. -C'est le seul endroit où ils peuvent être en sécurité. Et de plus, s'ils le font, tu peux être sûr qu'ils sont morts. C'est une des règles. Et elle vaudra pour toi aussi, dès que tu mettras un pied dehors.

- Pourquoi ça ne vaut pas pour toi?

- Parce que je n'ai aucune envie de partir. Je suis bien ici, j'ai des adversaires à ma mesure et j'ai mon élève aussi. Je suis ce qu'on peut appeler un permanent. Comme Sanya et son frère, que tu as rencontrés.

-Et Inari? Le jeune qui m'a amené ici?

-Lui c'est un informateur. Ils sont des amis du boss. Ils prennent le pouls de la ville. Ils nous disent ce qui se passe dans les villages. Inari est le plus jeune. Il sert de guide pour amener les gens, car ici c'est le QG du groupe.

Shikamaru était impressionné de l'organisation du groupe. Tout était tranquille. Il écouta Itachi lui décrire la vie de groupe, les derniers arrivants, le système d'informateurs et les différents types de groupes, situés près des villages.

- Et Konoha? demanda Shikamaru, inquiet de la réponse.

-Hn, oui il y en a un, qu'est-ce que tu croyais? Mais il est stable. Pas inoffensif, mais stable. C'est Kisame qui s'en charge pour l'instant. dit Itachi en souriant devant l'expression horrifiée de Shikamaru.

Un cri leur fit tourner la tête. Une lueur brillait dans les yeux d'Itachi, qui ressemblait à de la joie. Shikamaru était perdu. Qu'est-ce qui se passait d'aussi réjouissant?

- ITACHI! Où es-tu bordel de merde? cria une voix puissante qui fit sursauter Shikamaru. -Ha te voilà! dit la voix. Je vais me coucher j'en ai ras le bol! Les ninjas de Kusa sont toujours aussi cons.

Une ombre passa devant le ninja et alla se planter devant Itachi.

- Ya aussi Sanya qui est partie pour Suna, elle va revenir dans une semaine. Gaara a...

-Harumf! toussa l'Uchiwa en coupant l'ombre. - On n'est pas seuls je te ferai remarquer!

-Merde, mais t'aurais pas pu le dire avant?

-Pas eu le temps, tu parles trop.

-Je me demande à quoi tu sers, baka. T'es pas mon second pour rien non? Frappe-moi la prochaine fois. Ça aura au moins le mérite qu'on se fasse un combat et je pourrai me défouler.

- Hn. Ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque, mais je préfère un autre type de combat, dit l'Uchiwa un drôle de sourire sur les lèvres. Désolé pour la scène, Nara. Je te présente le chef du groupe. Chef, voici...

-Shikamaru Nara. Content de voir que tu es venu. Et Itachi, tu vas me payer ça. Je t'ai déjà dit non!

- J'étais intrigué. Comment me connaissez-vous? demanda le Nara, un peu embêter par la scène de ménage qui se passait devant ses yeux.

-Parce que c'est moi, Shika.

L'ombre s'approcha de la lumière. Face à Shikamaru se un jeune homme dans la vingtaine et mesurant environs 1m 85. Il avait les cheveux longs à mi-dos, retenus par un bandeau rouge style karatéka. Le visage et le corps étaient sculptés par des mois d'entraînements. Il portait un treillis ninja noir avec une veste jounin rouge ouverte sur un torse bronzé. Les pantalons étaient taille basse et noirs, dans le même style que ceux des uniformes ninjas. Il portait un étui à kunai sur la jambe gauche. Shikamaru remonta pour revoir le visage de l'homme. Il eut un hoquet de surprise. Sur le visage, on pouvait voir trois traits sur chaque joue, assez prononcés et les yeux étaient aigue-marine avec la pupille fendue comme celle des chats.

-Eh bien, on ne salue plus les vieux copains? demanda la voix, narquoise.

-Naruto? dit Shikamaru en rougissant légèrement, ce qui fit sourire Itachi, qui avait perçu son malaise.

-Tu lui fais de l'effet, on dirait. Et pas qu'à lui d'ailleurs!

- Va te faire mettre Itachi! s'exclama le blond.

-Si c'est par toi, aucun problème. Itai! Je blaguais! dit l'Uchiwa en se prenant un coup sur la tête. On aurait dit deux gamins.

" Un Uchiwa qui blague! Galère... c'est du jamais vu... et je peux même pas raconter ça aux autres." pensa Shikamaru qui commençait à se demander sur quel genre de fous il était tombé. Puis il revint sur Naruto.

-Naruto, on peut parler? En privé.

-T'es pas drôle, je suis crevé moi. Bon d'accord. Suis-moi.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto entraîna son ami dans une petite alcôve où se trouvait un lit simple, installé dans un coin. Il y avait également une table en bois avec trois chaises. Le tout était très modeste et simple. Shikamaru savait que c'était la chambre de son ami. Celui-ci s'écrasa sur le lit avec un bruit sourd. Le ninja prit une chaise, et l'approcha du lit.

-Alors comment trouves-tu mon clan?

-Ton clan? Ha, c'est impressionnant!

-Vrai? Tu aimes? dit le nukenin en tournant la tête vers le Nara

-Pas vraiment. J'ai peur pour l'avenir en voyant ça. avoua l'autre. Quand les villages vont le savoir, il va y avoir une traque monumentale pour vous éliminer.

Naruto se releva perplexe. Il savait à quoi pensait son ami. Ils étaient une menace pour les autres.

-Et toi, tu en penses quoi, Shika? Après avoir vu tout ça...

Surpris par la question, le ninja se posa la question. Qu'est-ce qu'il en pensait? Il réfléchit un moment avant que la réponse ne lui saute aux yeux. Il ne voulait pas que ça arrive!

-Je ne veux pas... il y a des gens bien ici. Des innocents. Qui sait ce qui leur arrivera si jamais votre existence est découverte? Je ne veux pas avoir ce sang là sur les mains. De plus, comment pourrais-je te faire ça? dit Shikamaru d'une voix douce.

-Ah ça... c'est toi qui vois. Mais je suis heureux de ta réponse. Je savais que je pouvais te faire confiance. Jusqu'à quel point ce sera encore à déterminer. Tu dois ta loyauté au village, pas à moi. Alors, parle-moi du village!

-Galère...je ne suis pas là pour ça... et tu as des espions non?

-Tututut n'essaie pas de te défiler Shikamaru Nara. Je suis trop crevé pour une discussion sérieuse, ça attendra demain. Et mes espions ne me parlent pas de ce que je veux savoir. Alors dis-moi, comment ça va là-bas depuis la dernière attaque?

-Tu es au courant? s'étonna Shikamaru. Ah oui bien sûr, tes espions.

Et il lui expliqua la faiblesse du village. Les attaques répétées d'Orochimaru et des ninjas d'Oto avaient fait beaucoup de dommages. Le village avait du mal à s'en remettre. Plusieurs ninjas avaient perdu la vie dans ces batailles, dont des Anbu, Shizune, Kiba et Akamaru et Shino. Lee était désormais en chaise roulante après avoir perdu une jambe et était la bête noire des infirmières qui lui disait qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais se battre.

-Tu devrais le voir, il continue de s'entraîner comme un malade. Sakura veille sur lui car ils sont fiancés maintenant. Ino est aussi amochée mais c'est parce qu'elle a tenu à venger Kiba et Shino.

Puis il enchaîna avec les couples. Les plus en vogues étaient Hinata et Sasuke qui attendaient leur troisième. Ils s'étaient mariés juste après le départ de Naruto. Ensuite venait Ino et Kankuro, qui s'était découvert durant la troisième attaque, celle où leurs amis étaient morts. Bien sûr, lui et Temari, ensemble depuis 4 ans déjà. Il avait un fils de 3 ans, qui avait tout le caractère de sa mère, ce qui fit rire Naruto, qui imaginait très bien la scène. Lee et Sakura et finalement Kakashi-sensei et Iruka.

-Sérieux! J'étais sûr qu'ils allaient finir ensemble! Chouette pour Iruka. Mais dis-moi... tu ne m'as pas parlé de Choji. Que lui est-il arrivé? Il n'a personne?

Une larme coula sur la joue de Shikamaru, au souvenir de son meilleur ami. -Mort, durant la dernière attaque, celle qui a eu lieu il y a trois jours de ça. C'est le serpent de merde qui l'a eu. Il l'a bouffé avec une de ses invocations. Une mort digne de Choji non? Être bouffé par son adversaire, lui qui n'arrêtait pas de manger.

-Je suis désolé Shika. Sincèrement. Je voulais pas te rappeler des mauvais souvenirs. Mais il n'avait aucune chance face à Orochimaru. Crois-moi j'en sais quelque chose. dit Naruto en fixant son ami. Il m'en a fait baver longtemps. Mais la prochaine fois, je l'achève. En souvenir de Choji.

-Merci mais t'es pas obligé. C'est galère de pleurer non? On est des ninjas! Mais j'ai jamais été capable de supporter ça, encore après tout ce temps. Tu te souviens de la fois qu'on a couru après Sasuke?

-Ouaip. Et je me souviens que t'avais juré que plus jamais tu faillirais une mission. Et t'as réussi! Ça je le sais. Tu fais peur à mes hommes quand ils te voient en mission. Ils veulent pas tomber sur toi. enchaîna le blond avec un sourire. Et je sais aussi que ce jour-là, Choji n'était pas sous tes ordres. Ce n'est donc pas ta faute.

Il regardait Shikamaru. Celui-ci avait beaucoup changé. Il semblait moins indifférent au sort des autres, plus ouvert. L'influence de Temari sans doute. Après la perte d'Asuma, il avait perdu Choji mais il n'avait jamais tenté de se suicider. Il continuait de s'accrocher même si parfois il avait besoin d'un coup de pied aux fesses. Sacré Shikamaru. Un autre imprévisible! Naruto descendit du lit et dit:

-Bon c'est pas tout mais faut dormir. J'ai un combat avec Itachi demain. Pour lui remettre les idées en place avant qu'il soit trop entreprenant.

-Il est vraiment ...

-Gay? Oui. Et comme je suis le seul qui est potable dans les environs, selon ce qu'il m'a dit, eh bien il faut que je surveille mon cul en permanence.

-D'accord, si je le vois approcher j'ai donc le droit de frapper.

-Parfaitement. La pire affaire est de répondre à ses avances. Il est pire qu'une fille quand il s'y met. Bon tu prends mon lit. Il n'est pas acceptable que Naruto Uzumaki laisse ses invités dormir par terre.

-Et toi?

-Bah j'ai l'habitude. Le lit est récent, je l'ai piqué dans un débarras. Pareil pour les chaises. Mais je l'utilise pas la majorité du temps.

-Il est pour qui alors?

-Chut! Ferme-la. Les autres questions c'est pour demain.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	5. Chapter 5: Un combat et un doute

Merci pour les reviews c'est toujours apprécié.

**Chapitre 4:**

_POV Naruto_

Naruto regardait Shikamaru dormir. Celui-ci était paisible, en confiance. Il aurait pu le tuer tellement de fois au cours de l'entretien que s'en était risible. Et encore là, le ninja ne semblait pas sur ses gardes. La tentation était forte pour le blond. Il sortit un kunai et s'approcha. La gorge de son ami était à découvert. Il voyait la peau se soulever au rythme des battements de cœur du brun. Il s'arrêta au dernier moment, se retourna et alla s'asseoir dans un coin. Ce n'était pas le bon moment.

« Alors comment j'étais?» demanda Naruto à son démon préféré.

_« Splendide gamin, un vrai comédien. Je m'y serais laissé prendre si je n'avais pas su tes vraies intentions. Mais pourquoi l'avoir fait venir? Et l'avoir laissé en vie?»_

«J'ai pas pu le tuer. Habituellement je ne m'encombre pas de ce genre de détails. Mais je sais pas ce qui s'est passé. J'étais probablement sous le choc de le revoir.»

_« Et content j'en suis sûr. Ne nie pas! Je te l'avais dit non? Il sera ton seul problème. Tu as laissé mourir les autres, alors que tu aurais pu agir, car tu étais là. Le chien, l'homme-insecte et le gros… tu aurais pu tous les sauver gamin_. _Qu'est-ce qu'il va dire lorsqu'il le saura?»_

« Tais-toi! J'en ai marre de tes salades. Je les ai pas sauvés parce que je ne voulais pas. Pour ce qui est de Choji, j'ai rien pu faire et tu le sais. Si je m'étais découvert, tout tombait à l'eau.»

_« Alors pourquoi le laisser vivant lui? Il est aussi une menace à tes projets, baka!» _dit le Kyuubi dans sa tête.

« Parce qu'il est le seul… à qui je pe.. j'ai pu faire confiance par le passé. Il ne nous trahira pas, sauf si on touche à sa famille.»

_« Alors on ne les touchera pas n'est-ce pas. De toute façon, j'aime bien la petite. Elle a du caractère. Et on ne dira rien non plus. De toute façon, il y a Akatsuki et le serpent à finir avant d'entamer tes projets. Et ils pourraient t'être utiles, ces imbéciles de ninjas. Et pour Gaara?»_

« Tu es machiavélique Kyu. Mais, Suna ne sera pas impliquée dans mes projets, ainsi que les autres villages. Ma cible c'est Konoha! Maintenant, dormons. Itachi va vouloir se battre demain.»

Et Naruto s'endormit sur le sol, la tête pleine de projets et de cauchemars habituels.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shikamaru se réveilla en sursaut. Le son du métal qui s'entrechoquait l'avait tiré de ses rêves. Il prit 2 secondes pour tenter de se souvenir de l'endroit où il était. Il regarda autour de lui mais ne vit rien à part une table et 3 chaises. Et le déclic se fit. Naruto! Shikamaru jeta un œil au sol et vit que son ami n'était plus là.

«Galère...Ce doit être lui qui se bat. Allons mon vieux, fait un effort pour te sortir du lit»

Il se leva péniblement et sortit de l'alcôve. Mais il n'y avait personne dans la caverne. Ils étaient tous au combat. Shikamaru marcha lentement et se dirigea vers l'entrée. Les bruits devenaient de plus en plus forts. Il sortit et fut ébloui quelques instants par la lumière. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, une scène d'apocalypse se dressait devant lui. Un énorme cratère était creusé dans le sol. Les nukenins étaient dispersés autour et semblaient encourager leur préféré. Le brun s'avança jusqu'au rebord. Ce qu'il vit lui fit dresser les cheveux sur la nuque. Naruto et Itachi se battaient à une vitesse phénoménale, surtout si on tenait compte que l'Uchiwa était presqu'aveugle. Les coups donnés résonnaient et la force des impacts lui fit grincer les dents. Ils étaient à peine visibles. Mais ce qui l'impressionnait le plus était qu'aucun des deux ninjas ne semblait blessé. Et qu'ils n'utilisaient que le taijutsu.

« Bon sang, Naruto lutte à armes égales avec l'Uchiwa! Comment peut-il dire qu'Orochimaru lui cause des soucis? C'est insensé, le serpent avait peur d'Itachi. Sasuke me l'a confirmé. Naruto m'aurait donc menti? Non, je dois me faire des idées!»

Soudain, le rythme changea et Shikamaru vit Naruto accélérer encore. Celui-ci fit un enchaînement qui ressemblait fort à l'Uzumaki Naruto Rendan. Le coup fut tellement puissant que pendant plusieurs secondes, personne ne put rien voir à cause de la poussière soulevée. Et lorsque la visibilité devint meilleure, tous purent voir Itachi au sol, peinant à respirer. Une clameur s'éleva pour féliciter le chef et vainqueur. Mais Shikamaru nota quelque chose d'étrange. Naruto ne semblait pas content. Il n'affichait aucune émotion. Ce qui était contradictoire du blond un peu imbécile qu'il connaissait, qui aurait sauté de joie ou du moins, aurait sourit. Le vainqueur aida l'autre à se relever. Puis Shikamaru croisa le regard de son ami. Pendant une milliseconde, il y vit l'absence de vie dans ses yeux. Puis l'Uzumaki se mit à sourire à Shikamaru. Le brun cru que son imagination lui jouait des tours. Il vit Naruto le rejoindre, accompagné d'Itachi.

-Alors? Comment c'était?

-Galère... Impressionnant. T'as beaucoup progressé à ce que je vois.

-J'ai eu des bons professeurs. L'ermite pervers, Gaara, pendant un certain temps, certains des ninjas qui se trouvent ici et qui avaient de bonnes techniques, Kyuubi et finalement, Itachi ici présent.

-Tu as été entraîné par Kyuubi? Ça a du être quelque chose!

-Bah tu sais, c'est qu'un renard gâteux alors...il avait de bonnes techniques en réserve mais à part ça, il vaut pas un clou.

_«Qui est-ce que tu traite de gâteux, sale mioche! Tu vas voir si je vaux pas un clou! Qui est-ce qui t'as tout appris?_

« C'est toi, mon petit renard. Maintenant arrête de faire la gueule sinon je vais pas pouvoir me concentrer. Et faut pas que je fasse d'erreur, t'as compris?»

_« Grrrr.»_

-Donc je disais quoi déjà? Ah oui, si tu veux, je pourrai te montrer. Faut dire que t'as rien vu qui touche au ninjutsu ou genjutsu. C'est une règle entre moi et Itachi. Juste du taijutsu. Bon vous m'excuserez mais je vais aller prendre un bain. J'ai trop chaud.

-Je peux venir moi aussi? demanda Itachi. Je serai sage c'est promis!

« Sage mon œil, il en bave d'avance, ce pervers.» se dit Naruto en voyant Itachi.

-Pas de commentaire pervers? Ni de tentative d'approche? Ni de matage de mon corps?

-Promis juré! déclara l'Uchiwa, sérieux.

-D'accord tu peux venir. soupira Naruto. Mais si jamais t'essaie quoique ce soit, t'es mort, c'est clair? Shikamaru tu veux venir aussi? On en profitera pour discuter du pourquoi tu es là.

- Galère... tant que les règles le concernant s'appliquent pour moi aussi. répliqua Nara en pointant Itachi.

-Marché conclu! dit Naruto

-Merde... murmura l'Uchiwa, assez fort pour que Shikamaru soit soulagé d'avoir exigé ça.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Review please. Le prochain chapitre s'en vient bientôt. Je vais essayer de les faire plus longs mais c'est pas mon truc.**


	6. Chapter 6: La vraie raison

Merci pour les reviews.

**Chapitre 5:**

Le bain dans la source à proximité de la cachette fut une bénédiction. Shikamaru ne s'était pas senti aussi bien depuis le début de sa mission. Naruto et Itachi étaient animés et semblaient très bien s'entendre malgré les tendances d'Itachi. Celui-ci s'est pris deux coups de poing, une pour s'être trop approché de Naruto et l'autre fois pour avoir essayé de mettre sa main aux fesses de celui-ci alors qu'ils sortaient de l'eau. Ils étaient maintenant étendus sur l'herbe et discutaient tranquillement.

-Alors Shika, qu'est qui t'amène réellement? demanda Naruto en fixant le ciel.

-Godaime m'a demandé d'enquêter…

-Non ça, c'est la version officielle. Je veux la raison officieuse. Ce qui se cache derrière tout ça. demanda le blond, sérieux.

-Je devais trouver où tu te cachais. Konoha a besoin de toi. À la prochaine attaque, le village ne se relèvera pas. Et tu le sais. Le conseil veut te réintégrer pleinement comme ninja et effacer ta désertion. Sous surveillance pour les premiers mois, il va sans dire.

-Houlà, ça va donc si mal que ça? Et Suna, vous ont-ils aidés?

-Plus depuis ton départ. Gaara-sama a affirmé que tant que tu serais parti, il ne viendrait plus en aide à Konoha, mais qu'il ne nous attaquerait pas non plus. Le traité ne tient que si tu es là. Je peux te dire que sa décision n'a pas fait plaisir aux vieux.

-J'imagine très bien leur réactions à ces vieux cons. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi ils veulent mon retour. Ils auront enfin l'appui de Suna. Et Kyuubi sera dans leur rang plutôt que contre eux.

-Galère… assez égoïstes non? demanda le brun en souriant. Alors qu'en penses-tu?

-C'est non. Et tu savais que ce serait ma réponse. C'est pourquoi tu ne m'as pas donné plus d'arguments positifs. Tu m'as dit la vérité et j'apprécie. Me supplier n'arrivera à rien.

-Et vous Itachi? Cela vous intéresse?

-Les conditions ne s'appliquent pas à moi. dit le shinobi d'une voix lasse. Et je n'ai aucune envie de revoir mon village. De plus, c'est Naruto qu'ils veulent.

Shikamaru réfléchit à ses paroles. Il repensa au groupe que Naruto dirigeait. Quelle force de frappe cela serait pour le village! Dure à contrôler, mais puissante. Il fallait qu'il convainque le blond.

-Et si je m'arrangeais pour que vous soyez rémunérés? Tous vos hommes. Nous manquons de ninjas et vous seriez plus que bienvenus selon moi.

-Vous auriez les moyens de payer une troupe de mercenaires, Shika? Ne me fait pas rire. Surtout si tu connaîtrais le nombre d'hommes qui m'obéissent réellement. Les autres, on ne pourra compter sur eux que si vous offrez de bonnes primes. Plus certaines conditions.

-Bon sang Naruto, c'est ton village! Je sais que tu as déserté mais tu as toujours voulu le protéger! Devenir Hokage n'est-ce pas? Je ne te reconnais plus…

-Tu n'as vraiment aucune idée Shika…dit le blond, ses yeux bleus lançant des éclairs de colère. Est-ce qu'ils ont prit la peine de te dire la vraie raison de mon départ?

-Non et je me le demande encore. Je sais qu'il y a eu un choc lorsqu'ils nous ont annoncé que Kyuubi était enfermé en toi. Par la suite, à mon grand regret, plusieurs t'ont maltraité et fait vivre un enfer. Mais je ne crois pas que ce soit ça.

Shikamaru fixait Naruto d'un air triste. Il était sincère. Le blond eut un choc. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le brun ressente toujours autant d'amertume, sept ans après son départ. Il s'en voulait un peu de jouer avec lui comme ça.

-C'était déjà comme ça avant, murmura le blond, en serrant les poings. Avec les villageois…

-Je sais. Ils étaient horribles. Je les entendais constamment. Le pire est que je n'ai rien fait. Mais comme tu avais vécu ça toute ta vie et t'en étais sortit, je croyais que tu t'en foutais un peu, de ce qu'ils disaient.

Ce fut au tour du blond de fixer le Nara.

-Ce fut le cas. Mais comment réagirais-tu toi si la majorité de tes amis te tournaient le dos du jour au lendemain? Que tous ceux avec qui tu avais créé des liens, les brisaient en une nuit? Les villageois, je pouvais endurer ce qu'ils faisaient. Mais comment aurais-je dû prendre l'attitude de mes amis? Dis le moi?

La haine se reflétait dans les yeux du nukenin blond, déstabilisant son ami. Décidemment, il avait changé. Shikamaru n'aimait pas du tout ce qu'il voyait. Mais l'attitude de son ami était légitime. Et il aurait probablement réagit de la même manière.

-Je ne sais pas. Je suis incapable de me mettre à ta place. Ce que tu as enduré rendrait n'importe qui fou de rage. La solitude, le rejet et le mépris. J'ai enfin compris pourquoi tu faisais autant le pitre plus jeune. dit le ninja, désolé.

-Eh bien ... ça c'était une partie de la raison de mon départ. L'autre consiste en une réunion où tu n'étais pas, et qui a eu lieu la veille de ma désertion. Tsunade m'avait demandé à son bureau. Les deux membres du conseil y étaient aussi ainsi que Sakura et Sasuke. À la vue du visage de la vieille, je savais que les nouvelles seraient mauvaises. Et je ne m'étais pas trompé.

Naruto soupira en se remémorant cette soirée qui lui donnait encore des cauchemars et alimentait sa haine envers son village natal.

-Je fut interdit de mission en dehors du village. Je me trouvais relégué aux missions de type D à l'intérieur de Konoha. On me refusait également le titre de sensei pour pouvoir enseigner, puisque j'étais consigné au village. Autant à l'académie que pour les équipes. Les parents refuseraient que je sois le prof de leurs enfants. Durant ce temps, Sasuke et Sakura s'était placé derrière moi, en position de défense, prêt à me maîtriser si je perdais les pédales, j'imagine. Je crois que j'étais trop sous le choc. Mais ils en avaient pas fini avec moi.

_Flashback_

_Vous comprenez que ces mesures sont prise pour votre sécurité, Uzumaki. Avec l'Akatsuki en mouvement, il est trop dangereux de vous laissez sortir. Et avec le sceau du démon qui s'affaiblit, nous ne pouvons prendre de chance pour les enfants. _

_Naruto fulminait de rage. Comment osaient-ils. Mais le couteau final, celui qui allait l'achever, n'avait pas encore été lancé._

_Fin flashback_

- Nous nous devons également de refuser votre candidature pour le poste de Hokage du village de Konohakagure, à vie. Par protection et parce que votre nomination causerait des émeutes de gens furieux et énormément de troubles. dit Naruto à voix haute, répétant mot pour mot les paroles de la conseillère, qui avait parlé avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. En gros, je n'étais plus considéré comme un vrai ninja.

-Tu.. tu es sérieux? Je comprends maintenant ton départ, crois-moi. Ils sont complètement dingues ma parole! Et qu'as-tu fait?

-Avec Sasuke et Sakura dans mon dos, rien. Je suis resté calme. Mais la vieille savait que ce n'était qu'en surface. Elle a essayé de me parler, de s'excuser mais je n'entendais plus rien. J'avais déjà pris ma décision. Je lui ai redonné son collier, celui qu'elle m'avait donné afin que je réalise mon rêve. Celui-ci étant brisé, je ne méritais plus le collier. C'est comme ça qu'elle a su que je partais.

-Elle le savait et n'a rien dit?

-Bah c'était son cadeau d'adieu j'imagine. Ensuite je suis sortit et je suis partit presque immédiatement. Tu comprends pourquoi je ne veux pas retourner à Konoha?

Shikamaru acquiesça, scandalisé que les vieux du conseil exigent le retour de Naruto après ce qu'ils avaient fait.

-Bon et si on rentrait? demandait Itachi d'une voix fatiguée et étouffant un bâillement.

-Je suis d'accord. Shika, mon vieux, passe devant, j'ai deux ou trois trucs à dire à Itachi avant.

-Pas de problème. Shikamaru ramassa ses vêtements et partit.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Les deux nukenins le regardèrent partir. Lorsqu'ils sentirent que le ninja de Konoha était assez loin, Itachi prit le menton du blondinet et l'embrassa violemment. Naruto répondit au baiser, jouant fougueusement avec la langue du brun. Ils se lâchèrent à bout de souffle.

-Bordel! Ça m'avait manqué! dit le blond en se léchant les lèvres.

-Et moi donc! Ne pas pouvoir te toucher était un vrai supplice. Tu m'excite à un point pas possible. Je compte plus les fois où j'ai failli te sauter dessus. En plus de ton manque flagrant d'attention envers moi. C'était frustrant. répliqua l'Uchiwa un sourire aux lèvres. -Et me faire passer pour un pervers en plus... t'as pas honte?

-Non, car c'est ce que tu es, tenshi. dit tendrement l'Uzumaki.

-Vivement qu'il s'en aille. Je suis pas le genre à me cacher longtemps.

Naruto enlaça son amant et lui chuchota quelque chose qui sembla réjouir l'Uchiwa, qui alla chercher un autre baiser passionné.

-Faut y aller. Il va nous attendre. Crois-moi, ce soir il ne sera plus là...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fin du chapitre... Ya de l'action dans l'air. Promis il va y avoir plus d'action au prochain chapitre


	7. Chapter 7: Des ennuis et du plaisir

(petite correction, l'âge d'Inari serait normalementde 20 ans. J'avais mal calculé.)

**Chapitre très de certains LEMON, attention homophobes s'abstenir, vous pourrez sauter la partie sans que cela n'affecte l'histoire**.

Les deux ninjas étaient sur le chemin du retour et rejoignirent Shikamaru qui approchait du campement. Soudain, une ombre leur fonça dessus. Ce fut Naruto qui la reconnut en premier et la stoppa en pleine course.

-Inari? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Il y a un problème au village?

-Oui, dit le jeune homme en reprenant son souffle. Y va y avoir de l'action pour vous dans les prochains jours.

-Explique! demanda Naruto, redevenant sérieux. Inari ne venait jamais sans une bonne raison. Ça devait être grave.

-Il y a des chasseurs de nukenins au village. Les habitants les ont appelés car ils ont peur, ils sont inquiets. Ils se doutent qu'il y a des rôdeurs autour du village depuis longtemps, mais depuis certains temps, la panique les gagne. Des voyageurs se sont fait attaquer, des empreintes autour du village et plusieurs autres petits détails.

-Mais ce n'est pas nous! On n'attaque pas les voyageurs! s'exclama Kashiwa en arrivant. À moins que…

-À moins que certains aient décidé de me défier, gronda Naruto. Rassemblement dans la caverne, je veux tout le monde Kashiwa! C'est clair?

_« Il va y avoir du sang à mon avis. »_

«Kyu tait-toi ce n'est pas le moment»

-Hay chef. Et il courut vers la caverne pour alerter tout le monde.

Naruto pestait mentalement. C'était bien le moment! Avec des chasseurs de nukenins ça allait devenir dangereux de rester dans les environs.

_« Chasseurs hein? Comme ce Haku qui prétendait en être un? Enfin un peu de sport! Ça fait longtemps un bon combat autre que ceux avec l'Uchiwa. »_

-Inari retourne au village. Sinon tu seras soupçonné, surtout s'ils voient qu'on les attend. Et je ne tiens pas à perdre mon élève et un ami. Veille sur Tazuna et ta mère d'accord? On se reverra plus tard. dit Naruto, gravement en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Et il regarda le jeune adulte repartir.

-Ton élève? demanda Shikamaru.

-Oui. Il est un peu comme Lee. Il est incapable de faire du genjutsu, a de la difficulté avec le ninjutsu mais est très prometteur au taijutsu. Je l'entraîne plus pour qu'il puisse se défendre en cas de problème que pour son potentiel. Je m'en voudrais s'il mourrait. Mais il pourrait devenir un bon ninja. ajouta le blond en souriant. -Tu nous suis? Tu vas pouvoir voir quelque chose d'assez cool. Et j'ai besoin de toi pour me rendre un petit service.

-Je veux bien. dit le brun, inquiet pour son ami. Il se demandait qui avait bien pu envoyer les chasseurs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

À l'intérieur de la caverne, les rumeurs allaient bon train. Personne ne savait ce qui se passait. Certains étaient nerveux. La dernière fois qu'il y avait eu un rassemblement, il y avait eu des morts. Soudain le silence se fit. Les silhouettes de trois personnes se découpaient à l'entrée de la grotte, dont celle du chef et de son second. Ils s'avancèrent, suivit par le ninja intrus de le veille.

-Maintenant je veux la vérité! cria le blond.

-De quoi parlez-vous chef? demanda un ninja avec un bandeau de Kiri.

-Des attaques ont eu lieu sur les chemins menant aux villages de Kiri. Des voyageurs. Alors dites-moi qui a été assez imbécile pour faire ça? Dépêchez-vous de répondre car ma patience a des limites. dit le Kitsune, furieux.

- Chef, aucun d'entre nous ne se serait risqué à faire une telle chose. argua le même ninja de Kiri.

En un clin d'œil, Naruto était sur lui et le tenait par la gorge. Le ninja suffoquait et essayait de se déprendre de la poigne d'acier mais ne réussit pas.

- Je ne te crois pas! La majorité des convois sont protégés. Des voleurs normaux ne s'y serait pas risqué. Alors dis-moi qui! Car celui ou ceux qui ont fait ça viennent de nous mettre des chasseurs de nukenins aux trousses. Si d'ici 5 secondes, le coupable ne s'est pas dénoncé, tu vas mourir. Et un homme mourra à chaque minute que le coupable passera cacher. Jusqu'à ce que je le trouve.

Le blond avait dit ça d'une voix froide, sans émotions. Shikamaru en frissonna. C'était ça le truc cool? Barbare oui! Mais probablement le seul moyen efficace de faire parler les autres. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Itachi qui semblait dormir et n'intervenait pas. Mais le petit sourire sur les lèvres de l'Uchiwa montrait qu'il s'amusait. Shikamaru nota un mouvement sur sa droite. Un ninja approchait! Il portait le bandeau du village d'Ame.

-Chef, c'est de ma faute. Des hommes de mon village ont vu le convoi lors de notre arrivée pour venir vous rejoindre, il y a 5 jours de ça, et je n'ai pas pu les empêcher d'attaquer. Tuez-moi, mais épargnez-mes hommes, ils ignoraient.

-Si c'est ton souhait...

Naruto relâcha le ninja de Kiri qui s'écroula au sol en se rendit vers l'autre en marchant lentement, ce qui intrigua Shikamaru. Le blond donnait à l'autre le temps de s'enfuir! Mais le ninja d'Ame ne bougea pas. Il attendait sa mort. Naruto s'arrêta à un centimètre du visage de l'autre, qui le fixait les yeux ouverts.

-Si je te laisse une chance, vas-tu la prendre? Vas-tu contrôler tes hommes? lui murmura le shinobi.

-Ha..hay! hésita le ninja, ne sachant pas s'il devait croire sa chance. Mais pourquoi me laissez-vous en vie?

-Si tu préfère mourir, je peux changer d'avis dit le chef un sourire aux lèvres. Mais j'apprécie le courage. Tu t'es dénoncé et était prêt à mourir pour tes hommes. Tu ne t'es pas enfui lorsque je t'en ai donné l'opportunité. Et tu as bien fait cela aurait signé ton arrêt de mort. J'aime la chasse. Tu es vivant, pour l'instant. Mais si un seul ninja d'Ame désobéi encore à mes ordres, tu mourras ainsi que tous tes hommes. Compris?

-Hay!

_« Dommage ya pas eu de sang. »_ dit le Kyuubi, frustré de ne pas pouvoir sortir.

«Voilà une méthode de persuasion qui a le mérite de marcher» se dit Shikamaru. Il aurait aimé en parlé avec Ibiki mais il ne pouvait pas sans en révéler l'origine.

-Alors Shika? Tu es prêt à savoir ce que je veux?

-Galère... plus aussi sûr! plaisanta le brun. Vas-y, demande-moi.

- Tu vas me rendre service. Je veux que tu retournes à Konoha...

-Quoi? Mais pourquoi? demanda le Nara, incrédule.

-Laisse-moi finir! Tu vas retourner à Konoha ce soir. Mais on va se revoir. Mes espions vont revenir d'ici quelques jours. J'ai des soupçons sur la date d'une prochaine attaque du serpent. Mais si ce que je crois se confirme, l'Akatsuki sera avec eux.

-Seigneur...blêmit le ninja de Konoha en pensant à tous ceux qui mourront cette fois. Ce serait vraiment la fin du village. -Mais pourquoi tu dis qu'on va se revoir?

-Crois-tu vraiment que je vais te laisser mourir comme ça? dit Naruto en riant. Il n'en est pas question! Et avec les chasseurs de nukenins qui sont dans le coin, on va dire que tu m'as convaincu de changer d'air. Il faut un autre endroit pour le groupe Nagaremono. Donc tu vas aller à Konoha et tu vas négocier avec la vieille. Si les termes me conviennent, tu nous verras nous battre pour Konoha le jour de l'attaque...et probablement Suna aussi.

-Tu es sérieux? Tu ferais vraiment ça pour nous? Après tout...

-Pour toi, seulement. Et Temari. le coupa le jinchuuriki. Voici les conditions: 1-Je ne veux voir que toi pour négocier. 2- Tu viens seul sur réception de mon message. Tu reconnaîtras le porteur, ne t'inquiète pas et il te guidera. 3- Tu ne mentionne à personne ce qui se cache ici, ni notre emplacement. 4- Seule la vieille devra être au courant de qui va venir. 5- Vous pourrez avertir les ninjas juste avant la bataille car j'ai pas le goût de me faire tuer par un de vous.

-Si je ne peux pas venir?

-Alors mon porteur te demandera de désigner un homme ou une femme de confiance. Pour ma part, je peux t'affirmer que je préfèrerais Iruka ou Temari. Si c'est un autre, il ne verra qu'un Kagebunshin et celui-ci sera masqué.

-Pourquoi ces deux-là?

-Ce sont les deux que j'aurai le moins envie de tuer en les voyant. Et Neji ou Hinata me reconnaîtraient tout de suite au chakra.

-Combien tu veux?

-Non tu ne m'as pas compris tout à l'heure! dit Naruto joyeux. Konoha ne sera jamais capable de payer pour nous tous. Ce que je veux c'est qu'on arrête de nous chercher. Chacun des nukenins qui sont à ma charge et dont je te donnerai la liste. En échange, on attaque aucun civil ou ninja qui ne nous cherche pas de noises. Pour les autres, ce ne sera pas nécessaire, ils ne sont pas recherchés. Réussi ça, et vous n'aurez plus jamais d'ennui avec ce serpent de merde ou Akatsuki.

-C'est pas juste un petit service ça! C'est une mission de rang A si c'est pas S! s'exclama Shikamaru, épuisé d'avance. Mais il n'avait pas trop le choix. Il allait devoir convaincre tous les villages de cesser la poursuite de nukenins.

-Alors tu acceptes? demanda Naruto, qui savait très bien ce qui se passait dans la tête de son ami. Il l'avait bien manipulé mais l'autre n'avait pas le choix. C'était cependant presque mission impossible.

-Galère... tu ne me laisse pas vraiment le choix, n'est-ce pas?

-Non en effet! dit le blond tout sourire. Tu vas donc partir ce soir. Et attend-toi à un message d'ici trois ou quatre jour.

«Galère...je rêve ou quoi? Je me fais donner une mission par un nukenin qu'habituellement je devrais ramener de force au village. Quelle ironie!»

Sur ses dernières pensées, Shikamaru dit au revoir à son ami et prit le chemin du retour.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto regarda le ninja partir, le sourire aux lèvres. Le plan se mettait en marche. Il aurait simplement à faire attention à ne pas alerter Shikamaru. Il était fier de lui. Il avait même dit la vérité une fois, lorsqu'il a donné sa raison à son ami. Il n'y allait que pour lui et Temari, les deux personnes qu'il voulait sauver à Konoha. Ainsi que son informateur, qui devait maintenant avoir 21 ans alors que lui allait sur ses 25 ans. Maintenant, il devait s'occuper d'un autre problème. Il se rendit dans l'alcôve où il dormait mais la personne qu'il cherchait n'y était pas. Il vit le morceau de tissu qui lui indiquait où le trouver. Naruto était content. C'était vraiment une belle journée. Il sortit de la caverne après avoir désigné Kashiwa pour surveiller les alentours. Le ninja comprit et alla prendre son poste. Il regarda son chef reprendre le chemin de la petite mare avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Son chef était heureux et cela le rendait joyeux. Il le connaissait depuis 7 ans et jamais il ne l'avait vu plus contentque le jour de l'arrivée d'un certain brun.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx(**attention lemon, n'as aucun lien avec le reste alors vous pouvez sauter**)xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto se retenait de ne pas courir. Il en avait envie depuis tellement longtemps. Déjà qu'il était parti depuis une semaine pour aller visiter les autres groupes, il fallait en plus qu'il accueille son ancien ami. Ça l'avait fait rager. Le baiser d'Itachi cet après-midi l'avait également excité. Juste à y repenser il bandait déjà comme un débile. Il arriva rapidement à la mare et vit que son amant ne l'avait pas attendu avant de rentrer dans l'eau. Itachi semblait dormir mais Naruto savait qu'il n'en était rien. Il se dépêcha de se déshabiller pour rejoindre son partenaire. Il entra dans l'eau et se dirigea vers l'Uchiwa avec un sourire de prédateur. Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux en le sentant approcher.

-T'en as mis du temps? Je commençais à penser sérieusement à me soulager moi-même.. dit l'Uchiwa d'un air taquin.

-T'aurais pas osé? dit Naruto avant de capturer les lèvres de l'autre. Le brun laissa passer un gémissement qui excita encore plus le blond. Les mains de celui-ci se firent baladeuses et descendirent lentement vers l'entre-jambe de son amant. Il s'empara du membre déjà dur de l'Uchiwa et commença un va-et-vient rapide, se régalant des halètements de son amour et l'embrassant dans le cou. Celui-ci n'était pas en reste, promenant sa langue sur le torse de Naruto, laissant des marques de son passage. Puis il saisit la main de Naruto, qui allait le faire jouir trop tôt. Il le fit changer de position, Naruto s'appuyant sur le bord de la mare. Le brun leva les jambes de son blond pour les accrocher autour de ses hanches, sortant ainsi l'érection du Kitsune de sous l'eau. Itachi saisit le membre dégagé dans sa bouche, le parcourant de sa langue et effectuant un mouvement de pompe régulier qui allait de plus en plus vite. Naruto suivait le rythme en bougeant son bassin, les mains perdues dans les cheveux de son amant. Il perdait pied.

- Ita...Itac...Itachi putain, ne t'arrête pas!

-Mhhh.

Naruto finit par jouir dans la bouche de son Uchiwa, qui avala tout avec un air espiègle.

-T'en veux encore? Où t'es trop crevé?

-Tu veux rire? dit Naruto en haletant. Ton cul m'a trop manqué pour ça! Et il l'embrassa violemment goûtant ainsi à sa propre semence.

-Alors on passe à la seconde étape? demanda l'Uchiwa en le retournant et le faisant redescendre un peu dans l'eau. Le blond acquiesça et prit appui sur le rebord de la mare avec ses avant-bras. Itachi profita de l'eau pour pouvoir pénétrer deux doigts dans l'intimité du blond qui retint un gémissement. Bordel que c'était bon! Il fit un petit mouvement de bassin et son brun commença à faire onduler ses doigts de manière exquise en lui. Il en rajouta un troisième, ne faisait que frôler un point qui faisait grimper le blond au 7e ciel. Celui-ci gémissait de plaisir, essayant de s'enfoncer encore plus sur ces doigts qui lui refusait la jouissance totale. Puis il sentit un changement. L'Uchiwa avait retiré ses doigts et se préparait à le pénétrer. Naruto le sentit entrer et ne pu retenir un cri de douleur.

-Toujours aussi douillet tenshi? demanda Itachi ravit de son effet. Il adorait sentir son membre dans cet antre si serré.

-Pas de ma faute si ton machin est trop gros. grommela le blond, seulement pour la forme.

Itachi commença alors à se déhancher et à donner de petits coups.

-Ah... haaaan...annh plus vite! supplia Naruto. Plus...plus.. Ita..chan...AH!

Itachi venait de toucher sa prostate et continuait de la pilonner de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus vite.

-Oui...oui...oui haaaaannn criait le blond qui bandait de nouveau sous l'excitation. Itachi saisit son membre pour pouvoir lui imposer le même rythme mais le blond l'en empêcha. Il avait son idée.

Les coups du brun lui faisaient atteindre des étoiles. Naruto perdait pied. Il sentit la délivrance proche. C'est alors qu'Itachi s'enfonça jusqu'à la garde en lui et jouit. Mais Naruto ne s'autorisa pas à le suivre. Leur cœurs cognaient à s'en défoncer la poitrine. Ils se regardèrent amoureusement et s'embrassèrent passionnément. Puis il échangea de place avec son amant encore une fois. Maintenant c'était son tour.

-Kitsune... demanda Itachi.

-Mhhhh?

- Fais-moi mal. dit l'Uchiwa en le regardant chaudement.

Une vraie invite à la débauche. Naruto faillit en jouir sur le coup. Ils sortirent de l'eau et s'étendirent sur le sol où Itachi avait posé une serviette. Il avait pensé à tout. Naruto passa sa langue sur le torse de son amour, titillant ses zones érogènes et s'amusant des gémissements qu'il tirait du brun. Il alla taquiner la verge d'Itachi, le faisant se dresser une nouvelle fois. Il commença à la sucer mais s'arrêta avant de le libérer. Itachi laissa échapper un grognement de colère. Naruto lui sourit et le fit asseoir sur ses genoux, puis après un regard à son homme qui le rassura, il le souleva et empala son brun adoré sur son membre sans aucune préparation. Celui-ci lâcha un cri de douleur. Naruto voulu se retirer mais Itachi l'en empêcha. Il mit son blondinet sur le dos, et assit sur lui, commença à bouger par lui-même, enfonçant de plus en plus le membre de son renard en lui. Mais Naruto, bien qu'excité par la vue qu'il avait de son amant, ne voulait pas le laisser mener encore le jeu. Il renversa le corps du brun qui se retrouva sous lui. Il donna de violents coups de butoir et toucha la prostate de l'Uchiwa.

-Naru...toooo! En...core! Plus vite...gémit son brun, des étoiles dans les yeux.

Le blond, les joues rouges, s'appliqua à toucher ce point sensible à chaque coups. Son amoureux se déhancha pour suivre le rythme, amenant de plus fortes sensations au Kitsune. Naruto prit le membre de son brun et lui imposa la même cadence effrénée, se délectant des cris de sa douce moitié.

-haaan...haaan, oui, oui kit-su-ne! Plus... fort. OUI!

-AAAHHHH, ITACHI!

Itachi jouit entre eux, suivit de près par Naruto qui n'avait par supporter le surplus de sensations lorsque l'antre si doux et chaud de l'autre s'était resserré autour de son membre. Il s'étendit sans se retirer à côté du redoutable nukenin qui avait conquis son cœur, tentant de reprendre son souffle et de calmer son rythme cardiaque. Le brun tentait de faire la même chose de son côté et après un instant, recommença à caresser et embrasser son renard. À son grand regret, celui-ci, retira doucement le membre de son intimité et se leva péniblement. Il entra dans l'eau pour se laver des restes de leurs ébats. Il fit alors signe à l'Uchiwa de venir le rejoindre, ce qu'il s'empressa de faire.

-Tu m'as vraiment manqué Tenshi. déclara le blond en se blottissant contre le torse du sharingan.

-Toi aussi. répondit Itachi en l'embrassant.

Ils refirent l'amour encore une fois, avec une grande douceur cette fois, redécouvrant chaque parcelle du corps de l'autre..

**Fin du lemon et du chapitre.** **J'espère que ça vous a plu**


	8. Chapter 8: Surprises

**Chapitre 7**

À Konoha, une belle journée s'annonçait. Le soleil brillait fort et plusieurs personnes se baladaient déjà dans la rue malgré l'heure matinale. Au même moment, une ombre sortit du bureau de l'Hokage, après avoir fait son rapport de mission.

Shikamaru venait de rentrer de son séjour imprévu avec le groupe Nagaremono. Le voyage du retour lui avait pris trois jours et s'était déroulé sans problèmes. Dans son rapport officiel, devant les membres du conseil et Tsunade-sama, il a déclaré avoir fouillé la forêt dans les environs du village où le signalement des rôdeurs avaient été donné et n'avoir rien trouvé qui concorda à la description qu'on lui avait fournie. L'ANBU s'appuya sur le mur et attendit que l'Hokage le convoque de nouveau, cette fois, pour un rapport officieux. Un "Entrez!" made in Tsunade, retentit. Le brun se dépêcha d'entrer, refermant la porte derrière lui. La Godaime était seule cette fois.

-Alors ? demanda la blonde en haussant un sourcil.

-La mission n'a pas abouti comme vous l'espériez. J'ai de bonnes et de mauvaises nouvelles. déclara l'ANBU en enlevant son masque. Car cette mission ne concernait pas les unités ANBU, mais Shikamaru Nara, jounin et nouvel ambassadeur de Konoha.

- Alterne-les, ce sera meilleurs pour mes nerfs. soupira Tsunade.

-Alors je commence avec une mauvaise nouvelle. Une prochaine attaque du serpent est prévue pour bientôt, mais selon ma source, on risque de se coltiner l'Akatsuki en même temps. Ce n'est pas confirmé mais je vais en avoir des nouvelles d'ici quelques jours.

L'hokage grogna. Depuis sept ans maintenant, Konoha subissait des attaques de son ancien coéquipier Orochimaru. Ils l'avaient repoussé chaque fois de justesse. Mais le village s'affaiblissait de plus en plus et les ninjas commençaient à se faire rares, ainsi que les missions. Si Akatsuki s'en mêlait aussi, ce serait la fin pure et simple du village de la feuille.

-Qui t'as dit ça?

-Galère, patientez un peu j'y viens. Une bonne nouvelle. Je l'ai trouvé. J'ai retrouvé Naruto. Il va plutôt bien même s'il a beaucoup changé. Il dirige maintenant un rassemblement de nukenins qui se fait appeler le groupe Nagaremono. Ils sont divisés en plusieurs clans, installés dans les environs des différents villages. Ils sont dirigés par des hommes qui lui sont assez fidèles à ce que j'ai compris. Avec ce groupe, il recueille non seulement des déserteurs, mais aussi les rejetés et les orphelins. C'est lui qui m'a prévenu de l'attaque.

-Ça ne m'étonne pas de lui... il reste un p'tit gars au grand cœur malgré tout.

Shikamaru n'osa pas la détromper pour l'instant. Ce qu'il avait vu ne pouvait se raconter. Il faudrait que les autres le voient pour y croire. Lui-même avait encore peine à l'admettre.

-Je sais que je devais le ramener. Mais autre mauvaise nouvelle, il tient encore rancune à Konoha pour ce qu'il a vécu. Et selon moi, ça peut le rendre très dangereux, imprévisible. Il ne veut rien savoir de revenir ici et d'être réintégré. Et honnêtement, je le comprends.

-Tes commentaires tu les gardes pour toi! claqua la voix de l'hokage. As-tu d'autres choses à m'annoncer?

-Bien sûr, je n'allais pas revenir les mains totalement vides. La prochaine nouvelle va vous réjouir autant que vous faire sacrer. À cause d'une troupe de chasseurs de nukenins dans les environs de sa base, il a changé d'avis. Contre certaines conditions, lui et ses hommes viendront se joindre à nous pour la bataille. Ils agiront comme des mercenaires. Naruto a la ferme intention d'en finir avec ses vieux ennemis. Il convaincra aussi Suna de se joindre à nous pour l'occasion...

-C'est une excellente nouvelle. Mais j'imagine que les conditions sont assez élevées?

Il lui tendit le rouleau sur lequel le blond avait mit ses exigences par écrits.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Au même moment, près du village de Kiri dans une grotte, un certain blond recevait les rapports de ses espions dans son alcôve. Il était penché sur la paperasse, concentré, et ne sentit pas venir une présence. Celle-ci en profita pour passer ses bras autour du torse de son amour et se coller à lui.

-Alors, les résultats? demanda Itachi, qui venait de se lever et avait appuyé son menton sur l'épaule du Kitsune.

-D'ici un mois, ils vont bouger. répondit Naruto. Les rapports des groupes d'Oto, de Taki (cascade) et d'Ame sont tous affirmatifs. Et ça sera un déploiement massif. Le vieux serpent veut en finir, cette guerre a trop duré à son goût. Et il a réussi, j'ignore comment, à embarquer Akatsuki avec lui. Du moins ce qu'il en reste. dit le blond en embrassant son amour.

-Manque celui de Suna, non? Sanya n'est pas encore rentrée?

-Non, mais comme elle avait une semaine, je crois qu'elle a pris son temps. Elle était contente de pouvoir y aller. Faut dire que Gaara lui a tapé dans l'œil, même si je doute que ce soit réciproque. La pauvre, elle n'est pas vraiment son type. dit le blond avec un petit rire. Il les préfère plus calmes et réservées.

-Alors là, Sanya est mal barrée. Je lui pourtant répéter des centaines de fois d'apprendre à se calmer! soupira Itachi en commençant à masser suavement son renard.

-Mmmhhh, gémit le blond en se détendant. Que veux-tu, c'est moi qui l'ai faite! Elle et son frère, c'est moi qui les ai formés. Il est normal que ça les aies marqués. répliqua-t-il en souriant.

-Ils te ressemblent mentalement mais ils ne sont malheureusement pas aussi sexys que toi. déplora l'Uchiwa. Quoique je ne dirais pas non à Kashiwa, il est devenu canon depuis que je suis arrivé.

-Pas touche! dit sèchement le blond, alarmé. Il est pas aux mecs! Il me l'a fait savoir assez rapidement merci, la seule fois où je me suis essayé. Il a beau être un med-nin, il cogne dur. J'ai pas envie de faire abstinence juste parce que tu es trop amoché pour bouger. dit Naruto en grimaçant de douleur à ce souvenir.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-IL N'EN EST PAS QUESTION!! hurla Tsunade, à la fin de sa lecture. Le bureau fut renversé dans sa colère. -Les premières conditions peuvent passer mais jamais les autres. Arrêter de poursuivre les nukenins! Il est fou, aucun village n'acceptera ça! C'est le moyen de subsistance de la majorité des ninjas. Surtout qu'il n'offre rien ce petit con, aucune garantie en retour.

-On a malheureusement la corde autour du cou. dit Shikamaru d'un ton las. Il faut dire qu'il s'attendait à cette réaction. -Et vous n'avez aucune idée de la force de frappe qui est dans son camp. Si lui, décide de se battre contre nous, ça aurait approximativement le même effet qu'Orochimaru et ses hommes sur le village. Voire pire. Je préfère le savoir dans notre camp quitte à faire quelques sacrifices.

-Pourquoi ça? demanda la Godaime, intriguée.

- Galère... Essayer d'évaluer d'accord. Naruto est, à ma connaissance, le plus fort du groupe. Son groupe principal, lors de ses absences, est géré par Itachi Uchiwa, qui a quitté Akatsuki. Kisame quant à lui, est affecté sur un autre groupe ailleurs. ajouta le Nara, sans préciser que c'était celui de Konoha. -Naruto a aussi battu Itachi. Devant mes yeux! C'était incroyable.

Tsunade était abasourdie. Puis elle en savait et plus ce nouveau groupe la terrifiait. Naruto avait dépassé les limites de ce qu'un corps peut habituellement faire si elle se fiait aux paroles du ninja. Il était probablement plus fort que les Sannins. Elle prit sa décision.

-Très bien, je ferai venir les Kages pour en discuter. Tu assisteras aux réunions à titre de négociateur pour les intérêts de ce groupe.

-Galère...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Je me demande quelle tête fera la vieille en lisant mon message. dit Naruto en imaginant la scène, étendu sur son lit, Itachi à ses côtés. Surtout que j'ai un peu exagéré mes conditions. Je veux voir jusqu'où ils sont prêts à aller pour nos services...

-Peux pas te répondre, je la connais à peine. Mais de ce que je sais de sa réputation, je plains le Nara. répondit le brun en jouant dans les cheveux soyeux du blond

Ils rirent ensemble de ce que le pauvre Shikamaru, le paresseux du village, aurait à subir pour avoir leur aide.

-Je dois penser à lui envoyer un messager. Je voulais lui envoyer Sanya mais comme elle est occupée, ce sera Kashiwa. J'ai promis à Shika de lui envoyer quelqu'un qu'il connaît.

-Tu feras ça plus tard. Ya tes fesses qui réclament mon attention à grands cris. Et je ne vais pas les laisser partir comme ça! dit l'Uchiwa en faufilant ses mains sous les couvertures, vers le mignon derrière de son Kitsune.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Bon, tandis que tu étais là-bas, tu as dû récolter des informations qui pourraient être utiles. Raconte-moi tes brillantes déductions.

-En effet, j'ai noté plusieurs choses. Tout d'abord, la relation entre Itachi et Naruto.

L'hokage haussa un sourcil. En quoi cela était-t-il important?

- Vous vous souvenez des penchants de Naruto? Lorsqu'il était encore parmi nous? Ça avait choqué plusieurs des habitants. Tsunade acquiesça. - Eh bien Itachi a les même. Naruto a dû croire que j'avais oublié ce détail car il repoussait constamment l'Uchiwa pour faire croire qu'il était hétéro. Sauf que, quand vous êtes la personne galère qui l'a consolé lorsqu'il s'est pris un râteau, ça ne s'oublie pas. Et ça ne semblait pas sincère. Je suis sûr que ça cache autre chose.

«C'était juste un peu trop évident. Quelqu'un d'autre que moi s'y serait sûrement laissé prendre.»

-Il a peut-être changé. Dit Tsunade, ennuyée.

-Je n'y crois pas. dit le brun. Je peux continuer? Elle hocha la tête. -J'ai également l'impression que Naruto joue double-jeu. Il semble sourire continuellement mais à plusieurs reprises, surtout lors d'un petit incident, ses yeux reflétaient une dureté implacable. C'était troublant. Mais on peut dire qu'il les dirige d'une main de fer. dit Shikamaru.

-Y a-t-il autre chose? demanda Tsunade qui commençait à s'énerver. Ce n'était pas le genre d'informations qu'elle voulait. Elle avait besoin de savoir les effectifs du blond, leur entraînement, comment ils s'organisaient, des trucs comme ça.

- Oui, il a parlé d'informateurs. Tsunade releva la tête. Ça, ça pouvait servir! - Je sais qu'un jeune du nom d'Inari est un de ceux, dans la zone de Kiri. Mais, comme vous pouvez vous en doutez, il ne m'a pas révélé celui de Konoha. Mais j'ai ma petite idée.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Kashiwa! Tu vas aller à Konoha, rencontrer Shikamaru Nara. Tu l'amène au point de rendez-vous B, près de la cascade pour dans deux jours, à midi. Je compte sur toi, vieux. Il te montrera qui le remplacera s'il ne peut pas partir. Assure-toi de l'aborder lorsqu'il est seul. ordonna Naruto qui était retourné à sa table de travail.

-Hai. Ce sera fait. Et il disparut dans un "pouf".

Itachi se blottit dans les bras de son blond, profitant de ces instants d'intimité qui allaient devenir rares durant les prochaines semaines.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Tu n'es pas sérieux j'espère. Konohamaru ne ferait jamais une telle chose! s'exclama la Godaime.

-Vous croyez? Interrogez-vous. Pratiquement tous les adultes, excluant Iruka et vous, détestent Naruto à cause du démon. Et c'est réciproque. Il ne reste donc que ceux de notre génération et les plus jeunes qui l'ont connu. Ça ne peut pas être Shino, Kiba ou Choji puisqu'ils sont m..morts. De plus, le seul qui aurait pu l'être dans ce groupe était Kiba mais comme il avait lui aussi rejeté Naruto après cette soirée terrible, eh bien, on peut l'exclure en même temps que Ino et Tenten, qui étaient devenues très cruelles envers lui.

-Ça laisse, en effet, beaucoup moins de monde, dit-elle d'un ton sarcastique.

-Ce ne peut pas être moi, je l'aurais su, je crois. Naruto a rejeté Sasuke et Sakura depuis leur trahison. Je doute qu'il leur ait pardonné...

-Reste Lee, Neji et Hinata. riposta Tsunade. Shikamaru sourit. Elle avait raison. Mais oubliait certains détails car, si ces shinobis respectaient toujours Naruto, il n'en restait pas moins quelques obstacles pour leur sélection.

-Hinata est à exclure, elle est la femme de Sasuke. Neji aurait été le choix le plus stratégique mais qui a déjà vu un Hyuuga s'abaisser à espionner son propre village? Dès lors que Naruto a été déclaré nukenin, Neji s'est efforcé de l'oublier. Surtout qu'il s'en voulait.

-Pourquoi?

-C'est à lui que Naruto avait demandé de sortir. Il était amoureux de Neji... mais Neji lui a préféré Tenten car il n'était pas gay. Neji s'en est voulu de lui faire de la peine. Mais on peut pas vraiment changer sa nature non? Reste Lee, handicapé depuis 4 ans. Soyons sérieux, qui irait confier une mission d'espionnage à Lee? Il est pas du genre très discret en temps normal et c'est encore pire maintenant.

Mais pourquoi Konohamaru? Elle ne comprenait toujours pas. Il faut dire que cela faisait 7 ans déjà que Naruto était partit.

- Konohamaru a toujours admiré Naruto. Pour lui, qu'il soit un nukenin ne change rien. Et il n'est pas au courant pour le Kyuubi, Du moins, pas à ce que je sache. Et ce petit diable est finalement devenu un expert en camouflage. Donc très discret. Il est un parfait pion. Et Naruto le considère comme un petit frère. C'est tout ce que j'avais à dire. dit Shikamaru en s'étirant.

Dieu qu'il avait hâte de voir sa femme et de pouvoir retourner à ses nuages en compagnie de son fils. Les missions galères et leur rapport, c'était pas son fort.

-Très bien! Tu peux partir. dit la Godaime, qui devait réfléchir à tout ça. Et une bouteille de saké ne serait pas de trop pour l'aider.

Le brun lui tourna le dos pour sortir mais, juste avant de franchir la porte il ajouta...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Fin du chapitre. Review please! Désolé, ya beaucoup de blabla et pas assez d'action. Ça s'en vient**. **Et non, Shikamaru n'est pas devenu stupide!! Ce serait sacrilège...**


	9. Chapter 9: Famille et du sadisme

**Merci pour les reviews. Je suis contente que ça vous plaise.**

_Du chapitre 7:_

_Très bien! Tu peux partir. dit la Godaime, qui devait réfléchir à tout ça. Et une bouteille de saké ne serait pas de trop pour l'aider. _

_Le brun lui tourna le dos pour sortir mais, juste avant de franchir la porte il ajouta..._

**Chapitre 8**

-C'est galère de le dire mais, si vous voulez éviter de mourir, ne touchez pas au gamin. Ne l'approchez même pas! Si Naruto venait à apprendre que nous savons qui est son espion, on n'aura plus aucun moyen de pression sur lui. dit Shikamaru d'un ton las. Puis il sortit.

La Godaime était impressionnée. Ce ninja ne cesserait jamais de l'étonner. Elle appela Shizune et ensemble, elles commencèrent à rédiger les missives pour les différents Kages.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shikamaru reprit une vie normale (ou presque) dès son retour. Temari l'accueilli violemment, comme d'habitude, en lui reprochant de lui laisser tout le travail de maison alors qu'elle aussi était ninja. Elle lui tapa dessus avec son éventail jusqu'à ce que lassé, il utilise la technique de la manipulation des ombres pour la stopper. Il s'en servit pour la rapprocher de lui tranquillement et, profitant du fait qu'elle ne pouvait pas résister, l'embrassa.

- T'as intérêt à ne jamais refaire ça Nara! Ton fils, malheureusement, est toujours aussi volcanique que moi. Et comme moi, il n'y a que toi qui puisses le calmer lorsqu'il pique une crise. gronda l'ancienne Sabaku, devenue Nara.

-Au moins, je suis sûr qu'il ne se laissera jamais marcher sur les pieds. répondit le brun en relâchant son jutsu. Et ce n'est pas "que" mon fils.

Temari profita de sa liberté de mouvement pour lui décocher un coup de poing vers le visage, qu'il évita de justesse. Il avait développé de bons réflexes en habitant avec cette jeune blonde colérique. Mais elle arrivait encore à le prendre par surprise.

-Kya!! Papa!! hurla une voix. Il se retourna à temps pour voir un petit garçon de trois ans foncer sur lui. Shikamaru lui ouvrit les bras en souriant. Il était fier de son fils, qui lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau physiquement mais qui avait le caractère et les yeux de sa mère. Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux en le prenant dans ses bras.

- Alors petite peste... tu as encore embêté ta mère? le gronda le ninja. Devant les yeux piteux de son fils, il soupira. Il était incapable de rester fâché contre Kazan se souvenant de toutes les frasques que lui-même avait commises étant jeune.

-Voui! répondit le gamin. Et il l'admettait en plus! Shikamaru redéposa son enfant au sol. Il devait parler avec Temari. Le jeune, comprenant l'intention de son père, s'enfuit dans sa chambre en riant. Le brun en profita pour s'asseoir et la blonde vint s'installer en face de lui, l'air soucieuse.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Shika?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Au nord de Kiri, un petit groupe se déplaçait en silence. Ils avançaient en formation, quatre personnes portant un signe discret qui les affiliaient aux chasseurs de nukenins. Ils avaient été engagés par le Mizukage, qui s'inquiétait des rumeurs concernant des ninjas déserteurs sur ses terres.

À midi, ils firent une pause. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'ils recherchaient des traces, mais ne trouvaient rien à part des petits indices du passage de voyageurs. Ils commençaient à douter sérieusement que les rumeurs soient fondées. Ce n'étaient probablement que quelques bandits plus audacieux que d'autres. Le chef, sur ses gardes, crut percevoir un mouvement à sa gauche. Il fit signes à ses hommes qu'il allait voir ce qui avait pu bouger. Mais avant de faire un pas, un kunai fusa à ses pieds. Les autres furent debout en un clin d'œil, leurs armes à la main.

-Montrez-vous! cria le chef. Vous n'avez rien à craindre de nous!

-Permettez-moi d'en douter! répondit une voix moqueuse du haut d'un arbre. Je n'accorde aucune confiance aux chasseurs de déserteur. De plus, vous êtes sur mes terres sans ma permission, d'où la raison de ma présence.

Les ninjas se regardaient interloqués. Cette personne savait qui ils étaient! Et il osait se moquer d'eux. Car ces forêts appartiennent au Mizukage en poste et donc au peuple. Il jeta un oeil à ses hommes. Ils étaient les meilleurs de leur groupe et n'affichaient aucune émotion.

-Alors, que faites-vous? Allez-vous partir d'ici sans poser problèmes? Ou dois-je y aller par la force? demanda la voix.

-Nous ne bougerons pas d'ici pour l'instant! répliqua le chef. Mais je voulais vous demander quelque chose.

-Vous pouvez vous gratter. Mais dites toujours! exigea la voix, dont le ton commençait à échauffer le boss. Personne, en temps normal, n'osait défier les chasseurs par peur des représailles. Mais cet inconnu se croyait tout permis. Il vit une forme humaine, assise sur une branche dans l'arbre au-dessus de sa tête.

-Avez-vous croisez des nukenins dans les environs depuis quelques semaines? Ou des traces du passage d'un groupe de ninjas suspects? lança-t-il, curieux.

-Tu ne manques pas d'air! dit l'ombre en se levant. Je ne répondrai pas à ça! Maintenant, déguerpissez de mon territoire! ordonna la voix.

-Non! En protégeant ces ninjas, car c'est ce que tu viens de faire, tu es complice. La sentence pour cet acte est: la mort. dit le chef, froidement. Il avait envie d'en découdre avec cet insolent.

L'ombre se laissa tomber de l'arbre pour atterrir devant eux. Le chef écarquilla les yeux. Il ne rêvait pas? Devant lui se tenait un blond, avec les cheveux retenus par un bandeau rouge, très bien bâti et portant des vêtements noirs et rouges. Il se souvenait de ce visage. Uzumaki Naruto, un nukenin célèbre pour les dégâts qu'il a causés au fil des ans dans les différents villages où il était passé. Bien que depuis deux ans, il s'était tenu tranquille, le chef ne pouvait pas passer par-dessus cette occasion en or de débarrasser ce monde de la présence d'un des déserteurs considérés comme les plus dangereux!

-Uzumaki. Qui aurait cru que tu te cachais dans cette forêt? C'est mon jour de chance!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Temari avait écouté le récit de Shikamaru. Au fil de l'histoire, elle avait blêmi face aux actes du blond qu'elle considérait comme un frère mais n'avait laissé paraître de ses autres émotions. Bien sûr qu'elle savait où se cachait son petit frère! Mais ça, elle ne l'aurait jamais avoué à qui que se soit, pas même à son époux. Cela lui en avait coûté, mais elle avait promis. Gaara aussi savait, puisqu'il informait Naruto des décisions qui se prenaient à Suna et lui envoyait ses fauteurs de troubles. Et ça, depuis le départ du blond.

-Tu es sûr, pour ton informateur? Tu sais qui c'est? Il lui répondit par la négative, n'ayant que des soupçons. Il ne voulu pas lui donner de nom ce qui ne l'étonna pas. Il avait ses secrets, et elle les siens. Mais s'il savait...

Elle-même servait comme informateur pour le groupe Nagaremono. La blonde prenait son rôle à coeur, même si elle n'aimait pas trop jouer dans le dos de son époux. Si Naruto avait contacté Shika, cela voulait dire qu'il avait quelque chose en tête. Une larme coula sur sa joue. Elle détestait la guerre! Et le mensonge! Mais c'était de la faute à Konoha tout ça! S'ils n'avaient pas agit de la sorte, Naruto serait encore parmi eux et rien de tout cela ne serait. Ce que Temari redoutait le plus, c'était le jour où elle devrait choisir où allait sa loyauté. Car son coeur était partagé entre sa famille et ses amis à Konoha où ceux de Suna, dont ses frères, qui se rangeraient du côté de Naruto le temps venu. Maudit soient les anciens qui ne réfléchissaient jamais que pour leur propres intérêts!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto s'approcha d'un pas souple vers ses ennemis.

-Ton jour de chance? Pas vraiment puisque que tu vas crever!

-Laisse-moi rire. Tu es seul contre quatre des meilleurs chasseurs de nukenins du pays. railla le chef.

-Et alors? demanda l'Uzumaki en se plaçant en position d'attaque. Le nombre ne change rien minus. Vous ne faites pas le poids! Et il se jeta sur eux, trop rapide pour leurs yeux. Le temps de cligner des yeux et deux des hommes étaient morts, un kunai planté dans le coeur. Le chef sentit sa main trembler. Il la contrôla durant un court moment et lança son shuriken sur le blond, qui l'évita aisément. La joute verbale l'avait mit en appétit. Il commença à tourner autour du ninja, lui lançant des cailloux et des branches, blessant légèrement le chasseur, devenu la proie. Concentré, celui-ci ne remarqua pas que certains projectiles avaient une forme différente. Une douleur fusa dans son dos. Un senbon! Une autre se fit sentir à la jambe, où un shuriken était planté au-dessus du genou.

« Il joue avec moi! réalisa le ninja. Comme un prédateur avant de tuer sa victime! Je ne me laisserai pas faire!»

Il fit quelques signes incantatoire et disparut. Ce mouvement fit sourire Naruto, l'excitant encore plus. Il se lécha les lèvres, se délectant du petit défi qu'on lui lançait, et se détendit. Il focalisa son chakra dans ses yeux et vit une espèce de halo bleu se dessiner derrière une pierre.

« Trouvé! »

Décidemment, il aimait les techniques de chasse de son renard. Celle qu'il venait d'effectuer permettait de débusquer les proies par le chakra qu'elles dégageaient. De plus, un effluve de sang parvint à ses narines frémissantes. L'odeur du sang le rendit presque fou. Il voulait sentir la pulsation vitale de ce ninja sous sa langue, le coeur qui accélèrerait drastiquement avant l'instant final. Goûter cette peau tiède avant d'y enfoncer ses crocs, se régalant du flot de sang chaud qui coulerait dans sa bouche, laissant le corps se vider de sa vie de minable. S'en était jouissif. Dommage que son brun n'était pas là pour profiter de cette excitation. Mais c'était probablement mieux ainsi, sinon ce pauvre Itachi n'aurait pas pu marcher durant les 5 prochains jours, malgré les soins d'un med-nin. Naruto reprit ses esprits et approcha silencieusement du rocher.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Fin du chapitre. Niark je suis trop sadique.**

Kazan: volcan. Un nom approprié je crois pour le fils de Shikamaru et Temari. On ne sait jamais quand il va exploser.

Vous y avez cru? Mouhahaha je vous ai eu! Lisez un peu plus bas, le reste du chapitre y est. J'espère pour vous que vous avez le coeur accroché. Ne pas lire après avoir mangé.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto se dirigeais vers la caverne, laissant derrière lui les morceaux éparpillés de ce qui fut, quelques instants plus tôt, deux hommes. Il avait tué le premier sans se dépêcher, mais le finissant tout de même rapidement car le sang ne s'écoulait pas éternellement. Et à la fin, il avait tué le chasseur qui restait, en disloquant chacun de ses membres, prenant plaisir à cette souffrance qu'il causait, à entendre le craquement sinistre des os. Le blond avait eut malin plaisir à maintenir le ninja en vie le plus longtemps possible, juste pour entendre les longs râles d'agonie de son adversaire. Puis, lorsqu'il fut lassé, il planta ses griffes dans la gorge de l'homme, abrégeant finalement sa vie.

_«Pulsion, pulsion quand tu nous tiens..»_ chantait Kyuubi, d'une voix sadique. Il faut dire qu'il était à l'origine du spectacle. C'est lui qui avait soufflé les idées à l'esprit de son porteur.

Naruto s'arrêta en chemin à la mare qui avait été le témoin de ses nombreuses nuits de baise avec son brun, et se lava. Itachi, bien qu'un meurtrier, n'était pas un fana de l'odeur du sang. Il pouvait s'en accommoder mais n'éprouvait pas la même fascination que son amant pour ce liquide poisseux. Le Kitsune releva la tête. Il avait sentit une aura approché. Il sourit en la reconnaissant.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-**Vraie fin du chapitre. Donnez-moi vos commmentaires là-dessus.**


	10. Chapter 10: Les retrouvailles

_Du chapitre 8_

_Le kistsune releva la tête. Il avait sentit une aura approcher. Il sourit en la reconnaissant._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapitre 9**

Naruto souriait à la personne qui se tenait devant lui.

-Sanya, content de te revoir parmi nous, petite peste! Tu as été rapide dis-donc!

-Je n'avais aucun intérêt à rester là-bas plus qu'il ne le faut chef. Le Kazekage t'envoie un nukenin qu'il croit apte à nous aider. dit la jeune fille d'un ton froid.

-Oulà!! Toi il s'est passé quelque chose! Allez raconte-moi. demanda le blond qui se demandait bien pourquoi sa première élève l'appelait chef et parlait de Gaara en disant "Kazekage". C'était étrange.

Une larme coula sur la joue de la jeune femme devant un Naruto, incrédule. En sept ans d'entraînement de dingue, il n'avait jamais vu Sanya pleurer. Même lorsqu'elle perdait des patients. Elle était solide comme un roc. Envoyer promener quiconque ose la déranger et tout casser ou partir pendant deux ou trois jours pour se changer les idées et tout casser, voilà les réactions habituelles de la kunoichi. Mais pleurer, jamais. Elle s'y refusait depuis son départ de Kusa avec Kashiwa, son frère jumeau. Il s'approcha de Sanya et à sa surprise, la blonde se jeta dans ses bras, le serrant presque à l'étouffer.

-Eh princesse, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? dit Naruto en resserrant les bras. Il était incertain. Il n'avait plus eu à réconforter personne depuis son départ de Konoha. Les jumeaux n'en avaient pas eu besoin et les nukenins sont des durs à cuire. Le blond se sentait maladroit. Même à Konoha, il n'avait pas eu énormément de ce genre de contact avec les autres. Il avait peur de blesser la kunoichi encore plus.

- Il...il m'a..re...re..repoussée! Elle sanglotait à présent et pressait son corps contre celui de son sensei.

Le blond, intrigué, se demanda de qui elle parlait. Puis le déclic se fit. Elle pleurait pour ÇA! Pour LUI! Il dû se baffer mentalement pour ne pas rire. Elle avait avoué sa flamme à Gaara et s'était pris un râteau. Elle était trop énergique pour lui. Il l'avait prévu mais ne pensait pas que cela mettrait sa med-nin dans cet état. Elle devait être très accroc. Mais il avait toujours été nul avec les sentiments féminins. Prenez Hinata. Il croyait qu'elle l'aimait depuis longtemps, mais à peine parti, elle s'était casée avec Sasuke. Cela l'avait vexé. Bien qu'il ne fût pas attiré par elle, savoir qu'elle lui préférait l'Uchiwa l'avait blessé à l'époque. Quoi qu'il pouvait la comprendre, les possesseurs de sharingans étaient de vrais canons de beauté et de charme, malgré selon lui un horrible manque de conversation et de vocabulaire. Itachi s'était corrigé à son contact. Il avait hâte de voir si cela avait marché pour le plus jeune aussi.

-Eh ma hime, faut pas t'en faire... Gaara n'est pas fait pour toi. Il t'aurait forcé à te calmer, à dompter cette énergie débordante et qui fait ton charme. Tu trouveras quelqu'un d'autre.

-Mais c'est lui que j'aaaaiiiiiimmmmeee! dit la jeune femme en pleurant, la barrière émotionnelle ayant cédée.

-Écoute, c'est par manque de choix, que tu t'es portée sur lui. Il est vrai qu'il est canon, super, intelligent et tout, mais il y en a d'autre. Tu n'as vu presqu'aucun garçon de ta vie, excepté ceux avec qui tu vis, et que, si je me souviens, considère comme des frères ou des cons sans cervelle. dit Naruto en calquant ses pensées sur celles que le démon-renard lui envoyait pour l'aider. Tu trouveras le bon un jour. Malheureusement pour moi, je suis déjà pris. dit-il dans un sourire. Car si je n'étais pas aux hommes, tu peux être sûre que je serais avec toi. Tu es irrésistible ma petite peste. ajouta-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

-Vrai? demanda la blonde, une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

-Puisque je te le dit. Pense à toutes les fois où tu as repoussé les nukenins qui venaient d'arriver et te draguaient. Ne laisse pas Gaara te démolir, il est doué à ce petit jeu. Au fait, tu as manqué ton frère, il est partit pour Konoha ce matin. Connaissant sa vitesse, il sera arrivé demain soir.

-C'est bien. Je voulais pas qu'il me voit dans cet état. Je suis pitoyable! cria-t-elle en se tapant sur la tête.

-Et moi, tu me permets de te voir comme ça? C'est très gentil de ta part de me faire confiance à ce point. Je ne le dirai à personne. Maintenant, arrête de te taper!

-Non c'est pas ça. dit-elle rapidement. C'est juste que... il fallait que je vienne te porter mon rapport et... j'ai pas pu me retenir. Quand tu as demandé...

-Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit sur les excuses? dit Naruto en devenant sombre.

-On ne s'excuse pas. Ce qui est fait est fait! On ne peut rien y changer on peut seulement demander pardon. récita la jeune femme en riant. Je suis désolée Naruto, j'ai perdu le contrôle. Je t'adore mais toi non plus, en général, je ne t'aurais pas laissé voir ça. Quelle idée aurais-tu eut de ton élève par la suite?

-Celle d'une adolescente que j'ai vu grandir, je j'aime beaucoup et qui avait vraiment besoin d'aide, au point d'en pleurer. Tu as le droit de pleurer Sanya. Ce n'est pas moi qui t'en empêcherai. Et cela ne te rendras pas plus faible.

-Merci, murmura la jeune fille avant de tourner les talons.

-Eh bien, on peut dire que tu sais t'y prendre dit une voix très reconnaissable derrière le blond. Et comment dois-je prendre les mots que tu as dits? Ceux où tu disais qu'elle serait ton type, si t'étais pas déjà aux hommes?

-Comme tu veux, Ita-chan. Tu sais que ça ne change rien. Cette gamine et moi, ya rien entre nous et même si j'aurais été hétéro, j'aurais pas pu. Elle est comme une petite soeur et je l'apprécie comme ça. rétorqua le blond, en restant dans sa position, le regard au loin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le lendemain, à Konoha.

- Bon eh bien quelle est votre décision? demanda la Godaime aux Kages présents.

-Nous refusons. Il est hors de question d'accéder à cette requête. Nous n'avons rien sur quoi nous fiez et de plus, je suis sidérée que vous nous ayez fait déplacer pour cela. dit violemment le Raikage. Cette guerre ne nous concerne pas, Oto nous a laissé tranquille depuis longtemps.

-Et vous croyez que ça va durer? Dès qu'ils en auront fini avec nous, c'est à vous qu'ils s'attaqueront. rétorqua Shikamaru, qui assistait à la réunion.

-Quelle preuves avancez-vous de cela mon cher, demanda doucement le Mizukage, qui se tenait à sa droite.

-Sept ans de guerre et un cerveau de 200 de QI. Voilà mes preuves. Pour ce qui est d'Orochimaru, c'est simple, il veut toujours plus de pouvoir. Je me suis frotté à lui assez souvent pour savoir qu'il n'en restera pas là. Et son ancien disciple, Sasuke, a passé assez de temps à ses côtés pour pouvoir le confirmer. Pour ce qui est de l'Akatsuki, c'est le but premier de leur organisation. De ce que je sache, ils ont perdus des membres importants au sein de l'organisation et c'est pourquoi ils se sont tenus tranquilles c'est dernières années. Mais là, ils ont une chance. Et ils vont la saisir.

-Et ce groupe, Nagaremono. Ce sont des nukenins! Qui nous dit qu'on peut leur faire confiance. Qu'ils ne s'attaqueront pas à chacun des villages.

- Parce qu'ils n'en voient pas l'utilité. répondit une voix grave dans l'encadrure de la porte.

-Kazekage-sama! dit Tsunade en sursautant. -Si je m'attendais à vous voir ici! Asseyez-vous, je vous prie.

-Vous m'avez invité et je suis venu. Il n'est pas besoin d'en faire un drame. Pour répondre aux autres, je peux affirmer que ce n'est pas leur but de faire cela. Nagaremono est un refuge pour ceux qui sont seuls, un endroit où ils sont traités comme de vrais humains. Les déserteurs y trouvent un endroit pour se faire soigner, refaire leurs forces et vivre une vie en sécurité. Les rejetés y trouvent un foyer, des gens qui sont prêts à s'occuper d'eux afin de les sortir de leur solitude. Les orphelins y trouvent une famille et des amis. Et cela depuis 7 ans. Depuis 7 ans, le Pays du Vent a arrêté de chasser les nukenins en ne s'en porte pas plus mal. Nous envoyons nos déserteurs capturés à la branche du groupe qui se trouve près de Suna et eux les disperse là où ils seront le mieux.

- Mais... c'est dangereux! répliqua le chef de Kusa. Ils peuvent revenir quand ils veulent. Les nukenins doivent être tués, pour le bien de la population!

Si le regard pouvait tuer, le pauvre homme serait mort en voyant l'expression de Gaara et de Shikamaru. Mais comme ce n'était pas le cas, il en fut quitte pour avoir eut la trouille de sa vie.

-Pourquoi les défendez-vous Kazekage-sama? demanda le Raikage, perplexe.

-Parce que je crois que tout le monde a droit à une deuxième chance. Vous connaissez mon histoire non? Vous savez qui je suis? Eh bien, comme plusieurs nukenins, je suis un meurtrier potentiel à cause de mon démon instable. OSEZ DIRE QUE CE N'EST PAS LA MÊME CHOSE ET JE VOUS PROUVE LE CONTRAIRE SUR LE CHAMP! s'emporta Gaara en voyant le chef de Kumo qui s'apprêtait à répliquer, ce qui fit sourire la Godaime et paniquer les autres.

-Messieurs, nous dévions de notre but, rappela Tsunade en reprenant un air sérieux. Nous devons faire savoir au chef de ce groupe si, oui ou non, nous acceptons ses conditions. Et il faut faire vite, car l'attaque est pour dans moins d'un mois. Procédons au vote, et ensuite, voyons voir ce qui pourra être négocié.

Le vote fut mitigé. Plusieurs ne voulaient pas voir leurs sources de revenus diminuer et des nukenins en liberté, d'autres voulaient de l'aide mais pas avec ces conditions et finalement, ceux qui acceptaient pleinement le marché. Tsunade soupira. Convaincre les Kages allait être plus dur que prévu. Et Shikamaru se surprit à espérer que Naruto diminue ses attentes, pour lui éviter du travail. La réunion fut ajournée et les Kages sortirent de la pièce, regagnant leurs appartements alloués pour l'occasion.

-Alors Nara...

- Nous devrons faire attention au Raikage et aux petits chefs. Ils sont instables et retourneront leur veste dès que possible. Je suis presque sûr que le Mizukage sera de notre côté.

-Et Suna aussi. ajouta Gaara qui était resté dans la pièce. Je le dois à un ami et à ma sœur. Je vous aiderai à convaincre les autres, bien que ma réputation n'aide pas. Sabaku no Gaara est reconnu pour ses sautes d'humeur et...

-...le danger qu'il incarne, surtout lors des soupers de famille. finit Shikamaru, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Au fait, Gaara-sama, ma femme va m'étriper si vous ne venez pas manger à la maison ce soir. Et Kazan va vous en vouloir.

-Eh bien, cela fera un enquiquineur de moins sur cette terre. répliqua le rouquin au tact. Mais pour mon neveu, je peux bien faire une entorse à ma règle principale.

-Qui est? demanda Tsunade, amusée par l'échange entre les deux beaux-frères.

-Ne jamais manger quelque chose que Temari a mis du temps à préparer! répondirent les deux hommes, en même temps. Elle s'améliore pour ce qui concerne la cuisine simple mais sinon c'est un vrai cauchemar. C'est généralement moi qui cuisine même si c'est une activité de fille galère. continua le brun, toujours aussi macho. -Simple question de survie.

Ils sortirent sur ces mots, Tsunade se rasseyant dans son fauteuil pour bûcher sur les derniers préparatifs de la réunion du lendemain.

OOOOoooOOOO

Dans la rue, les deux jeunes hommes bavardaient tranquillement sur le chemin du retour alors que le soleil se couchait. Shikamaru croisa le regard d'un des passants. Il figea.

«Déjà! C'est pas vrai! Temari va me tuer si je ne viens pas souper!» pensa le brun.

-Gaara, prend les devants, je dois aller parler à quelqu'un, c'est important. Dis à Tem que j'arriverai bientôt. dit Shikamaru au Kazekage.

Le regard que celui-ci lui lança le laissa perplexe. Comme si roux savait qui il allait rencontrer. Il lui poserait la question plus tard. Shikamaru secoua la tête et se dirigea vers la ruelle la plus proche. Une ombre l'y suivit.

-Kashiwa c'est ça? murmura le Nara, un peu gêné. Quand es-tu arrivé?

-Correct. Je suis ici depuis quelques minutes. Le chef m'envoie pour te dire que demain midi, je dois te mener à lui. J'espère que tu apporteras quelque chose à marchander. dit le jeune blond avec un sourire malicieux. Et tu passeras le bonjour au Kazekage de ma part.

-Tu le connais? Personnellement?

-Assez bien oui. Disons qu'on a un ami interposé. répliqua le jeune homme. Je vous attends demain à 11h près de la forêt au nord du village.

Et il disparut.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto était prêt pour son premier rendez-vous de négociation. Il avait refusé à Itachi et Sanya le droit de venir. Pas parce qu'il voulait les protéger d'un quelconque danger, ils ne craignaient rien de ce côté, mais parce qu'ils seraient gênants. Il faut dire qu'ils sont incapables de se sentir ces deux-là. Chien et chat, toujours à se chercher des poux. Et avoir deux personnes qui se bagarrent dans son dos, c'est pas propice aux affaires.

«Maintenant, j'espère que Kashiwa ira installer le kunai avant midi sinon je serai en retard.» se dit le blond, couché sur le dos.

_« Bah. Moi gamin, j'ai hâte de voir les résultats.»_ résonna une voix.

« Bordel Kyu! Je peux pas me débarrasser de toi mais arrête de faire ça! J'essaie de réfléchir, lâche-moi avec tes commentaires!»

_« Il y a 7 ans, t'en étais même pas capable»._ se moqua le renard. _« Et encore aujourd'hui, t'as eu besoin de mon aide. Je te suis indispensable, quoi que t'en dise!»_

« Merde, mais quelle idée aussi de venir pleurer dans mes bras! Je suis sûr que c'était de la comédie, parce qu'elle savait qu'Ita-chan nous regardait! Elle veut toujours le rendre dingue. »

_« Si c'est le cas, alors t'as rentré dans son jeu comme un imbécile. Mais comme tu comprends que dalle aux filles, j'ai voulu te donner un coup de pouce. Juste au cas où ça aurait été vrai...»_

« Et comment se fait-il que MÔsieur le démon, en sache autant sur les filles?» demanda le blond d'un ton sarcastique.

_« Parce que j'ai vécu plus de mille ans gamin, et un de mes anciens porteurs ÉTAIT une fille. Tu peux pas savoir comment elles se compliquent la vie, ces femelles! C'en est incroyable! »_ rit le démon.

« J'imagine mais maintenant, FERME-LA! Je veux dormir. »

_« Vivement demain»_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Fin de chapitre. Le prochain va arriver d'ici quelques jours, promis.**


	11. Chapter 11: La rencontre

**Réponse à une des reviews, pour ceux et celles qui n'ont pas été voir sur un dictionnaire japonais. **

**Nagaremono : étranger, vagabond. Je trouvais ce titre approprié pour ma fic. **

**Kashiwa : chêne **

Chapitre 10 : Le rendez-vous

Shikamaru apparut au rendez-vous tel que prévu. Il était fatigué, ayant parlé avec Gaara une bonne partie de la nuit. C'était l'avantage d'être l'époux de Temari. Il avait pu se rapprocher de Gaara et ils étaient devenus bons amis. Le roux avait de la conversation quand il voulait. Sinon, ils passaient du temps en silence, se nourrissant de l'ambiance calme. Et ça, seulement lors de ses voyages à Suna puisque Gaara ne venait plus à Konoha. Car, grâce à sa femme encore une fois, il était un des seuls ninjas de Konoha à pouvoir entrer dans le village du sable depuis la rupture du traité. Soudain, Kashiwa apparut devant lui et repartit sans un mot. Le Nara en déduisit que son voyage commençait. Il le suivit dans la forêt durant environs 30 minutes. Puis le jeune blond s'arrêta et intima l'ordre au shinobi d'en faire autant.

-Désolé mais je vais devoir vous bander les yeux encore une fois.

-C'est une manie, dans votre groupe. soupira Shikamaru qui s'y attendait.

-Question de sécurité. répondit le ninja.

Pendant que le blond lui passait un bandeau sur les yeux, Shikamaru voulut en savoir plus sur son guide.

-Dis-moi… que fais-tu dans le groupe? Car je sais que tu n'es un nukenin.

-Je suis un med-nin. Et ma sœur aussi. Ce n'est pas notre seule habileté mais c'est notre principale.

-Où avez-vous appris.

-Bon tu ne répondras pas à ça. Pas grave. Comment se fait-il que ton chef te confie toutes les tâches si tu es med-nin? demanda le brun pendant qu'ils se mettaient en mouvement.

-Tu ne veux pas répondre? Pourtant cette question n'est pas méchante.

- Parce qu'il me fait confiance. dit le ninja avec réticence. Je suis son premier élève avec ma jumelle. Nous sommes les deux premiers qu'il a recueillis.

-Ah je comprends maintenant. Surtout le caractère de ta sœur.

Kashiwa émit un son qui se rapprochait d'un rire. Shikamaru avait tapé dans le mile sans le savoir.

-En effet. Il l'a beaucoup influencé, surtout à un moment où tout allait mal pour nous. Elle l'a prit pour modèle. Elle était très violente auparavant. Il l'a aidée à canaliser toutes ses émotions pour les transformer en rage d'apprendre et de protéger la vie. C'est pour cela qu'elle déteste tellement perdre des patients.

-Et pour toi?

-…arrêtez de poser des questions. Sinon je devrai mentir.

-Galèèèreee… je ne tirerai pas grand-chose de toi à ce que je vois. se plaignit le Nara en continuant de se fier à son guide. Il ne devait pas le mettre en colère s'il ne voulait pas se faire abandonner en pleine forêt ou se ramasser au sol à cause d'une "maladresse" du blond.

Après dix minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent près d'une chute. Shikamaru en avait reconnu le son et les embruns de vapeur lui montaient au nez. Puis il ne sentit plus la présence de son guide. Il enleva son bandeau et s'allongea sur une pierre. Il remarqua un kunai sur une pierre plus loin. Le blond devait l'avoir échappé. Il regarda alors la course du soleil et en déduisit qu'il devait être près de midi.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Bon il est temps pour moi d'y aller. déclara le blond à l'entrée de la grotte. Il est presque midi. J'espère que Kashiwa n'a pas oublié pour la balise.

-Je suis sûre que non. Mon frère est le plus fort. répliqua Sanya qui se tenait à côté de son chef.

-Grouille-toi. Faudrait pas faire attendre le Nara. dit la voix traînante d'Itachi de l'autre côté du kitsune. Il avait tenu, ainsi que Sanya à saluer son chef avant son départ. La blonde lui donna une accolade, ce qu'Itachi ne pouvait se permettre devant tous les hommes, bien que ceux-ci fussent au courant pour la majorité de la relation qu'il avait avec le porteur du démon-renard. Cela faisait rager le brun et tira un sourire de victoire à Sanya. Il voulut l'attaquer mais un bras l'en empêcha

-Ça suffit vous deux! claqua la voix glaciale du blond. -Je compte sur vous pour vous tenir tranquille durant mon absence.

Ils le virent faire quelques jutsus de la main droite et disparaître.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shikamaru n'eut pas à attendre longtemps l'arrivée de son ami. Il avait levé la tête et vu son ami en face de lui. Cependant, il ne l'avait pas senti approcher et cela le mettait mal à l'aise. Naruto se tenait à l'emplacement exact du kunai et le fit tourner sur son doigt.

-Ohayo Shika! dit le blond avec un sourire. Content de te revoir.

- Salut. Comment t'as fait ça, je ne t'ai pas senti venir. demanda le Nara.

-Ça va bien merci. Et toi? répliqua le blond. - En fait c'est une technique qui vient de Konoha. C'est la technique de téléportation de mon père. ajouta Naruto, pour répondre au Nara

-Très bien merci. Le Yondaime? Je croyais que personne à part lui ne pouvait maîtriser ça! C'est du moins ce qu'on m'avait dit. dit le brun, incrédule.

Naruto avait appris une technique aussi élevée par-lui même! Il n'en revenait pas. Il était très loin maintenant le cancre de Konoha. Plus fort que n'importe quel ninja de du village. Mais il devait bien avoir un point faible!

-Alors, cette première réunion?

-Pas mal. On a eut la visite du Kazekage, qui a décidé qu'il soutiendra ta cause.

-Ça ne m'étonne pas de Gaara. dit le blond, content. Et pour mes conditions?

-Refusées. Pas dans l'ensemble mais la principale. Ils ne veulent pas arrêter de chasser les nukenins.

-Ça c'est leur problème! Mais je crois qu'ils n'ont pas pris quelque chose en compte.

Shikamaru était intrigué. Qu'est-ce que les conditions avaient qu'il n'avait pas pu remarquer? Il ne lâcha pas le blond des yeux, attendant une réponse. Celui-ci décida de le faire languir, en s'asseyant sur le sol et en contemplant le ciel. Le brun ne voulait pas le brusquer. L'enjeu était trop gros. Puis Naruto décida qu'il avait assez fait attendre son ami.

- S'ils n'arrêtent pas de nous chasser, comment pourrons-nous aller nous battre? Je n'amènerai pas mes hommes à la mort Shika. Surtout pas s'ils sont pour nous tuer dès que nous apparaîtrons. Je n'ai jamais dis que la trêve était à vie! Bien sûr, ce serait l'idéal, mais je demande un an. Un an sans nous pourchasser et qui entrera en vigueur dès la fin de la guerre. Mais en échange, je veux être payé pour chaque déserteur qui tombera au cours des combats.

Shikamaru déglutit. Ça ne faisait pas partie des conditions initiales. Il allait se faire trucider par l'Hokage.

-Combien par ninja?

-100 000 ryos non-négociable.

-Impossible. Comme tu l'as dit toi-même, nous ne pourrons pas payer vos services. Le prix que tu demande est celui des mercenaires que l'on engage. En ne sachant pas combien de tes hommes mourront, on ne peut pas définir de prix fixe. Et Tsunade-sama ne voudras pas sinon cela causera la perte du village qui est déjà très pauvre.

-Ce n'est pas mon problème, Shika. Débrouillez-vous. Le village sera perdu si nous n'intervenons pas. Alors, pèse le pour et le contre et dit-moi quelle solution tu préfères. dit le blond nonchalamment, le regard dur. Il s'était levé, signifiant la fin du premier entretien. -Va en parlez aux Kages, et d'ici une semaine, je veux une réponse.

Naruto disparut de la même manière qu'il était venu. Shikamaru regarda le soleil. Le rendez-vous avait duré plus d'une heure. Et il n'en avait rien tiré excepté sur le sujet de le trêve. Il était soulagé sur ce point mais l'impression que le blond s'était joué de lui ne le quitta pas. Il avait rajouté une condition de plus, et celle-ci n'allait pas dut tout plaire aux Kages. Kashiwa réapparut devant lui et lui rebanda les yeux pour le ramener chez lui. Il lui laissa le morceau de tissu sur le visage tout le long du trajet. Puis arrivés à l'entrée de la forêt, il le lui retira et s'éclipsa. Shikamaru alla faire son rapport à la tour, pestant contre ce travail de forcéné.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto réapparut dans son alcôve, où il laissait toujours une balise. Itachi l'y attendait mais avec une mine sérieuse.

-Que ce passe-t-il Ita-chan? demanda le blond en enlevant son haut.

-T'as laissé des traces baka. Lorsque tu as tués les chasseurs. Maintenant, on en a encore plus à nos trousses. le réprimanda le nukenin brun en s'approchant. Il lui plaqua violemment le rapport sur la poitrine. Le blond le prit et le lut. Il releva la tête en souriant.

-C'est Kyu qui sera content! Il commence sérieusement à s'ennuyer et les derniers chasseurs n'ont pas apaisé sa soif de sang. Ni la mienne... dit-il en se collant à son amant.

-Bordel mais qu'est-ce que tu fais? le repoussa l'Uchiwa. Cela fait 7 ans que tu montes ce groupe, et que tu forces tous tes hommes à faire attention à la moindre erreur. Et toi, pour un caprice, tu risques de nous faire découvrir d'un jour à l'autre. T'es inconscient dobe.

-Waah ça fait longtemps que tu m'a pas servi de phrase aussi longues pour me sermonner. dit le blond en riant. Ne t'en fait pas Ita-chan, ces chasseurs iront rejoindre les autres rapidement. C'est une promesse. Maintenant, je veux mon bisou. ajouta-t-il en ouvrant les bras. Bras dans lesquels le brun se blottit, étant incapable de résister à son kitsune lorsqu'il riait.

**Reviews please**


	12. Chapter 12: Retour à Konoha

**Chapitre 11 :**

Les rencontres entre Naruto et Shikamaru se poursuivirent difficilement, les Kages faisant pression pour que le chef du groupe, encore inconnu d'eux, diminue ses exigences. Ce qu'il fit au fil du temps mais toujours en leur rajoutant des conditions au fur et à mesure. Trois semaine était déjà passées et le délai se rapprochait. Mais la grande partie de l'entente était résolue. Aujourd'hui était la dernière rencontre pour organiser les détails de la bataille. Mais en arrivant au point de rendez-vous, Naruto eut une mauvaise surprise.

-Kashiwa! appela-t-il, d'une voix sèche. Il vit son assistant se diriger vers lui rapidement. Explique-moi ça! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?

-Nara m'a dit que c'était le seul de disponible. Les autres, dont Iruka, étaient tous en missions, lui est cloué chez lui à cause de son fils et sa femme était à Suna. dit le blond, penaud.

-Bordel de merde. pesta le renard. Il tremblait de tous ses membres.

Kashiwa comprit que son chef luttait contre ses pulsions meurtrières, chose qu'il l'avait vu faire assez souvent par le passé. Et à voir les soubresauts, c'était très pénible cette fois. Il connaissait l'histoire de son ami et savait pourquoi il était dans cet état. Finalement, après un moment, le Kitsune sembla se calmer et exécuta quelques signes. Un clone de l'ombre apparut, masqué et portant une cape très grande. Celui-ci se dirigea vers le point de rendez-vous d'un pas colérique.

- Vous êtes le contact? demanda le visiteur.

-Ferme-la c'est moi qui parle! répliqua le clone. Qu'est-il arrivé à l'ambassadeur habituel?

-Son fils est malade. Il m'a désigné comme remplaçant. répondit l'autre avec arrogance.

-Pas trop insultant pour toi? ricana le blond sous sa cape. Il maudit tous les dieux de la terre pour lui avoir infligé ça. Il voulait être à 100 lieues de cet endroit.

-Ce que je trouve insultant, c'est d'avoir à marchander avec un groupe de mercenaires comme le vôtre. Konoha s'est bien abaissée. rétorqua le ninja qui commençait à perdre patience.

- Bon alors quels sont les ordres de la Godaime?

-On vous retrouve à l'entrée de la ville deux jours avant l'attaque, le reste se fera là-bas C'est surtout pour que nous puissions savoir qui il ne faut pas tuer pas accident. Ce serait dommage non?

-Très. Surtout pour votre bande de pauvres cons. Cela vous coûterait cher. Et le chef en serait contrarié. répliqua le clone, tentant de se contrôler.

-Répète ce que t'as dit! dit le shinobi en prenant la mouche.

-Bandes de cons. Tu diras à ta chef que nous serons là. Au coucher du soleil dans quatre jours. Par la porte principale. Que tous les ninjas soient présents! Et ne vous préoccuper pas du logement nous avons tout ce qu'il faut.

-Très bien.

Le ninja tourna le dos à son interlocuteur pour repartir. Mais le clone avait un autre message.

- Surveilles-tes arrières Uchiwa! Il y en a un ou deux de mon groupe qui rêvent de te faire la peau, dont moi! Et le KageBunshin disparut dans un nuage de fumée.

Sasuke attendit le retour de son guide, qui arriva quelques instants plus tard. Cette rencontre l'avait énervé plus qu'il ne le pensait. Comment Shikamaru faisait pour endurer un tel personnage? En tout cas, il n'avait pas eu le vrai devant ses yeux. Même si son guide lui avait dit de ne pas utilisé son sharingan, le brun était quand même capable de différencier un KageBunshin d'un vrai corps malgré le fait qu'il se soit trahit en disparaissant. Il retourna vers le village, pour transmettre le message.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto tentait vainement de reprendre ses esprits. Ce con de Sasuke n'avait pas du tout changé. C'en était écoeurant de le revoir. Tout le long de l'entretien, il avait voulu lui sauter dessus pour l'égorger.

_« Dommage que tu ne l'aies pas fait. Ça en aurait fait un de moins»_

« Kyu, tu me paieras ça! Un ambassadeur reste un ambassadeur et c'est pas toucher. »

_« huh huh huh.»_

Le blond disparut. Il lui restait une guerre à organiser.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Trois jours plus tard à Konoha**

Tous les ninjas étaient anxieux. On leur avait demandé de se rendre à la porte principale pour accueillir le groupe qui allait venir les aider à en finir avec cette guerre. À leur grande surprise, c'était Shikamaru Nara qui se tenait le plus en avant, ainsi que le Kazekage. Mais ils ne devaient pas discuter les ordres. Et le Nara était l'ambassadeur du village alors on pouvait comprendre. Mais personne ou presque était au courant de la visite du Kage de Suna. Soudain les sentinelles perçurent un grand mouvement dans la forêt. Tout le monde était tendu. Le soleil se couchait mais on pouvait parfaitement apercevoir les ombres qui sortaient des bois devant eux. Ils étaient plus d'une centaine! Ils marchaient d'un pas assuré et la lumière ambiante rendit la chose féerique mais en même temps, un peu cauchemardesque. Un homme encapuchonné se démarqua automatiquement. La puissance qui émanait de lui se faisait ressentir par tous les shinobis. Le groupe s'arrêta à bonne distance des habitants du village et l'homme en question sortit des rangs, accompagné par quatre personnes. Ils s'avancèrent jusqu'au Nara et Gaara-sama. Celui-qui semblait être le chef serra la main du Nara et au grand dam des autres fit l'accolade au Kazekage. Des murmures d'incompréhension se firent entendre. La Godaime approcha et dit:

-Je suis heureuse que le groupe Nagaremono se joigne à nous. Je parle au nom du village pour vous remercier...

-Ça va, on a pas toute la journée! claqua la voix grave.

Un grondement de mécontentement retentit dans les rangs des ninjas. Pour qui se prenait-il?

-Dois-je faire les présentations la vieille ou vous allez vous en chargez? demanda-t-il brusquement.

La Godaime se tourna vers les ninjas amassés devant elle, qui allaient se rebeller contre l'impertinence de l'homme. Elle haussa la voix et clama:

-Ninjas de Konoha, personne ne touchera ces hommes sans être passible de la peine de mort. Ce sont des alliés et ils se sont volontairement joints à nous. Avez-vous compris?

-Hokage-sama, pourquoi cet ordre? Qu'est-ce qui pourrait-nous pousser à les attaquer, à part leur arrogance? demanda une jeune femme aux cheveux roses.

-Ces hommes sont ce qu'on appelle des nukenins, pour une grande majorité. Des déserteurs et des hommes sans village particulier. dit la Godaime en redoutant la réaction de ses shinobis. Et avec raison. Des cris de protestations se firent entendre et plusieurs d'entre eux étaient déjà en position de combat.

-Ça suffit maintenant! cria Shikamaru, surpris de sa propre audace. Ces hommes vont risquer leur vie pour nous alors la moindre des choses est d'oublier qui ils sont, pour une courte durée et de les accueillir comme il se doit pour des alliés.

Son intervention calma ses camarades. Il était quelqu'un de confiance et tous le respectait. Ses mots avaient frappé juste.

-Autre chose... sans eux, jamais le village de Suna ne serait venu nous aider. Nous pouvons les en remercier. Et en particulier cet homme! dit le Nara en pointant le chef. Alors mes frères, aie-je votre promesse de les laisser tranquille?

-Oui! clama la foule, bien que certains semblaient encore réticents. Tsunade sourit. Décidemment Shikamaru la surprendrait toujours. Il était devenu un leader.

Puis un grand silence se fit. Les ninjas attendirent que les autres enlèvent leurs capes, ce qu'ils firent. Pour l'instant, rien de notable au niveau des réactions. Il faut dire que la majorité des nukenins n'étaient pas de Konoha. Mais certains reconnurent d'anciens adversaires et des adolescents qui avaient été portés disparus et la stupéfaction se fit. Après un moment, il ne resta plus que les chefs.

-Maintenant, dit Shikamaru, se donnant un air de présentateur qui en a marre d'être là, je vous présente les chefs de l'organisation Nagaremono. Je commence avec les jumeaux, Kashiwa et Sanya, qui seront attitrés spécialement au service des médics.

Deux capes tombèrent, révélant un garçon et une fille particulièrement canons avec des cheveux blonds. Mais ce qui surprit les shinobis, était le fait qu'ils n'étaient pas des nukenins! Ils n'avaient pas de bandeaux.

-Ensuite, l'homme qui dirige la branche du clan dans les environs, en provenance de Kiri, un ancien membre de l'organisation qui nous attaquera, il n'a pas besoin de présentation. Hoshigaki Kisame et son épée Samehada.

Un cri de surprise s'éleva dans les rangs derrière Shikamaru. C'était la voix de Gai-sensei, qui se souvenait du nukenin. Le brun n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir à quel point ses amis devaient bouillir de colère. Ils avaient tous affrontés Kisame au moins une fois et ne s'en était pas sortis sans dommages. Il appréhenda la suite, puisque ce serait pire.

-Le prochain est le second de l'organisation. Considéré comme étant un ninja d'exception et un pur génie. Nukenin de Konoha et ancien membre de l'Akatsuki également, Uchiwa Itachi.

Une ombre sortit des rangs de Konoha, suivie par une lumière bleue. Sasuke! Merde il aurait dû demander à quelqu'un de le retenir! Il allait tout gâcher. Le jeune Uchiwa était rendu sur son frère tant haï et l'impact allait se faire d'un moment à l'autre. Mais une main arrêta tout au dernier moment.

-Touche à Itachi et t'es un homme mort, Teme! dit la voix rude de l'homme qui n'avait pas encore été dévoilé et donc le chef.

Il lança Sasuke au loin. Celui-ci se reçut sur les fesses et son chidori creusa un grand trou dans le sol. Mais Sasuke ne semblait pas le seul à avoir de la difficulté à se contrôler. Les autres aussi semblaient vouloir sauter sur le nukenin qui a assassiné son clan et avait causé grand tort. Shikamaru reprit, voulant en finir au plus vite.

-Et voici le chef incontesté de l'organisation, nukenin également et ninja très puissant. Du village de la feuille, Uzumaki Naruto.

Les souffles se retinrent. Comment étais-ce possible? Naruto? Naruto était le chef? Les ninjas étaient pétrifiés. La cape tomba au sol, révélant leur ancien ami, camarade et élève. Il avait énormément changé et grandi. Il semblait sauvage avec ses cheveux longs et son bandeau dans les cheveux. Il était tout de noir et rouge.

-Yo tout le monde! Ça va comme vous voulez? dit le blond avec un petit sourire sarcastique.

Une ninja aux cheveux roses fonça sur lui, prête à l'attaquer. Il la laissa venir et arrêta son poing au dernier moment, dans la stupéfaction générale. Les Nagaremono, quant à eux, n'avaient pas bougé d'un pouce.

-Sakura. dit la voix de Naruto. -Tu as changé mais ça ne marche plus sur moi.

-Naruto, imbécile. dit la rose en le fixant dans les yeux. Pourquoi?

Les yeux du blond se glacèrent. D'un petit coup de poignet, lui tordit le sien, le cassant presque. La kunoichi rose cria de douleur. Les autres étaient incrédules. Qu'est-ce qui se passait? Pourquoi Naruto agissait comme ça? Il la relâcha au sol et se retourna. Il vit Sasuke, stoppé par Itachi alors qu'il essayait d'attaquer le blond par-derrière.

- Hey teme! Qu'est-ce que t'essaie de faire au juste? demanda le blond d'une voix froide.

-Te tuer. répondit Sasuke en crachant sur lui. -Et lui aussi en même temps. ajouta-t-il en pointant son frère.

-T'es pas assez fort pour ça minable. Tu devrais le savoir. ricana le blond. Il lui donna une pichenette au moment où le plus vieux des Uchiwa relâchait son frère. Sasuke vola à travers les airs pour atterrir devant le groupe de Konoha. Naruto se retourna, s'avança vers ses anciens amis et éleva la voix.

-Que ce soit clair! Konoha n'est plus chez moi depuis longtemps. Et vous ne représentez plus rien à mes yeux. Touchez à un de mes hommes, ou à mes seconds et vous mourrez dans d'atroces souffrances, je peux vous le garantir! Mes vrais amis sont derrière moi, et non pas devant.

Stupéfaits, abasourdis, ils ne remarquèrent pas que derrière le blond se trouvait le Kazekage et Shikamaru, qu'il avait dépassé pour parler. Seuls Shikamaru, Gaara et un homme au visage à moitié masqué notèrent ce petit détail.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le campement du groupe s'installa après ces petits accrochages. Certains des anciens amis de Naruto voulurent aller le voir. Lee et Neji s'approchèrent les premiers. Neji poussait la chaise roulante de son ami, qui avait encore trop forcé sur l'entraînement et se retrouvait incapable de marcher. Ils avaient tous les deux grandis en force et en beauté et excepté la jambe manquante de Lee, rien n'avait changé entre eux.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez? demanda un ninja de Kusa.

-Parler à votre chef. Nous sommes de vieux amis.

-Amis, mon œil! dit le blond en apparaissant derrière le déserteur. -Tu peux disposer, Mani. L'homme se retira, laissant les trois garçons entre eux. -Alors qu'est-ce que vous voulez?

-Te parler. Tu nous as beaucoup manqué. dit Lee en agitant les bras. J'aurais aussi une correction à te mettre pour avoir maltraité ma femme mais comme tu vois, je suis pas vraiment en état de le faire. plaisanta le brun, qui n'avait plus sa coupe affreuse.

-Me parler hein? Désolé mais j'ai autre chose à faire dit Naruto froidement en regardant Neji. Celui-ci baissa les yeux et dit doucement:

-Écoute, je voulais m'excuser. Pour mon comportement...

-Ce qui est fait, est fait, Hyuuga! Je n'ai pas besoin de tes excuses, je suis parfaitement heureux sans toi. En fait, c'est un peu grâce à toi si je le suis et je t'en remercie.

-J'ai agis comme un imbécile. Je m'en suis voulu longtemps.

-Bizarre je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir jamais vu me courir après pour te faire pardonner. dit le blond sèchement en mimant quelqu'un qui réfléchit.

-Écoute...tenta Neji. Mais Naruto le coupa.

-Non toi tu vas m'écouter! J'en ai rien à foutre de vous. Je suis ici seulement pour démolir deux groupes qui m'ont empoisonné la vie pendant trop longtemps. Ensuite, vous ferez ce que vous voudrez, je m'en lave les mains.

-Pourtant tu te tiens avec deux membres de l'Akatsuki? Qu'est-ce que ça veux dire?

-Pas de vos oignons. Soyez seulement heureux qu'ils soient avec vous et non contre. répliqua le blond, férocement.

-Naruto, te voilà! cria Sanya au même moment. Elle arriva toute essoufflée devant les hommes. -On a un problème!

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Itachi fait encore des siennes? plaisanta le blond.

-Exact. On arrive pas à le calmer. dit Sanya en se reprenant.

-Merde.

Et il couru vers le centre du campement, où une grosse explosion se fit entendre. Sanya se tourna vers les deux ninjas de Konoha et ajouta:

-Si vous voulez voir du spectacle, suivez-moi.

Et elle partit à la suite de son chef, Neji et Lee sur les talons.

**Fin du chapitre...** **Alors j'espère que cela a comblé vos attentes. Donnez-moi vos commentaires.**


	13. Chapter 13: Un petit problème

**Merci pour les reviews. J'apprécie beaucoup. Ce chapitre est court mais le prochain sera plus long.**

**Chapitre 12**

Arrivés au centre du campement, les deux ninjas de Konoha purent admirer un énorme cratère fumant. Au centre se tenait Naruto et Itachi. Naruto était au sol, le brun par-dessus lui, en train de faire une clé de bras autour du cou de son amant pour l'empêcher de bouger. Il enroula ses jambes autour de celles du brun pour qu'il arrête de donner des coups de pieds. L'Uchiwa se débattait férocement, mais ne parvint pas à se défaire de la prise. Neji et Lee étaient stupéfaits de voir leur ancien camarade maîtriser facilement un des ninjas les plus puissants qui ait existé. Ils entendirent le blond dire :

- Itachi, calme-toi vieux! Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-J'en ai marre!! Marre de mon frère qui se croit tout permit, marre de cette bande d'imbécile de ninjas que tu nous oblige à materner et protéger, marre de cette vie et marre de toi!! cria l'Uchiwa, déchaîné. Il avait les yeux révulsés, et ne cessait de se tordre dans tous les sens. Mais rien de ce qu'il dit n'affecta le renard blond, qui ne relâcha pas sa prise.

-Oulà il est dans sa phase écœurement. dit Sanya à côté d'eux. Elle s'était assise sur le rebord du cratère et observait la scène.

-Que voulez-vous dire? demanda Neji en l'imitant. Il était curieux de savoir pourquoi le plus vieux des Uchiwa se retrouvait dans cet état.

-Eh bien, Itachi-san a des problèmes. C'est à cause du sharingan. Sous sa dernière forme, il rend aveugle mais aussi, peut entraîner la folie, la paranoïa. Environs une fois aux deux mois, ça lui prend et il devient incontrôlable. raconta la blonde aux deux shinobis qui étaient pétrifiés. –Cela se présente sous différents thèmes. Il peut vouloir mourir, avoir une envie de meurtre, subite, une dépression ou une écoeurantite aigue de tout ce qui bouge.

Elle leur avoua que seul Naruto était capable de le contrôler et de le ramener à la raison mais que lorsque le brun était dans cette phase d'écœurement, c'était deux fois plus difficile puisqu'il voulait tuer tout ce qui bougeait. Ils les regardèrent lutter puis tout d'un coup, Itachi se libéra.

-Merde! Kashiwa fait partir tout le monde! cria Naruto au moment où Sanya empoignait les bras des deux ninjas de la feuille pour les amener avec elle.

Ils s'éloignèrent mais purent voir qu'un combat féroce s'était engagé. Neji activa son byakugan pour tenter de suivre leurs mouvements. Peine perdue! Ils allaient trop vite. Sur le visage de Lee, la jalousie avait laissé la place à l'admiration. Les techniques s'enchaînaient à un rythme phénoménal. Autant du taijutsu que du ninjutsu ou du genjutsu. Tout était en train de disparaître autour des deux combattants. Soudainement, ils virent un éclair métallique voler vers l'Uchiwa, qui s'effondra au sol. Ils se rapprochèrent pour voir le sharingan au fond du cratère, un kunai à trois pics enfoncé dans le dos. Neji tourna sur lui-même pour voir où était le blond mais il ne le trouva pas. Pendant ce temps, Itachi s'était relevé et fonçait droit vers eux! Lee ferma les yeux, incapable de se défendre dans sa chaise. Et Neji ne le vit arriver qu'au dernier moment, cherchant encore le blond.

Mais il n'y eut aucun choc. Itachi s'était arrêté à trente centimètres du visage de Neji, un shuriken à la main.

-Est-ce que ça va? demanda une voix dans le dos de l'Uchiwa. L'Hyuuga leva la tête, pour voir que Naruto lui souriait en étant accroché au brun. Il avait reprit sa clé de bras et retenait Itachi, qui semblait finalement s'être calmé.

-Oui ça va. répondit le shinobi qui se penchait pour vérifier si Lee était indemne aussi. Ce qui était le cas. –Comment t'as fait ça?

-Technique de téléportation. dit simplement le blond. Je l'avais apprise lors de mon séjour à Konoha, vlà 7 ans. J'ai eu l'occasion de la perfectionner. Ce sont ces kunais à trois pointes qui me servent de balises. ajouta-t-il en pointant celui qu'il avait lancé sur son second. –Alors t'es calmé? demanda-t-il à Itachi, toujours silencieux.

-Naruto… dit le brun d'une voix menaçante.

-Oui Itachi?

-Tu peux descendre je crois. À moins que tu aies envie de choses qui ne se font pas en public. dit l'Uchiwa avec une voix chaude.

-Yatta!! Itachi le pervers est redevenu lui-même! rit le blond en le lâchant. Et ne pense pas que c'est parce que tu as fait ta petite crise que je vais dire oui! Il en est hors de question!

Itachi était gay? Neji n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Mais Naruto le repoussait… aurait-il changé d'orientation? Neji se permit d'en douter. Lee, quant à lui, rigolait franchement de l'attitude enfantine des deux puissants ninjas. Mais il commençait à montrer des signes de fatigue et Neji comprit qu'il fallait le ramener. Sinon Sakura lui passerait un savon de la mort. Il jeta un regard au blond qui le lui rendit en hochant de la tête. Les deux ninjas partirent. Sur le chemin du retour, ils croisèrent le Kazekage qui se dirigeait vers le groupe.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Gaara! Vieux frère je suis content que tu aies pu venir! dit le blond en sautant sur le Kage du pays du sable. Ce qui n'eut pas l'air de plaire au brun qui se tenait en arrière, nota ledit rouquin.

-Salut Naruto. Alors, il a fallu que vous fassiez une entrée remarquée non? Avec le soleil couchant et tout. C'était impressionnant. Et maintenant, avec votre bagarre qui s'est ressentie jusqu'au village! Vous ne faites pas dans la dentelle vous deux! dit-il en souriant. Content de te voir Itachi!

-Moi de même Gaara. dit le brun en évitant son regard.

-Et bonjour à toi Sanya. Comment vas-tu? dit le rouquin en souriant encore, pas du tout refroidi par les ondes meurtrières du brun. Il allait devoir s'améliorer l'Uchiwa s'il pensait pouvoir le battre en la matière.

Sanya regarda le Kazekage comme s'il était dingue. Une fureur sans nom la prit. Mais Naruto, l'ayant vue venir, la retint par le bras et lui chuchota d'aller se calmer ailleurs. Elle partit, fulminante.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive? demanda Gaara, intrigué. -Elle ne m'a même pas sauté au cou comme d'habitude...

-Parce qu'elle le faisait avant? s'exclama le blond, bouche bée.

-Ben... oui, on a toujours fait ça. Ça ne m'a jamais dérangé et elle avait l'air d'apprécier. répondit le rouquin, une légère rougeur sur les joues. De plus, c'était notre moyen de reconnaissance pour nos rencontres. Et aussi pour passer un peu inaperçus.

-Mais tu l'as jetée non? Quand elle est revenue de Suna, elle m'a dit que tu l'avais repoussée. dit le blond qui ne comprenait plus rien.

-Jamais de la vie! explosa Gaara. Puis il cliqua. -Tu as dit qu'elle était venue à Suna? Quand?

-Voyons vieux, c'était il y a à peine un mois! Comment t'as pu oublier ça? le réprimanda Naruto, frustré de la négligence de son ami.

-Naruto... il y a un mois, j'étais en voyage à Ame... dit le rouquin en le fixant de ses yeux turquoise. -Je ne sais pas qui elle a vu, mais ce n'était pas moi. Tu me connais pourtant. Et je n'aurais jamais fait ça à Sanya, je tiens trop à elle. avoua le Kazekage, rouge comme une tomate de sa confession.

Naruto sentit une colère sourde dans ses intestins. Qui était le salopard qui s'était permit de blesser son élève, son amie? Kyuubi grondait en lui, réclamant vengeance. Il avait envie de sang. Celui-ci pulsait à ses tempes lui donnant un mal de tête féroce qui ne fit qu'accentuer sa haine. Ses yeux virèrent au rouge sang et ses canines allongèrent. Une queue, puis deux apparurent, balayant le sol autour de lui, creusant des sillons rouges. Itachi avait reculé et Gaara aussi.

-Gaara, grogna Naruto d'une voix rauque, je veux que tu ailles voir Sanya et que tu lui expliques. Ensuite, trouve cet enfant de chienne qui a osé la faire souffrir et ramène-le moi! Je vais le couper en petits morceaux très très fins avant de le donner à bouffer à je sais pas encore quel animal...

- Ça, ce sera après que je l'aie démoli moi-même, ce fils de pute! répliqua Gaara, avec son ancien regard de psychopathe qui fout les jetons. Les deux hommes rirent, de ce rire qui vous glace le sang. Naruto finit par redevenir normal mais une soif de vengeance courait dans ses veines. Itachi se rapprocha et lui susurra:

-Et moi, j'aurai le droit de participer? Car je ne te laisserai pas, beau gosse que tu es, aller t'amuser tout seul avec Gaara.

-Bien sûr que tu pourras venir, Ita-chan. murmura le blond à son oreille. Mais je ne savais pas que tu te préoccupais de Sanya à ce point?

-Peuh.. même pas vrai. Cette garce fait tout pour me faire chier, mais c'est pas une raison pour que je la laisse se faire démoraliser par le premier venu. Ya que moi, qui peut faire ça! dit le brun, d'un ton glacial.

-Je savais qu'il y avait un cœur dans ce corps! sourit le kitsune. -Il est petit, il est discret mais je l'ai trouvé et il est à moi! Faut juste pas que Sasuke l'apprenne, il va faire une crise cardiaque. Et ça va m'ôter le plaisir de le tuer de mes mains.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	14. Chapter 14: Une réunion sanglante

**Chapitre 13 : Réunion**

Une réunion d'urgence avait été cédulée afin de mettre au point les dernières consignes et terminer les équipes. Naruto se dirigeait vers le village, accompagné de ses quatre lieutenants. Il avait de la difficulté à marcher, ainsi qu'Itachi vu qu'ils s'étaient battus la veille, en plus de la crise du brun. Mais la douleur qu'ils ressentaient au bas du dos provenait d'un autre type de combat, beaucoup plus plaisant pour les sens et les hormones. Par chance, la tente du brun était installée en retrait dans la forêt, assez loin pour qu'on n'entende pas de bruits suspects et plutôt sauvages. Itachi avait à se faire pardonner son comportement de la journée et il avait accueilli sa "punition" avec joie. Les ninjas arrivèrent au pied de la tour des Hokages sans qu'aucun incident ne se soit produit. À part cette gamine qui avait involontairement foncé sur Itachi en courant et était repartie, un grand sourire aux lèvres, contente de ne pas s'être fait grondée. Shikamaru les attendaient à la porte, étant leur escorte.

-Yo Shika! dit le blond en faisant une grimace de douleur.

-Salut vous tous! J'espère que vous êtes prêts pour une réunion galère. Et juste pour vous prévenir, les anciens du Conseil seront là. grommela le brun. -Ils veulent encore tenter de recruter Naruto, de le ramener à ce que j'ai cru comprendre. Il faut dire qu'ils n'étaient pas là lors de votre arrivée.

-Ils en auraient fait dans leur pantalons, j'en suis sûr! s'exclama Naruto, qui s'était assombri à la pensée des mauvais souvenirs que cela impliquerait de revivre. Il pria tous les dieux qu'il connaissait afin que Kyuubi reste tranquille. Ce n'était pas l'heure du plan.

_« C'est plutôt moi que tu devrais prier gamin! Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je me tiendrai tranquille.» _dit le renard dans son esprit

Sanya avait remarqué la crispation de Naruto et se tint prête à réagir s'il le fallait. Un coup d'œil lui confirma que l'Uchiwa avait eut le même réflexe qu'elle. Cela la rassura. Maîtriser Naruto n'avait rien de facile. C'en était cauchemardesque! Ils pénétrèrent dans la tour et automatiquement, elle repéra les ANBU, qui se croyaient discrets. Quelle farce! Ils étaient huit, et les encerclaient à partir des pièces adjacentes au couloir. Elle remarqua le signe de doigt que Naruto tentait de faire sans être vu. Le serpent. Ne pas bouger et ne pas montrer qu'on les a sentis. Sanya passa le message aux autres de la même manière et qui confirmèrent. Ils arrivèrent sans encombre au bureau de l'Hokage. Shikamaru cogna à la porte et entra, suivit de Naruto et des autres. Tous les jounins étaient là, quelques ANBU, Tsunade et les deux gâteux du Conseil.

- Bon maintenant que nos invités ont daigné se montrer, la réunion peut commencer. déclara la Godaime. Je vous ai fait venir pour terminer la mise au point des équipes. Naruto a emporté à ma demande la liste des hommes qui seront incorporés dans les teams. Mais tout d'abord, voici celui et celle qui seront en charge des enfants. Umino Iruka et Nara Temari ont accepté de défendre les enfants et de les mener en dehors du village si l'ennemi se rapproche trop. Tsunade enchaîna avec les équipes du mur.

-Équipe 1: Genma leader, Sakura et 10 chunnins pour veiller sur le mur nord.

Naruto tendit alors un rouleau rouge à Genma en expliquant que juste avant l'attaque, il n'aura qu'à montrer le rouleau aux nukenins et ceux qui sont concernés se joindront à lui.

-Équipe 2: Hyuuga Hiashi leader, Ino et Kankuro et 10 chunnins pour le mur est.

Naruto tendit au Hyuuga un rouleau bleu avec les mêmes consignes. Le blond n'avait manifesté aucune émotion à date, ce qui rassurait ses ninjas.

- Équipe 3: Inuzuka Hana leader, Hyuuga Hinata et...

-Non! claqua la voix du blond.

Naruto, qui attendait pour donner le rouleau, s'était redressé et ses yeux étaient devenus froids.

-Il est hors de question que je risque des hommes pour protéger une femme enceinte! Je refuse! Sa place n'est pas sur le champ de bataille! Il se tourna vers Sasuke et ajouta: -Je croyais que tu l'aurais empêché de faire cette folie. C'est ton fils qu'elle porte connard!

Itachi eut un petit sourire. Depuis quelques temps, il avait réussi à trouver l'unique point faible du blond. Les enfants! Naruto ne peut tuer des enfants, même si ceux-ci sont ceux de ses pires ennemis. Il dit toujours qu'un enfant est innocent et n'a pas à payer pour les fautes de ses parents. Itachi le comprend et l'approuve, même s'il n'a pas toujours eut les même scrupules. Après quelques discussions, il fut décidé qu'Hinata joindrait l'équipe pour veiller sur les enfants.

-Mais il nous manque un med-nin pour cette équipe... répliqua Tsunade.

-Sanya ira. Elle est compétente. Le blond eut l'accord des autres et donna finalement le dernier rouleau, vert à Hana.

Tsunade conclut que les chefs des familles qui restaient, seraient sur le mur à patrouiller entre les différentes équipes pour aider. Elle-même, ainsi que le Kazekage et le stratège Shikamaru seraient sur le flan sud du mur, au-dessus de la porte. Tous les ninjas restant iraient au front. Elle nomma Kakashi, Sasuke et Neji chefs de section, relevant directement de ses ordres. Tous les ninjas seraient sous leurs ordres.

-Les nukenins restant seront sous les ordres de Naruto, je présume... demanda Neji.

-Désolé de vous décevoir encore, mais c'est impossible, dit Naruto, fermement.

-Et pourquoi? Elle commençait à perdre patience. Une veine saillait sur son front.

- Nous nous sommes déjà organisé. Kisame dirigera le groupe. Il a déjà accepté le rôle et sera secondé de Kashiwa. déclara le blond. Itachi et moi-même ne sommes sous les ordres de personne.

-Tu veux dire que nous n'aurons aucun contrôle de ce que vous faites! cria Sakura, incrédule. Pourquoi devrions-nous accepter cette folie?

-Parce que nous sommes plus rapides que n'importe qui ici. Si quelqu'un a un problème, nous pouvons intervenir beaucoup plus vite. Ainsi, nous ne nuirons pas à nos équipes qui devraient se passer de nous le temps que nous agissions. argua le blond, qui commença à se fâcher de la stupidité de la rose.

Les deux anciens partenaires se regardaient en chiens de faïence. Ce fut Sakura qui rompit le contact visuel en détournant la tête. La tension avait grimpée d'un cran et était palpable. La dureté et la moquerie cruelle qui se dégageait du blond étaient mauvaises et jouaient sur les nerfs de ses anciens amis. Un des membres du conseil toussa, ce qui attira les regards de la vingtaine de ninjas sur lui.

-Bien, maintenant que tous ces détails sont réglés, passons à un autre sujet. Naruto...

Le blond, qui leur montrait son dos volontairement et parlait à voix basse avec Itachi, fit comme s'il n'avait pas entendu. Il tentait de contrôler ses tremblements et son amant faisait de son mieux pour le calmer sans que ceux de Konoha ne le voit.

-Naruto! On te parle, baka! dit Sakura, qui n'avait aucune idée du danger qu'elle courrait avec son attitude. Le blond se retourna et fixa l'ancien, qui suffoqua. Les yeux du nukenins étaient devenus rouges. L'atmosphère devint soudainement oppressante. Les shinobis avaient de la difficulté à respirer. Mais plusieurs s'étaient mis en position de défense.

-Que voulez-vous! gronda-t-il. -Me ramener? Ça ne vous a pas suffit de tout m'enlever à l'époque, il faut que vous veniez retourner le couteau dans la plaie?

-Nous voulons vous donner une seconde chance... d'être un ninja de Konoha. dit la conseillère.

Shikamaru aurait voulu frapper les anciens pour leur culot. Ils avaient tout fait pour rendre Naruto misérable, lui enlevant tout ce qui le motivait à vivre et maintenant, ils voulaient le ravoir au village! Sans même lui donner d'assurance qu'il redeviendra un "vrai" ninja, avec des missions à son niveau et tout ce qui allait avec. Ils poussaient un peu fort le bouchon.

-Naruto.. ne l'écoute pas. Une ombre s'était avancée, dévoilant le Kazekage de Suna. -Si tu veux réellement redevenir un ninja, Suna se fera un plaisir de t'accueillir, ainsi que tes compagnons. Gaara souriait.

Le Nara admira le geste de son beau-frère, qui s'opposait directement au Conseil du village, faisant fi des dangers que cela pourrait causer. Il voudrait faire la même chose, mais étant encore un ninja de Konoha, c'était vraiment un très mauvais moment. On ne devait pas douter de sa loyauté. Même si pour l'instant, il trouvait son engagement galère. Mais l'ancien ne s'en laissa pas conter.

-Vous n'avez aucun droit de faire cela! Naruto est un nukenin et votre village se doit de l'arrêter pour le remettre au village qui donne la prime.

-Suna ne chasse plus les nukenins depuis 7 ans. Vous le savez et auriez dû comprendre que nous soutiendriont Naruto en tout temps.

-Bien sûr, solidarité entre démons, entre monstres! Je ... dit la vieille femme.

Mais l'ancienne n'eut pas le loisir d'aller plus loin. Sa tête venait de tomber, coupée à la gorge! Le sang gicla partout sur les ninjas dans la pièce. Ils cherchèrent du regard qui était l'auteur de ce meurtre. Ils n'eurent pas à chercher longtemps. Naruto avait un katana dans sa main et celui-ci était couvert de sang.

-NARUTO!! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait? Tu as tué un..un conseiller! hurla Hinata, qui était blottie dans les bras de Sasuke.

L'autre conseiller était apeuré et essayait de se cacher dans un coin. Mais Naruto le vit et fonça sur lui avant que personne ne puisse bouger et lui plongea son katana dans le coeur.

_«Une bonne chose de faite, ils ne nuieront plus à personne maintenant!»_ dit Kyuubi. « _Mais ne viens pas m'accuser, c'est pas moi qui t'ai fait perdre le contrôle!»_

-C'était le mot de trop. dit le renard, encore calme, aux ninjas. -Personne... PERSONNE N'A LE DROIT DE DIRE ÇA!! Insulter Gaara, c'est m'insulter moi. Je tue ceux qui me manquent de respect. Demandez à mes hommes. gronda le blond, qui se retenait de toutes ses forces de sauter sur ses anciens amis pour tous les tuer.

Sanya le remarqua et prépara le sceau de la contention. Mais elle n'eut pas besoin de l'utiliser. Gaara venait de poser sa main sur l'épaule de son chef et celui-ci sembla se calmer à ce contact.

-Vieux, t'avais pas besoin de faire ça. Je peux me défendre tout seul. Tu vas avoir des ennuis. le réprimanda le Kazekage. Mais merci, j'apprécie l'intention.

-Vous voyez! C'est pourquoi on ne peut pas lui faire confiance! dit Sakura avec mépris. Il est instable, et peut tuer n'importe lequel d'entre nous n'importe quand! Je ne suis pas d'accord pour que ses hommes soient dans nos équipes. On ne peut pas leur faire confiance! cracha-t-elle.

-J'appuie Sakura. Cet imbécile n'est plus des nôtres. ajouta Sasuke. Les autres, même les senseis, firent un signe pour approuver. Neji fut le seul qui ne bougea pas.

-URUSEI! cria Shikamaru. VOUS N'ÊTES QUE DES IMBÉCILES!!

-Shika! s'exclamèrent Ino, Hinata et Tenten, indignées de le voir prendre le parti du blond contre eux.

-NE VOUS EN MÊLEZ PAS! Il se tourna vers les deux ninjas. NARUTO A ACCEPTÉ DE VENIR NOUS AIDER, EN DÉPIT DE LA HAINE QU'IL PORTE ENVERS KONOHA. HAINE JUSTIFIÉE SELON MOI! DEMANDEZ DES DÉTAILS À L'ANCIEN!! MAIS JE ME SUIS PAS CASSÉ LE CUL POUR LE RAMENER POUR QUE VOUS RUINIEZ TOUS MES EFFORTS. ALORS FERMEZ-LA ET APPRÉCIEZ UN PEU L'AIDE QU'IL NOUS APPORTE POUR UN COMBAT QUE NOUS SAVIONS PERDU D'AVANCE!!

Puis sa colère retomba, et écœuré, il quitta la pièce laissant ses amis pantois. Naruto et les nukenins le suivirent, ainsi que Gaara et Temari. Kankuro hésitait, mais un œil à sa femme le retint. Juste avant de refermer la porte Naruto ajouta:

-Au fait, ma réponse est non! Konoha ne mérite pas que je revienne.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto retrouva Shikamaru en bas de la tour.

-Shika attend! Le Nara se retourna pour voir son ami arriver vers lui. -Eh ben là, vieux, je suis épaté! Tu leur as cloué le bec j'en étais mort de rire! Le fainéant se réveille enfin à ce que je vois.

Il se fit féliciter par les quatre nukenins et Gaara. Sa femme approcha.

-Je suis fière de toi Shika! Elle lui donna une baffe sur l'épaule en signe de soutien.

-Ouais sauf que maintenant, on ne pourra plus vivre ici après la guerre. Les autres ne nous laisseront pas revenir. Et même s'ils le feraient, je ne veux pas revenir, juste pour Kazan. Il n'aura jamais une enfance normale.

-Je te comprends, Shikamaru. Souviens-toi que les portes de Suna te sont toujours ouvertes. dit le rouquin, solennellement.

Naruto maudit la réaction du brun. Il venait de changer la donne. Quelque chose ne fonctionnait plus pour le plan. Il était incapable de continuer de jouer avec Shikamaru. Il s'y refusait. Le Nara s'était montré digne de confiance et l'avait appuyé du début à la fin. Et maintenant, il allait devenir un nukenin, pour l'avoir aidé. Shikamaru, sans le savoir, était devenu un des rares que Naruto se permit de compter parmi ses amis réels. Le blond se dit qu'il aurait grand plaisir à le voir à ses côtés. Itachi tapa sur l'épaule du blond. Naruto se retourna vers son amant, qui lui pointa la porte du village. Un grand sourire apparut sur le visage du Kitsune. Il courut vers la porte pour accueillir...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Fin du chapitre... Dans le prochain, la guerre commence.**


	15. Chapter 15: Amour et atrocité

**Merci beaucoup pour les reviews!!**

Du dernier chapitre :

_Itachi tapa sur l'épaule du blond. Naruto se retourna vers son amant, qui lui pointa la porte du village. Un grand sourire apparut sur le visage du Kitsune. Il courut vers la porte pour accueillir..._

**Chapitre 14**

Naruto se rendit en quelques secondes à la porte. À la vue des trois hommes qui se tenaient à l'entrée, il éclata de rire en leur sautant dessus.

-Eh bien si je m'attendais à vous voir ici! s'exclama-t-il en serrant la main d'un des hommes et lui faisant une solide accolade. -Eh venez voir, vous tous! dit-il à Shikamaru, Temari, Gaara et les nukenins. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Naruto les présenta :

-Les amis, pour ceux qui ne les connaissent pas, voici Toya, dit le blond en pointant celui qui avait les cheveux rouge orange, Yajuu(1), qui n'a jamais voulu donner son vrai nom, continua-t-il en montrant celui qui ressemblait à un géant, et finalement, Itami(2), en désignant celui qui restait en arrière des deux autres. Ils sont les chefs des sections de Suna, Ame et Kusa. Il se retourna vers les trois hommes. -Alors vous vous êtes décidé à venir? Combien…

Un mouvement avait lieu entre les arbres. Naruto s'étrangla en voyant soudainement une centaine de personnes sortir de la forêt, portant les couleurs des différentes branches de son groupe, autres que le sien et celui dirigé par Kisame.

-Toya, j'avais dit NON! dit le blond en s'emportant et le frappant violemment au visage, lui brisant le nez.

-Désolé chef, mais ce sont eux qui ont voulu venir… tenta d'arguer Itami, qui portait les couleurs d'Ame. Il avait de longs cheveux noirs et avait une taille moyenne. Il était très discret et semblait fait pour être un traqueur. Sa voix douce apaisa les ninjas qui se tenaient derrière Naruto, nerveux de la colère du blond. -Ils voulaient t'offrir leur aide. On ne pouvait pas refuser. Nous avons tous une dette envers toi. Ils désiraient te montrer leur reconnaissance en venant.

-J'en ai rien à cirer! cria le renard blond, qui était maintenu par Itachi pour l'empêcher d'aller en tuer un. Shikamaru réalisa que l'étrange pouvoir de cette voix n'avait aucun effet sur le blond. Toya était penché vers le sol, essayant de retenir le sang qui coulait entre ses doigts. –Comment je fais, moi maintenant? Je peux pas m'encombrer de gens qui savent à peine se battre! hurla le renard

-On a bien voulu leur dire que tu ne serais pas d'accord, ils ont rien voulu entendre. grogna une voix. Les ninjas mirent du temps à comprendre que c'était Loup qui avait parlé. Il avait une voix très rocailleuse, basse et dure. Shikamaru l'observa. Il était de la taille d'un géant, la peau barrée de cicatrices affreuses avec des cheveux blonds presque blancs.

-C'est bon, oubliez ça. se calma le blond, tournant la tête vers Itachi, qui le relâcha immédiatement. -Sanya, soigne Toya maintenant.

Il regarda le chef de Suna froidement. Celui-ci tenta de rendre son regard à Naruto mais dû céder devant ce qu'il y vit. La jeune femme soigna le nez du pauvre homme sans rien dire, habituée aux sautes d'humeur de son chef. Le jeune homme se releva en pleine forme mais se recula prudemment, faisant rire l'Uzumaki, à la grande surprise des ninjas de Konoha et de Suna.

-J'ai dit que tout était oublié vieux! Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te frapperai plus aujourd'hui! dit le blond en souriant. –Maintenant…allons manger! Je meurs de faim!

En riant le petit groupe rejoignit les Nagaremono qui étaient désormais plus de trois cents sur la plaine aux environs du village. Shikamaru et Temari les accompagnaient, ne désirant pas rentrer chez eux.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le repas se passa dans une ambiance joyeuse, malgré les nouvelles qu'apportaient les trois nouveaux arrivants. Plusieurs de leurs éclaireurs signalaient la présence des troupes du serpent à moins de cinq kilomètres du village de Konoha. Ils arriveraient dans la matinée du lendemain. Mais pour l'instant, rien n'importait vraiment. Ils profitaient du temps qui restait avant la bataille. Après avoir mangé, les ninjas se reposaient, assis autour d'un feu et discutaient. Shikamaru était étendu sur les cuisses de son épouse, tandis que Gaara était sur celles de Sanya, avec qui il s'était réconcilié la veille durant la nuit, pour le plus grand plaisir de Temari et Naruto. Le blond, quant à lui, était assis devant Itachi et profitait du torse de celui-ci comme oreiller. Le brun l'avait enlacé sous les sourires goguenards des autres. Ce geste n'avait pas surpris Temari et Gaara, ni même Shikamaru qui avait deviné depuis quelque temps déjà. Kisame et Kashiwa discutaient de stratégie dans leur coin et les trois autres chefs étaient partis aider à l'installation de ceux qui venaient d'arriver. Un ninja de la feuille apparut près du feu, tremblant de nervosité. Naruto se retourna vers le chunnins et demanda sèchement :

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux!

-J'ai un message pour Nara Shikamaru.

Le Nara ne prit pas la peine de relever la tête. Il n'en avait pas envie. Il fit signe au soldat qu'il l'écoutait.

-Tsunade-sama présente ses excuses aux ninjas du groupe que les shinobis de Konoha ont offensés. Elle désire que vous soyez toujours le stratège à ses côtés pour la bataille de demain. Elle tient aussi à dire que ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui ne nuira pas à votre carrière de ninja et que vous êtes libre de continuer à vivre au village ainsi que votre femme.

Un silence se fit. Tous attendaient la décision de Shikamaru, qui pestait contre cette vie galère et ce ninja qui venait le déranger pour de telles futilités. Il réfléchit pendant un long moment. Puis il ouvrit les yeux et se rendit compte que tout le monde était silencieux.

-Vous direz à Tsunade-sama que je serai à mon poste. En ce qui concerne mon retour au village par la suite, vous lui direz que j'ai accepté l'offre très généreuse du Kazekage, mon beau-frère, d'aller m'installer à Suna. Si elle a quelque chose à reprocher à ma décision, qu'elle vienne me le dire en pleine face.

Le chunnin était abasourdi et voulut protester. Mais l'aura de menace qui émana des ninjas réunis autour du feu le convainquit de ne rien faire de stupide. Il acquiesça douloureusement et courut vers les portes du village, voulant s'éloigner de cet endroit au plus vite. Itachi sourit de son empressement.

-Vous avez vu la vitesse à laquelle il a détalé! rit Sanya, exprimant ainsi ce que tout le monde pensait.

-Un vrai lièvre, ajouta Naruto en s'étirant. Gaara décida alors de regagner sa chambre, ce qui donna le signal pour tout le monde d'aller au dodo. Shikamaru et Temari se levèrent, devant retourner le village. Les regardant partir, Naruto fit signe à Kashiwa. Celui-ci s'approcha de son chef.

-Je ne veux pas qu'ils soient embêtés. Veille sur eux. murmura le blond. Ces cons vont sûrement venir pour se venger. Et même durant la bataille, c'est clair? Kashiwa hocha de la tête et se fondit dans le noir pour rejoindre le couple.

Naruto se leva doucement et embrassa Itachi avant de déclarer qu'il allait dormir. Il se dirigea vers sa tente et disparut à l'intérieur. Le brun ne tarda pas à le suivre et marcha vers la forêt, où se situait sa tente.

OOooOO

Une ombre sortit du campement pour se diriger vers la forêt. Un rayon de lune dévoila des cheveux rouges. Le nukenin s'arrêta devant la porte de la tente, hésitant. Il entra doucement afin de ne pas réveiller celui qui était couché devant lui. Le brun était étendu dans une position des plus suggestives. Il contempla le ninja, le regard s'étant allumé d'une lueur chaude. Depuis le temps qu'il le désirait! Et dire que celui-ci ne le voyait pas, n'arrêtant pas de draguer Naruto, qui le rembarrait tout le temps. Perdu dans ses pensées, il s'était rapproché et allait caresser cette peau pâle qui semblai si douce. Il sursauta en sentant une main se plaquer sur sa bouche et le traîner en arrière brusquement. Le pauvre homme se retrouva dehors. La personne qui le maintenait le lança au sol.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu comptais faire, Toya? gronda une voix

Le dénommé Toya se tendit en reconnaissant la voix. Naruto! Il paniqua en comprenant ce qu'impliquait la présence de son chef et voulut fuir, mais le Kitsune était devant lui, coupant sa retraite. Le rouge regarda derrière lui, et vit Itachi, nu torse qui semblait amusé.

-Réponds! demanda-t-il, menaçant. -Tu voulais te faire Itachi non? Eh bien, ce sera pas pour ce soir. Vois-tu, j'ai priorité! dit le blond avec un sourire carnassier. Je t'ai laissé venir pour m'en assurer mais il ya autre chose...tu devrais changer de parfum, mec!

-Po..pourquoi? demanda Toya, craintif

-Kyuubi l'aime pas trop...surtout depuis qu'il l'a senti sur Sanya, à son retour de Suna.

Les yeux de Naruto virèrent au rouge, son sourire se transformant en rictus. Le rouge recula mais Itachi l'immobilisa dans ses bras. Le blond s'approcha dangereusement du nukenin.

-Pourquoi t'as fait ça? Pourquoi tu as joué avec Sanya? gronda le renard, la haine dans son regard.

-Il est toujours pratique d'éliminer certains ennemis, de semer la discorde. dit Toya en reprenant ses sens. J'avais espoir que tu tuerais Gaara pour ça. Mais tu l'as pas fait. Pourquoi?

-Idiot! Croyais-tu réellement que les problèmes de coeur d'une kunoichi seraient plus importants à mes yeux que Gaara qui est comme un frère? Tu rêves en couleur! dit calmement Naruto. Il avança la main vers Toya, qui se débattait comme un diable et lui enserra fortement la gorge. -Tu as de la chance, j'ai promis à Gaara qu'il serait le premier à tuer celui qui avait fait ça.

Il vit le ninja se tordre pour essayer de respirer mais il ne relâcha pas sa prise. Le rouge perdit connaissance quelques secondes plus tard. Le blond le laissa tomber au sol, tel une poupée molle et le ligota solidement. Il se tourna alors vers Itachi avec une lueur chaude dans les yeux.

-Alors..où en étions-nous?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**Attention lemon assez long**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Les deux hommes étaient devant une cascade, à quelques mètres de la tente du brun. Naruto contenait difficilement son excitation, même en sachant que le lendemain, ils devront demander de l'aide à Sanya pour se soigner avant le combat. Mais pour l'instant, tout cela importait peu. Le blond sauta sur son amant, l'entraînant au sol avec lui, sous les petits rires rauques de l'Uchiwa.

- Je veux essayer quelque chose Ita-chan. murmura suavement le blond à l'oreille de son partenaire, le faisant frissonner.

Il se releva et fit apparaître un Kagebunshin, complètement nu. Itachi, un sourcil relevé, le regard, intrigué. Naruto se tourna vers lui et lui fit signe de l'imiter. Voyant ou il voulait en venir, il s'éxécuta. Un clone d'Itachi apparut, nu lui aussi. À peine matérialisé, celui de Naruto lui sauta dessus en l'embrassant farouchement, sous les regards de leurs créateur. Ceux-ci assistèrent un certain moment à leurs ébats, devenant de plus en plus serrer dans leur pantalons. Au moment où le clone de l'Uzumaki enfourna le membre de l'Uchiwa 2 et commença un lent va-et-viens, Naruto fut incapable de se retenir et tira Itachi vers lui et déchira ses vêtements en allant chercher les lèvres qui l'allumaient. Il jouait avec la langue du brun, qui avait descendu sa main près de l'entre-jambe de son renard, se régalant des gémissements graves et saccadés qu'il lui tirait en massant cette zone sensible. Ses mains remontèrent, enlevant du même mouvement le t-shirt qui devenait encombrant. Il en profitait pour caresser sensuellement ses abdos durs qui le faisait baver à chaque fois. Les mains de l'Uchiwa devenaient baladeuses. Naruto, quant à lui, était descendu dans le cou et mordillait cet endroit qui rendait Itachi fou de désir, respirant son odeur musquée qui lui tournait la tête. Le brun sauta dans le bras du Kitsune, enroulant ses jambes autour du bassin de celui-ci, frottant son érection exacerbée contre celle de son amour. Mais l'élan était trop fort pour l'Uzumaki qui perdit l'équilibre, et ils se cognèrent contre un arbre, un grognement de douleur se faisant entendre.

- Cré..crétin! haleta le blond en sueur.

Mais il ne se laissa pas déconcentré et retourna ravager les lèvres chaudes du brun, le faisait gémir lorsqu'il mordit la lèvre inférieure. Puis il descendit doucement avec sa langue, parcourant le torse pâle, s'arrêtant aux petits bouts de chair rose qu'il mordillait affectueusement, faisant cambrer Itachi sous lui, rapprochant encore leur bassin en feu. Il le déposa par-terre, prenant place à califourchon sur lui, son genou frottant délicieusement sur le pénis de l'Uchiwa, qui continuait avec ses mains fines l'exploration de ce corps qu'il connaissait si bien à présent. La langue du blond descendait dangereusement vers le bas, suçotant et léchant la peau blanche qui se présentait à lui. Le soufle d'Itachi se fit rauque.

-Na..naru.. descend plus baaAAAHHH!

Le renard venait de toucher le bout rose qui pointait en l'air, jouant dessus avec sa langue, se réjouissant du râle qu'il venait d'entendre. Il continua de taquiner l'extrémité de la verge à la grande frustration de son amant, qui protestait en donnant de petits coups de poings sur la tête de son aimé. Puis un spasme le secoua, et il fut submergé par une sensation volcanique. Naruto venait d'exaucer son voeu et commença un mouvement de va-et-vient lascif qui fit perdre pied au brun et un long gémissement résonna dans la forêt.

-mmmhhh...plus...haleta Itachi

Le blond, sachant ce que voulait son amant, accéléra la cadence doucement avec sa bouche, continuant de promener sa langue tout autour, amenant Itachi au bord de l'extase. Il se libéra dans la bouche de son renard, qui avala tout avec un grand sourire. Il releva la tête pour retourner embrasser le brun.

-T'es vraiment sexy comme ça, Ita-chan, murmura le blond juste avant de sceller leurs lèvres. Puis il mit le brun sur le ventre, carressant chaque courbe du dos. L'Uchiwa se mit à quatre pattes en tremblant un peu, ce qui fit sourire le Kitsune qui se positionna derrière. Le blond prit son membre et le présenta devant l'intimité du brun. Il savait qu'Itachi n'aimait pas être préparé avant la pénétration. Mais son brun était très impatient ce soir, et voyant que Naruto tardait à venir en lui, il donna un coup rapide par en arrière et s'empala lui-même sur la verge de son renard, qui poussa un glapissement de jouissance. Itachi sentait la présence imposante du blond en lui le brûler, mais en voulait encore plus. D'un mouvement de bassin, il l'encouragea à bouger. Ordre que Naruto prit à la lettre et commença à se déhancher, allant pilonner brutalement la prostate de l'Uchiwa qui se cambra violemment.

-haannnnn...oui...oui.. murmura le brun.

-Ita...Ita-chi!

-Dis-le encore...ki...tsu...NEEEE! haleta Itachi avant de crier sous un coup plus fort que les autres qui lui avait fait voir les étoiles.

Naruto continua de crier le prénom de son amant en allant et venant, toujours plus fort et plus vite, ravageant l'intimité du brun qui se déhanchait pour suivre le mouvement. Se sentant au bord d'éjaculer, le blond saisit le membre d'Itachi pour lui imposer la même cadence. Au même moment, ils furent frappés de plein fouet par la jouissance de leur clones, qui venaient de conclure. Toutes ces sensations furent de trop pour les deux amoureux qui se libérèrent ensemble et s'effondrèrent sur le sol, haletant. Itachi fut le premier à se relever malgré sa respiration sifflante. Il se positionna par-dessus le blond, encore excité et prêt à recommencer. Naruto ouvrit un oeil.

-Qui a dit que je te laisserai faire? Ses yeux flamboyaient de désir et étaient humides. Sa peau ruisselait de sueur. Itachi ne se lassait jamais de cette vue. C'était en ces moments qu'il trouvait son blond le plus beau. Il commença à se frotter sur le corps sous lui, augmentant son excitation et sentant celle du Kitsune, qui abandonna l'idée de redevenir Seme, se redresser sans effort. Il lécha le torse bronzé, descendant toujours plus bas sous les gémissements de plaisir qu'il arrachait à son amour. Il passa sa langue à côté de son bonbon préféré et continua son chemin, atteignant l'intimité du blond. Il inséra sa langue dans cet anneau de chair.

-aaaAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

Le cri déchira le silence de la nuit et faillit faire jouir Itachi sur le coup. Il remonta, et se saisit du membre dressé qui se trouvait sur son chemin. Il le goba au complet faisant tressaillir son petit renard. Il répéta la mouvement qui l'avait lui-même fait jouir un peu plus tôt. Il tendit ensuite deux doigts à son amant qui s'empressa de les humidifier pendant qu'il continuait cette douce torture. Naruto ne résista pas longtemps et le brun sentit ce liquide au goût si particulier envahir sa bouche qu'il remontat partager dans un baiser langoureux, retirant ses doigts et allant en enfoncer un dans l'intimité du blond, qui hurla d'extase en sentant cette présence familière en lui. Puis il en mit rapidement un deuxième et attendit que Naruto soit prêt.

-Ita...fais-les bouger...supplia le blond en haletant. -haaaAAANNN oui...oui... Itachi...

Le renard se tordait sous les sensations qui l'envahissait. Dieu qu'il aimait ça!! Même si ça faisait un an qu'ils baisaient, il ne s'en lassait pas. Puis il sentit un vide et comprit que le brun s'apprêtait à le pénétrer. Il redouta un instant la douleur, mais son amour vint l'embrasser, le rassurant et embrasant ses sens. Il le voulait MAINTENANT!

-Prends moi...Ita...gémit le blond qui n'en pouvait plus d'attendre.

Naruto se crispa un moment lorsqu'il sentit le membre s'enfoncer profondément en lui mais se détendit tout de suite après, les premières vagues de plaisir l'ayant atteint. Ses grognements rauques retentirent, mélangés aux halètements que poussait Itachi.

-mmmmhhhhh...plus fort...Ita...

-grrummmphh...Naru...

La cadence devint rapide, bestiale, Naruto se laissant porter par les coups de butoir que lui portait le brun, touchant sa prostate à chaque fois, son dos frottant sur le sol, écorchant sa peau devenue sensible à cause des orgasmes.

-AAHHHH...ITACHI!! hurla le blond sentant sa libération.

-NARUTO!!

Il jouit en premier, suivit par son Itachi, qui s'écroula sur lui sans se retirer, foudroyé. Ils haletaient, leur coeur battant au même rythme effréné. Ils se sourirent et s'embrassèrent, sachant qu'au matin, ils auront bien de la difficulté à marcher pour retourner au campement.

-Tu cro...crois qu'ils nous ont entendus? demanda le blond en reprenant son souffle, un air faussement inquiet sur le visage.

-Tu cris trop fort, amour... répondit le brun en riant.

-Tu ne donnes pas ta place non plus!! dit-il en se levant pour aller se laver.

Itachi l'imita et rendu dans l'eau, le serra dans ses bras, pensant à la guerre qui les attendaient après le lever du jour.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**Fin du Lemon**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Durant ce temps, une autre personne était sortie du campement des Nagaremono. Elle fila vers le village sous les rayons de la lune. Sa course était silencieuse et elle se moqua de la faiblesse des habitants, qui pourraient être attaqués maintenant sans que personne ne le sache. Elle se glissa par la fenêtre d'une chambre et s'approcha du lit où était étendue cet être convoité.

-Je savais que tu viendrais... dit la voix grave. Viens.

-Merde je voulais te faire la surprise. J'avais oublié que tu ne dormais jamais. répondit l'ombre.

Elle n'eut aucune réponse. Obéissant à l'ordre, elle entra sous les draps et sentit deux bras l'enserrer doucement. Le propriétaire du lit fit retourner l'intrus vers lui et le dévisagea. Ils étaient proches...si proches. L'ombre sentait son souffle chaud dans son cou. Puis quelque chose de chaud toucha sa peau à cet endroit, et elle se retint de gémir.

-Gaara...murmura l'ombre.

-Je t'aime, Sanya. répondit le rouquin à la question muette.

Ils passèrent la nuit, enlacés dans les bras de l'autre.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Au matin, un cri déchirant se fit entendre au village. Naruto, qui venait de revenir avec Itachi, venait de finir de se faire soigner le bas du dos par un des med-nin qui traînait, ne trouvant pas les deux jumeaux. Il se leva brusquement, suivit par son brun. Ils entrèrent au village, où un attroupement devant la maison de Shikamaru retint leur attention. Ils s'approchèrent prudemment, sous les regards hostiles des habitants. Ino se trouvait par-terre, morte, le visage lacéré par des coups de griffes, Tenten à ses côtés. Un loup gigantesque était au sol, un peu plus loin, menacé par des ninjas.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? résonna la voix de Tsunade, ensommeillée.

-C'est Ino! Elle a été attaquée par ce monstre! dit Tenten en pointant le loup. -C'est sûrement un sbire d'Orochimaru!

-Tuons-le! dit Sakura en larmes, qui venait d'arriver et avait vu le visage de sa meilleure amie. La Godaime acquiesça.

-Vous ne tuerez personne! claqua la voix de Naruto en se mettant devant le loup.

-Mais...

-Suffit! Ha elle est belle votre parole Tsunade!! cracha-t-il.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? grommela la voix de Shikamaru, qui avait passé la tête par la fenêtre.

Naruto lui fit signe de descendre, ce que le Nara s'empressa de faire. Le blond reprit ce qu'il allait dire.

-Vous aviez promis que Shikamaru ne risquait rien en revenant au village, du moins, tant que la guerre n'était pas finie!!

-Quel rapport avec le loup? demanda froidement Tsunade.

-Ce loup ci-présent est un ami, que j'avais chargé de la protection de Shikamaru et sa famille car j'avais un mauvais pressentiment...

-Mais pourquoi l'a-t-il défigurée, cria Sakura, en larme. Elle n'avait rien fait!

...Qui s'est confirmé. Kashiwa, tu peux.

Shikamaru le regardait, étonné. Il se tourna vers le loup et remarqua les yeux gris avec des points dorés. Sous les yeux des habitants, le loup se redressa sur deux pattes et commença à rapetisser, perdant son poil et reprenant des proportions humaines. Ébahi, Shikamaru n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Kashiwa se tenait devant lui, légèrement vêtu, à la place que le loup occupait un instant plus tôt!

-Raconte! exigea Naruto.

-Je suis arrivé ici, juste un peu après le couple Nara. J'ai veillé sur le toit, mais n'y voyant pas grand chose, je me suis métamorphosé en loup, animal qui a une vision de nuit. Cette opération est un don héréditaire qu'il est très douloureux d'utiliser. Sur les ordres de mon chef, je suis resté en faction toute la nuit à cet endroit. Sans rien à signaler. Mais au petit matin, juste avant le lever du soleil, cette femme ninja qui sent les fleurs s'est approchée, un kunai à la main. Elle était très discrète mais son parfum l'a trahie, les sens du loup étant très aiguisés. Et son aura était menaçante, pleine de violence. J'ai attendu et l'ai vue entrer dans la maison par la fenêtre. Je suis entrée à sa suite mais...

Un cri horrible et terrifiant se fit entendre au-dessus d'eux. Shikamaru blêmit. Il entra rapidement dans sa maison et grimpa les marches en quatrième vitesse, le coeur serré. Il entra dans la chambre qui donnait sur la rue. Il se figea devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui, et s'effondra en larmes, hurlant sa rage.

Naruto qui le suivait, pénétra dans la chambre et vit l'horreur qui s'était produite. Temari tenait son enfant de 3 ans dans ses bras, berçant le petit corps de Kazan. Il était couvert de sang ainsi que son lit. Shikamaru s'approcha de sa femme et la prit dans ses bras et ils pleurèrent ensemble la mort de leur fils unique, leur petit bonheur. Le couple était anéantit. La gorge serrée, Naruto se retint de céder aux larmes. Il prit place près du couple, ne disant rien car aucune parole ne pourrait diminuer la douleur de ses deux amis. Le Nara se tourna vers lui et le frappa à plusieurs reprise, mais aucun de ses coups n'avaient de force réelle.

-Mon fils...Pourquoi?? POURQUOI!! cria désespéremment le shinobi.

Les larmes innondait son visage et il prit appui sur Naruto pour empêcher ses jambes de le trahir, mais en vain. Le blond l'empêcha de tomber. Le Nara, les mains devant la face, tentaient de cacher sa douleur. Itachi apparut derrière les deux hommes, accompagné de Gaara et de Tsunade. Le regard de Gaara se fit dur et il alla près de sa soeur pour la consoler. La Godaime, était atterrée par le geste de la kunoichi. Naruto, sa peine se transformant en rage, prit Temari dans ses bras et sauta par la fenêtre.

-EN AVEZ-VOUS ASSEZ MAINTENANT!? hurla-t-il en montrant la ninja du sable avec son bébé. -VOILÀ LA RAISON POUR LAQUELLE INO EST MORTE! CONTEMPLEZ SON CRIME!! ELLE A TUÉ UN ENFANT, UN INNOCENT BORDEL!! VOUS ME RÉPUGNEZ!! cracha-t-il au visage des villageois, pétrifiés. JE DEVRAIS TOUS VOUS TUER...

-Les ninjas d'Oto attaquent!! retentit la voix d'une des sentinelles.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**J'ai eu de la difficulté à écrire ce chapitre. Je me baffe mentalement d'avoir fait ça à Shikamaru. Seigneur je me déteste... **

**1-Yajuu : fauve**

**2-Itami : douleur**


	16. Chapter 16: Des larmes amères

**Merci pour les reviews. Gomen pour le retard, mais j'avais vraiment pas d'inspiration. Ce chapitre est court mais il ne fait qu'être le prélude à un flash back très important. **

**Chapitre 15: Larmes amères**

Un homme se tenait devant la vallée qui s'étendait sous ses pieds. Il soupira en se remémorant les évènements qui ont forgé cet endroit quelques jours plus tôt. L'odeur du sang flottait encore dans l'air donnant une ambiance lugubre à cette fin de journée. Des tentes étaient installées en bas, abritant les derniers survivants de ce massacre. Une main se posa doucement sur son épaule.

-Tu ne devrais pas rester seul, Shika. C'est mauvais.

Le brun se retourna pour croiser le regard de son ami. Naruto se tenait derrière lui, les yeux reflétant une profonde tristesse. Il portait les cicatrices des combats sur son visage, au point d'en être défiguré. Gaara et Temari étaient un peu plus loin, accompagnés par Sanya. Gaara avait désormais un bras en moins et plusieurs marques rouges zébraient encore ses bras. Il les conserverait toute sa vie, malgré les soins de Sanya. Quant aux deux femmes, elles s'en étaient sorties sans trop de dommages.

Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues du shinobi. Cette guerre avait tellement coûté! Ils avaient réussi, mais au prix de nombreuses vie. Kisame était mort, tué par Orochimaru d'un coup dans le dos alors que l'homme-requin affrontait Tobi. Kashiwa était mort ce matin de ses blessures, faites en protégeant Temari et les enfants.

Mais la plus grosse perte qu'ils subirent fut celle d'Itachi. Naruto refusait de parler de ce qui s'était passé et donc le Nara n'avait aucune idée de ce qui s'était réellement produit. Tout ce qu'il savait, était que les deux hommes étaient partis aider le convoi d'enfants qui était tombé dans une embuscade alors que le plan du blond se mettait en marche. Embuscade tendue par Pein et Konan, qui coûta la vie de plus de la moitié des jeunes, d'Hinata, Kashiwa et Iruka-sensei.

Shikamaru prit le blond dans ses bras, pour lui transmettre un peu de réconfort. Il le sentit se tendre sous lui. Les trois autres les rejoignirent sur ce qui fut autrefois la colline des Hokages, maintenant presque inexistante, et ensemble, ils contemplèrent cette plaine maudite qui jadis, était le village de Konoha, résidence des plus puissants ninjas que ce monde ait rassemblé.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Des pleurs tirèrent le brun de son sommeil. Il leva la tête croyant voir sa femme en larmes. Comme chacun d'eux, les cauchemars la hantaient depuis une semaine, depuis la fin du conflit. Shikamaru avait découvert qu'en plus de pleurer son fils, elle s'en voulait de la mort des autres. Surtout de Kashiwa.

Naruto l'avait chargé de la protéger après le meurtre de Kazan, afin qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Temari avait peine à mettre un pied devant l'autre, la perte de son enfant l'ayant mise dans un état quasi-catatonique. Elle ne réagissait plus et les clameurs de la bataille la laissaient de marbre.

Mais ce n'était pas sa tendre épouse. Les sanglots venaient de sa droite, de l'autre côté de la tente.

_« Naruto…»_

Cela le rassura. Le blond, lors de la mort de son compagnon, n'avait pas versé une seule larme. Du moins pas en public. Il était plutôt entré dans un rage noire et avait explosé tout ce qui se trouvait sur son chemin. Shikamaru s'en était inquiété car il avait pu constater au fil des moments passés avec les deux hommes, le lien puissant qui les unissaient. Les larmes le rassurèrent

Il le vit se lever pour sortir de la tente. Doucement, repoussant la main de Temari qui le tenait par la taille, il souleva un pan de la toile et suivit le blond.

Il le vit sur le bord de l'ancienne falaise. Le Nara prit peur, croyant que Naruto allait commettre un geste irréparable. Le brun s'approcha lentement, ne voulant pas le surprendre et encourrir le risque de le voir mettre fin à ses jours, comme il croyait qu'il allait faire.

- Retourne dormir Shika. La voix s'était élevée, douce et amère.

- J'ai pas sommeil…comme toi d'ailleurs.

Le renard se retourna vers le brun, les yeux brillant de larmes. Le Nara ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer et était déstabilisé. Il alla prendre place à côté de son ami.

-Tu m'en veux? demanda le blond, d'une petite voix.

-De quoi? Shikamaru se posait la question. Voir son ami dans cet état ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Où était l'exubérant blond autoritaire qui criait partout et se faisait obéir au doigt et à l'oeil?

-D'avoir détruit ton univers...d'avoir tué tes amis et d'avoir causé autant de souffrance... de tout quoi!

Estomaqué, Shikamaru ne répondit rien. Un silence pesant se fit. Naruto sembla interpréter son mutisme comme une preuve.

-Non...non je ne t'en veux pas. Tu as fait ce que tu croyais juste. Et même si j'aurais voulu t'en empêcher, je doute que tu m'aurais écouté.

Il voulait le faire sourire. Le Brun voulait revoir ce sourire joyeux illuminer le visage de son ami. Les larmes ne lui allaient pas du tout.

-Sincèrement Shika...

La voix lasse du blond lui fit serrer le cœur.

-C'est la vérité pure. Je cherche...je cherche au fond de moi, de tout mon être, une seule raison de t'en vouloir et je n'en trouve pas. Tu as sauvé ma femme et tes amis au péril de ta vie. Et ne t'en veux pas pour Kazan. Nous avons tous deux sous-estimés la mesquinerie et la cruauté de ce village.

-Tu savais qu'au départ, mon plan t'incluait? Je voulais tous vous tuer, sans exception. Mais il a fallu que tu te pointes à mon repère sans prévenir! Et ensuite, tu as joué la carte du mec cool et tolérant, content de me revoir. Tu ne m'as jamais jugé. Kyuubi avait raison en disant que tu serais mon point faible. La seule personne qui pouvait m'aider. J'ai joué avec toi lors de ton séjour au Refuge. Cela me plaisait. Puis lorsque nous sommes arrivés à Konoha et que tu as pris notre défense, j'ai révisé ma position. Encore après, durant la réunion, tu ne m'as pas critiqué et t'es retourné contre tes amis. Pour nous. Alors j'ai su que tu avais fait un très gros trou dans mes barrières qui m'isolaient du reste des villageois. Tu les avais sapées avec minutie, et chaque moments en ta présence me confortait dans l'idée que je voulais redevenir ton ami.

-Galère. Pitié Naruto, on jurerais une nana. Le brun avait dit cela sur le ton de la plaisanterie. -Mais je suis très flatté.

Ils arrêtèrent de parler, se plaisant dans ce silence. Shikamaru s'allongea sur le dos et fixa les nuages, comme il le faisait autrefois. La mélancolie le prit. Il avait l'impression que des années s'étaient passées depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait fait cela. Ils restèrent ainsi durant plusieurs minutes.

Ce fut le blond qui brisa le silence.

-C'est ma faute, tout ça. Il est mort par ma faute...

La voix était entrecoupée de sanglots. Shika ne bougeait pas, sachant que c'était le seul moyen pour que Naruto continue de raconter. S'il ne faisait qu'un petit mouvement pour aller le réconforter, le blond se braquerait et ne parlerait plus. Naruto ne supportait plus les contacts rapprochés. Ils devaient trop lui rappeler la proximité qu'il avait avec son amant. La preuve lui avait été apportée cet après-midi, lorsqu'ils regardaient le paysage.

-Ita...est mort à cause de moi... à cause de moi...c'est moi qui l'ai tué...

-Ce n'est pas vrai. Il est mort parce qu'il se battait pour sauver des enfants, comme toi. Répliqua Shikamaru, frustré de voir son ami se culpabiliser de la sorte.

-Non...non...non... tu ne comprends pas! cria Naruto, violemment. C'est moi qui l'ai tué, qui lui a donné le coup...

La voix se coupa brutalement sous l'émotion. Avec sa patience proverbiale, le Nara attendit qu'il continue. Le kitsune devait se débarrasser de ce fardeau.

Et il raconta...ce qui s'était passé quelques jours plus tôt.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Dans le flash back, vous saurez enfin ce qui s'est passé. Ce sera probablement le dernier chapitre.**


	17. Chapter 17: Combat final: 1ere partie

**Désolé du retard, j'avais des examens et des difficultés d'ordinateur. C'est fini maintenant et voici la fin de l'histoire.  
**

**Ici l'histoire est vue par les participants. On voit différentes parties de la bataille. Mais la majorité sont en ordres chronologiques, d'autres se passent aux mêmes moments. **

"..." : les paroles

_en italiques_: les pensées

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapitre 16: La guerre**

"Les ninjas d'Oto attaquent!!" retentit la voix d'une des sentinelles.

Le cri de la sentinelle stoppa Naruto dans sa fureur.

_Merde ils pouvaient pas attendre!! Enfoirés!!_ pensa le chef des Nagaremono, fulminant

"Itachi! " dit le blond d'une voix sèche, sans même lancer un regard par-dessus son épaule.

Le brun disparut dans un nuage de fumée. Le son d'un cor d'alarme se fit entendre au même moment. Naruto tourna la tête vers les jumeaux. Ceux-ci hochèrent la tête et partirent au pas de course.

Son attention revint finalement vers les villageois qui semblaient apeurés. Les shinobis, quant à eux, étaient en position d'attaque et sur leur garde. Il leur jeta un regard meurtrier et dit calmement, mais d'une voix haineuse :

"On règlera ça plus tard. Prenez vos positions, vos groupes vous rejoindront. Injectez un peu de chakra dans les parchemins et ils vous trouveront."

Sur ces mots, il courut vers la porte du village, suivi de près par Gaara, qui allait rejoindre ses hommes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shikamaru était encore sous le choc de l'horrible tragédie. Son fils, la lumière de ses jours, sa fierté, était mort, par la faute de son ancienne coéquipière. Il aurait du s'en douter pourtant… Il se souvint.

Ino avait, à plusieurs reprises, montré de la cruauté envers ce qui ne lui plaisait pas ou était sur son chemin. Sa rancune avec Sakura, pour avoir Sasuke, durant toutes ses années en était la preuve. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'Hinata et Sasuke s'étaient mariés, qu'elle avait abandonné la partie et fait la paix avec la rose.

Ses yeux se levèrent, et tombèrent sur sa femme.

_"Imbécile!! " _Il se morigéna._ "Ce n'est pas le moment de t'apitoyer sur toi-même!"_

Il approcha de Temari et l'enserra dans ses bras, et chuchota des mots tendres pour la réconforter. Les larmes menacèrent de se remettre à couler. Bon sang qu'il était difficile d'être fort pour deux! Mais il se retint de justesse et la berça jusqu'à ce qu'elle cesse de trembler. Il l'aida à se relever et la prit dans ses bras.

"Tem, je sais que c'est dur mais il faut y aller. Nous avons un devoir à accomplir. Va avec Hinata et Iruka et protège les enfants. Empêche d'autres parents de souffrir comme nous. Ne le fais pas pour eux, fais-le pour Naruto, et pour nous. "

La bonde acquiesça doucement, les yeux humides et alla rejoindre Hinata, qui se tenait encore aux côtés de son époux. La brunette eut un mouvement pour aller consoler son amie mais la main dure de Sasuke la retint. La jeune Hyuuga eut un regard interrogateur vers celui-ci, mais l'expression fermée de celui-ci, lui fit comprendre qu'elle ne devait pas bouger.

Temari passa à côté d'elle sans s'arrêter. Hinata eut pitié de la voir dans cet état, les yeux rougis et humides, mais se reprit. Temari n'aurait pas approuvé que l'on ait pitié d'elle. Elle l'aurait rembarrée sec. La jeune shinobi éprouva beaucoup d'admiration pour son amie. Voir la kunoichi de Suna marcher de son pas fier malgré sa peine, était impressionnant.

Mais la future mère ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que personne ne méritait ce genre de malheur. Perdre son premier né, son fils unique. Elle-même aurait sombré dans la dépression la plus noire. Hinata retint ses larmes, de peur que son époux ne la rudoie encore.

Elle jeta un œil sur celui-ci et vit qu'il ne prêtait plus attention à elle. Hinata se dégagea de la main et alla rejoindre Temari, qui était maintenant près d'Iruka. L'ancien professeur tentait de la réconforter, mais sans grand succès. La blonde avait l'esprit ailleurs. Enfin complets, ils se dirigèrent vers l'académie, où tous les enfants avaient passé la nuit, pour être prêts à fuir dès le lendemain.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Au campement des Nagaremono, l'effervescence régnait. Itachi avait sonné du cor pour rassembler les hommes et à présent, donnait des ordres pour que tout soit rangé afin de libérer la place.

Soudain, le silence se fit. L'Uchiwa sut aussitôt ce qui avait arrêté les hommes. Il se retourna et vit son Naruto, accompagné du Kazekage qui se dirigeait vers lui.

"Itachi…ils n'ont plus le temps… "dit froidement le renard. "On fera avec."

Il se tourna vers son groupe, ceux qui avaient été sa « famille » durant les dernières années. Il repéra Kashiwa et Sanya qui ramassaient leur matériel médical.

" Nagaremono!! Il est temps…temps de faire ce pourquoi nous sommes ici!! Battez-vous pour débarrasser cet endroit de la vermine!! Je ne le cache pas, plusieurs d'entre nous vont mourir, mais ce sera pour une bonne cause!! Ils nous ont fait du tort, et maintenant ils vont souffrir. Que tous se rappellent aujourd'hui!! "

Il les regarda avec une certaine fierté. Il avait accompagné ces nukenins, durant plusieurs années pour quelques-uns, et il les envoyait à la mort. Mais aucun ne bronchaient. Une explosion se fit entendre un peu au nord, signalant le début des hostilités. Konoha était en guerre, pour une dernière fois.

"Tous à vos groupes!!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sur le mur de Konoha, les shinobis finissaient de s'installer en groupe quand une explosion retentit sur le mur ouest, faisant sursauter les plus jeunes. Hana Inuzuka et le reste de son groupe se rendirent sur les lieux. En voyant une marée d'ennemis, elle injecta du chakra dans le parchemin remis par Naruto. D'un coup, quinze nukenins apparurent devant elle, Sanya à leur tête. Elle montra le rouleau vert, preuve qu'elle était le chef.

"_Merde ils sont plus nombreux que nous_!" pensa la dresseuse de chien.

Comme elle ne pouvait rien faire à cet état de fait, elle invoqua ses chiens. Puis d'un cri, les ninjas commencèrent à repousser les adversaires.

OOooOO

Après le départ du premier groupe, les autres murs furent attaqués également. Tous les shinobis se séparèrent, pestant contre le manque de temps. Le combat n'était pas supposé se faire aux portes de la ville!! C'était la raison pourquoi si peu d'effectifs étaient assignés aux murs. En espérant que les enfants puissent se sauver.

Shikamaru, qui n'avait pas bougé, pria rapidement pour leur salut. Puis il se mit à analyser la situation qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, dans la plaine.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sur la plaine, les combats avaient débutés. Les Nagaremono se battaient très bien et furent rapidement rejoints par les premières vagues de renforts de Konoha qui venaient les appuyer.

Kakashi et Gai, qui travaillaient en binôme, se retrouvèrent au centre et furent rejoint par Kisame et Kashiwa, qui démollissait tout ceux qui se trouvait sur leur passage.

"Alors, on s'éclate?" demanda l'homme-requin. "Où sont les autres?"

"Ils défendent les autres fronts." répondit le ninja copieur avec réticence. Il gardait de mauvais souvenirs de ses rencontres avec le nukenin.

"Très bien. Et bien, on va vous laisser vous démerder, je vois un adversaire très intéressant à l'approche. dit Kisame, d'un air réjoui.

Il les quitta avec un sourire pervers, Kashiwa sur les talons, pour se diriger vers une forme qui se révéla être un serpent énorme.

"Eh bien si ce n'est pas mon vieil ami Kisame qui ose venir m'affronter! " s'exclama Orochimaru, content de pouvoir prendre se revanche sur les diverses embuscade que lui avait fait subir l'homme-requin pour le tuer, lorsqu'il était sous les ordres de l'Akatsuki. "Mais où est-ton partenaire Uchiwa?"

"Parti botter les fesses à tes nouveaux amis, face de serpent." répliqua l'autre sans perdre son calme. Itachi lui avait bien dit de rester tranquille s'il affrontait le troisième sannin, qui aimait beaucoup tricher ou user de coups pervers contre ses adversaires.

"Bah des amis... je dirais plus des alliés temporaires...le temps qu'il me faudra pour obtenir ce que je veux. Eux ne veulent que le Kyuubi, comme d'habitude." soupira le serpent face à ce manque d'ambition. Il n'était pas content du tout d'avoir eu besoin de s'allier à ses anciens partenaires, surtout qu'ils voulaient sa mort autant que lui voulait la leur.

"Dommage pour eux, il est protégé par le seul qu'ils ne désirent pas affronter en face à face. Ou plutôt d'oeil à oeil..." ricana le bleu en sortant son sabre Samehada.

"Oh c'est vrai!! Alors je leur souhaite bien du plaisir." rit Orochimaru, content de pouvoir être débarrasser de l'Akatsuki sans faire d'effort. Il passa la main dans son dos et sortit Kusanagi, l'épée qu'il avait récupéré après un féroce combat contre Sasuke. Le cadet des Uchiwa ne faisait toujours pas le poids contre lui à l'époque. Et comme il avait abandonné son maître, celui-ci avait décidé de récupérer son cadeau.

Puis, sans avertissement, il fonça sur le nukenin aquatique.

Sous les yeux de plusieurs combattants effarés, un combat titanesque s'enclencha. Un homme bleu, accompagné d'un loup géant, avait engagé le combat avec un être qui ramenait d'horribles souvenirs aux ninjas du village, perché sur un énorme serpent. Les attaques se succédaient à un rythme éffréné, avec un avantage pour Kisame, puisque le loup intervenait à chaque fois pour déconcentrer le ninja serpent et attaquait aussi, lacérant la peau de son adversaire et le mordant toute les fois qu'il arrivait à approcher.

Après un féroce engagement, Kisame réussit à mettre Orochimaru au sol, pratiquement à court d'énergie. À l'aide de Samehada, il lui trancha un bras. Pour la première fois, on pouvait lire de la peur dans le regard du serpent. La peur de mourir, malgré sa quête d'immortalité. L'homme-requin leva son bras, envoyant toute son énergie pour ce dernier coup, celui qui acheverait un des pires cauchemars que la terre ait porté. Il vit du coin de l'oeil Kashiwa se retransformer en homme et commencer à soigner ses propres blessures, en attendant la fin.

Il abaissa son bras, portant ce coup final. Au moment où l'épée s'enfonça dans la chair blanchâtre du cou, un rayon rouge frappa Kisame dans le dos.

"NON!!"

Le cri de Kashiwa retentit sur le champ de bataille. Le jumeau, blême, regardait son équipier, un trou béant dans le torse, s'effondrer au sol. Après tous ses efforts...c'était trop injuste. Il se précipita pour voir ce qu'il pouvait faire mais les yeux ternes de son ami lui apprirent que c'était trop tard. Une voix se fit entendre.

"Tobi est un bon garçon, tu as vu Dei...il a tué le pas beau en bleu, le traître." dit un homme portant un masque en forme de tourbillon, apparaissant derrière Kisame.

Kashiwa se mit en position de défense, même s'il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance, le combat contre le serpent l'avait épuisé.

"Tobi...TA.GUEULE!! Combien de fois faudra te dire que Deidara est mort depuis longtemps!!" dit Zetsu qui était en charge de surveiller l'incompétent imbécile. Incompétent, mais puissant. "Ils ont quand même réussi à tuer Orochimaru. Voilà une bonne chose de fait." continua-t-il pour lui même.

"Faut pas crier sur Tobi. Tobi est un bon garçon. Il a tué le tout bleu et maintenant, il veut jouer avec celui qui se transforme en gros chien. Je peux?"

"Tu toucheras à personne, espèce de salaud!!" s'exclama une voix qui se tenait derrière Kashiwa. Il se retourna pour voir son chef, entouré de chakra rouge, accompagné de Gaara. Il se dégageait de lui la même férocité qu'auparavant, lorsqu'un des leurs mentionnait le nom de Konoha par accident. Gaara était effrayant, dégageant son aura meurtrière si familière.

"Tiens mais c'est le Kyuubi." ricana Zetsu. "Et avec son ami le Tanuki. Alors on s'amuse bien? Où est donc ton garde du corps?"

"Ça te regarde pas, espèce d'enflure! Compte-toi chanceux plutôt qu'il ne soit pas là!!" cracha Naruto, furieux en se positionnant devant le blond, Gaara à sa gauche.

"Oh, mais je crois que son frère a des comptes à régler avec nous. Le voilà qui se dirige vers nous" dit Zetsu, d'une voix doucereuse, en voyant Sasuke se diriger vers le petit groupe.

L'Uchiwa voyait rouge. Il voulait se venger de son ancien maître autant que de son frère mais l'homme-requin l'avait privé de sa vengeance.

"Au fait, si tu cherches Pein et Konan, ils sont partis organiser un petit comité d'accueil pour tes amis et leurs rejetons." rajouta l'homme-plante.

_NON!! Pas ça!!_

Le renard avait blêmi sous la menace.

-Kashiwa, va les aider!! Je te rejoins dès que je finis ici!!

Le jeune shinobis s'éxécuta, disparaissant dans un pouf sonore, vers la montagne des Hokages.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Alors qu'en dites-vous? Je sais qu'il est court mais vu le temps que j'ai mit avant de publier, je me suis dit que j'allais le faire en deux parties pour que ça soit plus rapide.**


	18. Chapter 18: La fin de tout

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Naruto reprend sa narration…**_

-J'ai tué Tobi, avec l'aide assez encombrante de Sasuke. Il n'arrêtait pas de me critiquer, de m'emmerder pour que je réagisse. Il a même évoqué LA journée de mon départ et comment ensuite, lui et Sakura ont décidé de faire comme si j'étais mort. Il m'empêchait même d'attaquer l'autre salopard en annulant mes attaques. Furieux, je suis parti tout de suite pour aider Kashiwa et les autres.

Naruto arrêta son récit subitement.

-Naruto? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Tu vas bien? demanda Shikamaru, inquiet.

-Je…je..j'en suis incapable…

-De quoi? De continuer?

-Oui.

Le kitsune avait presque les larmes aux yeux. Voir une telle souffrance chez son ami désolait le Nara. Il tenta de passer un bras autour des épaules du blond mais il fut violemment repoussé.

-Désolé Shika…mais je ne veux pas de ta pitié. Dit Naruto d'un ton froid.

-Galère…c'est peut-être mieux comme ça. J'ai jamais su réconforter les gens, dit Shikamaru, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

-Je…je suis arrivé, ils avaient déjà massacré la moitié des enfants. Je n'ai rien pu faire…murmura le blond. Je n'ai rien pu faire…rien pu faire…Kashiwa était mourant, Temari à ses côtés qui se balançait d'en avant, en arrière en pleurant…J'ai vu Pein et Konan qui se battaient contre Hinata, la dernière qui restait debout.

Naruto se tut, ressassant l'horreur de cette journée sanglante.

-Ensuite…ensuite je les ai affronté avec toute la puissance de Kyuubi et…c'est là que tout a dérapé…j'ai per..perdu le contrôle…

Les larmes coulaient abondamment sur les joues du nukenin. Shikamaru sut qu'il ne pourrait pas continuer son récit. Mais le Nara n'en avait pas besoin. Temari le lui avait relaté entre deux sanglots. Comment Itachi s'était interposé entre Naruto et les enfants, l'explosion…et ensuite plus rien. Le corps du dernier des Uchiwa avait disparu…désintégré par la puissance de son compagnon…de son amant. Shika était triste pour son ami. Perdre ainsi le seul être qui lui ait apporté un peu de vrai bonheur dans sa morne vie, c'était un coup très dur. Mais encore plus, de savoir que c'est lui qui l'a tué, en étant hors de contrôle, c'était pire. Il ne le souhaitait à personne.

-Shika? Tu m'écoutes?

-Hein?

-Baka…tu étais encore dans la lune? Dit le kitsune avec un petit sourire.

-On peut dire ça…marmonna le brun.

- Je voulais savoir si tu allais à Suna?

-Oui. C'est probablement le meilleur endroit pour que Tema récupère du choc. Et il n'y a nulle part où aller maintenant. soupira Shikamaru en maudissant les Kages qui poursuivaient tous ceux qui avaient réchappés de la catastrophe.

-Je comprends. Je vais faire de même sûrement. Rit doucement le blond. Et ils retournèrent se coucher.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Au petit matin, Shikamaru se réveilla en urgence. Il avait un pressentiment. Il tourna la tête et vit que Naruto avait disparu. Il trouva un parchemin à la place.

-Gaara! hurla-t-il en se levant rapidement.

-Que se passe-t-il? demanda la roux, en train de préparer le déjeuner de son unique bras.

-Naruto a disparu!! Il a laissé ça!

Ils ouvrirent le rouleau ensemble.

_**Salut les mecs, **_

_**Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux plus vivre sans mon amour.**_

_**Je pars à jamais, pour ne plus être une source d'ennui pour quiconque.**_

_**Shika, veille bien sur ma Tema, elle aura besoin de ton soutien.**_

_**Gaara, je te confie Sanya, ma petite fleur. Rend la heureuse, elle le mérite. **_

_**Et va chercher Inari. Il n'avait plus personne à part moi. **_

_**Adieu **_

_**Uzumaki Naruto, le monstre de Konoha**_

-SALOPARD!!!! T'AS PAS LE DROIT!!!!

Le hurlement de Gaara se répercuta dans toute la montagne. Shikamaru était sous le choc.

« _Pas Naruto…seigneur pas lui aussi! NOOOOOONNNNN!!!!! » _

Le brun tomba à genou, refusant d'y croire. Pourtant, des larmes amères coulaient doucement sur se joues. Le roux était dans un état encore pire. Il était pris de spasmes violents, les yeux révulsés. Sa détresse était énorme, il venait de perdre son deuxième frère, celui qui lui avait fait découvrir la vie, son meilleur ami.

Le soleil se leva, apportant une teinte glauque à l'ambiance brumeuse. Les deux femmes se réveillèrent et découvrirent leurs hommes prostrés, sous le choc. Sanya, curieuse, vit la lettre et après une brève lecture, s'effondra. Temari, quant à elle, s'assied et commença à se balancer tranquillement d'avant-arrière.

Cela leur prit deux jours avant d'émerger complètement et de finalement se rendre à Suna, acceptant la triste réalité.

FIN

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Beuah….que je suis méchante!!!! Je me déteste!!! Surtout de vous faire croire que c'est fini^^. **

**Je m'en voudrais…il faut bien un épilogue!**

**.**

**...**

**.....**

**...... oui bon le voilà!**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Trois jours plus tard…**

Par une belle journée d'été, un homme était assis devant une grotte aux dimensions immenses. Il jouait tranquillement avec un morceau de bois, lui donnant la forme d'une petite flûte. Il en tira deux-trois sons agréables qui lui plurent. Il se mit à jouer une mélodie légère. Un craquement se fit entendre, faisant sourire l'homme.

-Ah…te voilà enfin…Je croyais que tu ne viendrais plus cher ami. dit le musicien, en replaçant quelques mèches ébène derrière son oreille.

Un petit animal se tenait devant lui, l'observant. Du moins, l'homme le supposait car il n'y voyait plus grand-chose. Il ne voyait qu'une tâche rousse, de la grosseur d'un chien.

-Que fais-tu? Pourquoi ne t'approches-tu pas? Aurais-tu peur de moi? demanda le jeune homme.

Il y eut un petit couinement, et soudain, l'homme ne vit plus la couleur.

-Je t'observais mon tendre. Tu sais comme j'aime te contempler. Rit une voix derrière lui. Le musicien sentit deux bras l'entourer. Et je suis content de voir que tu as bien récupéré.

-Je n'en pouvais plus de t'attendre…pourquoi as-tu été si long? bouda-t-il.

Bah…il fallait que je leur donne un peu d'espoir non? S'esclaffa l'autre d'un rire machiavélique. Mais aussi, je ne voulais pas qu'ils me recherchent. Si je leur avais dit que je partais, ils auraient voulu me retrouver. Alors que là…ils me croient mort.

-Kitsune tu es diabolique…rit le brun.

-Et c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes, non? Ita…chan.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**FIN (et là c'est la vraie) **

**Alors qui avait deviné??? Allez, avouez que vous avez tous crus que je ferais mourir Itachi!!! Niark je suis machiavélique. ^^ Jamais je n'aurais fait mourir un de mes persos préférés de cette histoire. **

**L'histoire est finie et j'espère que vous avez appréciez. **


End file.
